


In The Arms of Morpheus

by Jodi618



Category: Sea Patrol (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 52,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jodi618/pseuds/Jodi618
Summary: Morpheus...The Greek God of Sleep & Dreams
Relationships: Mike Flynn/Kate "XO" McGregor, Nikki "Nav" Caetano/Josh "ET" Holiday
Kudos: 5





	1. We're Just Begining

**Author's Note:**

> Morpheus...The Greek God of Sleep & Dreams

HMAS Hammersley having just completed a two and a half week patrol of the Coral Sea slid effortlessly into her berth at the Cairns Naval Base. It was mid-afternoon on Tuesday, 2 June.

Her crew, dressed in their civvies were jubilantly exiting the ship anticipating a week of shore leave. Several of the guys were clowning around as they were getting ready to leave the ship.

“Woo! ET heads up!” Buffer called out as he tossed the footy to Josh.

After a perfect catch, ET sends the ball back. 

“Coming to the park for some footy?” Buffer asks.

“ Nah, sorry Buff, got something to do.”

“Come on!” Spider jumps in. “ It’ll be fun, good exercise after being stuck on the ship for two weeks.”

“What are you getting up to?” Swain asked him.

“I’m going to do a spot of diving, up Palm Cove way. Been looking forward to it.”

“That sounds like a good time,” Spider says.

“It should be, I’ll see ya all in a couple of days.”

At that moment, “Nav”, LT Nikki Caetano, came down the stairs from the officer’s deck. Josh stopped and let her pass in front of him. She was wearing his favourite jumper dress; he couldn’t help but smile.

“Thanks, ET.”

“Hope you have a nice shore leave, Ma’am.”

“You too.”

After leaving the ship, Josh headed the Naval Housing Complex, and to the house he shared with two other sailors. He dropped off his seabag in his room, took a shower then changed into slacks, and one of his signature floral Hawaiian style shirts then got in his car. He had a few stops to make before heading to Nikki’s for their 7:00 dinner date.

While putting the finishing touches on their dinner, Nikki heard Josh entering the townhouse and went over to the railing and looked down. “ET, what are you doing here?” she teased.

“Oh, did I get the wrong night? Maybe you were expecting someone else?”

“Well, Yeah, as a matter of fact, I was, my boyfriend is coming over,” she couldn’t help but smile.

“ Maybe I should go then...wouldn’t want to get in the way of anything,” all the while he has been slowly advancing up the stairs while carrying a large box wrapped in Valentine paper and a giant red bow.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Nikki pulls him in for a kiss.

“What have you got here?” she asks, looking at the large box. “ Here, put it here, looks heavy,” indicating the dining room table.

“Well, it’s for you. Open it up.”

Lifting the top off of the box, she looks inside and then over at Josh with a raised brow. “Josh...what is it?”

Going to the box, he lifts out a small fish tank and sets it on the table, and then moves the box out of the way. “ It’s a clownfish. I caught him on one of my dives while I was thinking of you. His name is Lancelot. He’s for you.”

Nikki's smile is beaming, but she’s also confused.

“Josh, who will take care of him when we’re at sea?”

“I will.”

“You? How?”

Taking Nikki’s hands, he guides her into a chair. “Okay, Josh, what’s going on...”

Kneeling in front of her he takes both of her hands in his. “ Nikki,” he starts, “ at the end of this rotation, I’m leaving the Navy, out for good.”

“What??? When did you decide this?”

“ I’ve been doing a lot of thinking for a while now. Then after that whole ‘Bird Boat’ incident and then the mutilated fisherman, add in that crazy ‘Hantu’ guy… I’ve had enough.”

Nikki had taken one of her hands and was caressing his shoulder as he talked. She knew that he had had quite a harrowing rotation so far with one life-threatening situation after another. You could go months on the ship and have nothing untoward happen and then at other times… She caressed his cheek.

“What will you do?”

“Well, first and most important, we can be together. No more hiding, sneaking around. I love you, Nikki, and I want to be able to show it whenever I want too. 

I’ve been doing some casual diving for this dive company that supplies pet aquariums with fish and coral and some larger pieces for collectors and large aquariums. They’ve offered me a permanent place on their team.

Now, what else do you see in there besides Lancelot?”

“A diver... is that you?”

“Ah huh, whenever you look into the tank you’ll think of me,” he says, kissing her hand. “What else?”

“A treasure chest.”

“What do you usually find in a treasure chest?”

“Umm, let’s see, a trick question... treasure?”

“Why don’t you see…”

Nikki stood, reached into the tank and lifted the lid on the little treasure chest. Not knowing what to expect, she gasps, then looks at Josh wide-eyed as she lifts the most beautiful diamond ring she’s ever seen from the water.

Josh went back to kneeling, “ Please say you’ll marry me and make me the happiest guy in the history of ever.”

“YES! OH MY GOD! YES! YES!”

Standing Josh slipped the ring on her finger and pulled her to him, kissing her deeply...dinner now long forgotten.

Later, lying in bed, Nikki couldn’t stop looking at her ring. “Josh, it’s so beautiful!”

“ I'm so glad that you like it. Happy?”

“More than,” leaning in for yet another kiss.

Nikki got up, put on her robe and padded into the kitchen returning with two glasses of the wine that they were going to have with dinner. “ Let’s take this out to the balcony and enjoy the stars. You must be hungry.”

“For you,” he answers with a Cheshire grin. “ Yeah, I’m a bit hungry.”

“ I’ll get us some cheese and crisps?”

“Sounds perfect.”

They sat talking, enjoying their snack and the night air. “ Nikki, I'm so sorry.”

“What on earth for?”

“I made plans to go on a dive for that marine supply company that I told you about before I decided that I couldn’t wait any longer to give you the ring. I have to be on the boat for 7:00, and I should be back by dinner-time. I really would rather spend the day with you, but I made the commitment and if I want a permanent job...”

“It's fine, Josh, we’ll have plenty of days together.”

“That we will...bed???”

Smiling, “ Yeah, bed,” she reached for him, and when he stood, she gathered him for yet another kiss. “Hmmm, I just can’t seem to get enough.”

“I can’t see that as a problem,” grinning as he captures her mouth with his.

Josh wakes at 5:30, pads to the loo then returns to bed. Lying on his side, propped up on his elbow, he watches Nikki thinking about how very lucky he was and how very much he loves her.

Later, Nikki wakes, reaching for Josh, finding his side of the bed then remembers that he was leaving early. She found the note that he had left for her on his pillow. 

Dear Sleeping Beauty,  
You look so beautiful and peaceful. I couldn’t wake you.  
I can’t wait to be with you again.  
I’ll see you soon.  
Love you,  
Your husband in waiting. Xo

Nikki read the note three times and couldn’t stop grinning like a lunatic.

It was 11:00 when she received a text from Kate, the ship's XO, * Crash Sailed...Departure at 1200*

“Shit!” Nikki exclaims aloud. I have no idea where Josh is… damn! Nikki tried calling him and texting him. She didn’t even know what dive company he was with. With all that was going on, she forgot to ask. He still wasn’t answering. He’s going to be in some hot water with the boss for this one.

Nikki got her seabag ready, changed into her DPNUs. She admired her ring then slipped it onto her dog tags and slipped them under her blouse. Then she called Buffer for a ride; she would need help with Lancelot.

Buffer was carrying Lancelot as they approached the ship. Nikki tried Josh again. Still no answer. Being that he was working for a sizable company, she thought and hoped that they would have digital communication capabilities. She was getting worried.

It was time to board and check-in. Buffer carried Lancelot’s tank to the cabin that she shared with Kate, her XO and best friend.

When Nikki arrived on the bridge, she saw that Kate was there with the roster. 

“X, has everyone checked-in?” Captain Mike Flynn asked.

“All except for ET. We haven’t heard from him.”

“That’s not like him…” then calling out to those who were on the bridge... “ Has anyone heard from ET or seen him?”

Swain spoke up, “ When we were leaving the ship, he said that he was going diving, up in Palm Cove.”

“Okay, well, we can’t wait. RO, call NAVCOM, report that our Electro Tech is missing and that we’ll be sailing on time and without him.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Sir? Shouldn’t we wait a bit more? Maybe he was late getting the text,” Nikki suggests hopefully. Now she was becoming extremely anxious.

“No, Nav, we have a missing dive boat. The company lost contact over an hour ago. We have to get going.”

Nikki went pale as her heart started to pound, and she felt faint. It can’t be Josh’s boat… there are tons of dive boats on the reef. Then she said a silent prayer.

Hammersley left as scheduled and steamed at top speed to the last known coordinates of the boat. 

*******************

“Hey, Mate, when do you think that we will be heading in?” Josh asked the divemaster.

“Hot date Holiday?”

“Yeah, as a matter of fact.”

“ We should finish up in a few hours or so. Should be back in by 5:00. Does that fit in with your plans, Romeo?”

Josh chuckled, “ Yeah, yeah, it does.”

Josh and seven other divers, five men and two women, dropped into the water to begin the deepwater collections of several different corals. The dive boat uses a ‘hose’ diving system with a regulated dive gas mix supplied by a main pump. The boats dive tender monitors the equipment making sure that the air supply is consistent.

It was about an hour into the dive when Josh began to feel that something wasn’t right. He checked his airflow, and that seemed to be fine, but still… Signalling to the others, Josh dropped his dive belt and started his ascent. Looking over to the other divers, he could tell that some of them were showing signs of distress. 

By the time that he reached the surface, he was barely conscious. He ripped off his mask and rolled to float on his back while trying to take some deep breaths. He was just starting to process the fact that the other divers had come up too before he lost consciousness.

They had been diving within sight of the shore of an unnamed island. The tide was coming in, and the waves washed the distressed divers toward the shore.

An hour and a half after leaving port, Hammersley had reached the last known coordinates of Marine Pearson One, the reported missing dive boat, one of five dive boats owned by Pearson Marine Aquarium Supply, Co. The dive boat wasn’t there. Mike ordered spotters to be positioned around the deck of the ship.

Nikki’s stomach was in knots, pacing, she felt like she was about to be sick when Buffer called out.

“Birds! Birds circling over the beach!”

“ Charge! EOD!” Mike called out.

“Sir!” as he quickly made his way to the console. “ I can see what appears to be divers on the beach. They aren’t moving, Sir,” he finished with concern.

“ X, shore party!”

“ Shore party, Swain, Buffer, Spider…”

“Please…” Nikki said, looking to Kate.

“Nav.”

Mike, Kate, and Bomber went out on the fly-deck to watch the launching of the RHIB.

“Away the sea-boat!” Mike shouted.

Able Seaman Marsh beached the RHIB. As soon as the RHIB hit the beach, the shore party jumped out and hit the beach on the run. The divers were strewn across the beach like the beached whales. They ran from one to the next checking them for signs of life. Every diver they came upon was dead.

Nikki noticed that one diver was still in the water and she ran into the sea to check on him. She screamed. Nikki’s scream was heard over the com on the ship, and Mike went immediately to the EOD. Nikki had found Josh. 

“My God…” he says with Kate looking over his shoulder. “Bomber! Prepare the wardroom!” Mike orders.

Buffer was the closest to her and charged into the water. Shocked at seeing ET, he grabbed him under his arms and pulled him to the shore. By that time Swain and Spider had arrived.

Swain immediately checked for a pulse. It was there, thready, but there. His respirations were so shallow to be barely noticeable. 

“Buffer! Begin chest compressions! Thirty compressions, two breaths, GO!”

“ 1-2-3-4-5-...” Buffer counts out loudly as he performs the chest compressions. Reaching thirty in his count, he stopped with his hands still in position on Josh’s chest while Swain gave two breaths. 

“GO AGAIN!” Swain shouted, and they began another round.

Nikki is sobbing and sitting by Josh's side, holding his hand. “ He’s so cold…” she says out loud, “so cold.”

Spider is standing close by, stunned seeing his fellow crewmate and friend lying there on the beach. 

After three rounds of CPR, Swain checks his vital signs once again and is satisfied that they can transport him to the ship.

“ Shore Party to Pappa,”

“Go, Swain.” 

“Sir, please tell Bomber to prepare the wardroom for possible drowning and hypothermia. Tell her to raise the temp in the room to 35° ( 95 F) We’re on our way. It’s Josh, Sir.”

“ We saw...Ok, Swain, we’ll be waiting. Are there any other survivors?”

“Sadly, no, Sir.”

“Alright, I’ll send out the second RHIB to gather up the bodies.”

“Roger that, out.”

Buffer and Spider ran back to the RHIB to get the portable stretcher that is always there.

“Marsh! Be ready to move as soon as we get back!”

“Yes, Buffer. Is it ET?”

“Yeah…” and he took off running back to Swain.

Buffer and Swain moved the still unconscious Josh to the stretcher then Buffer grabbed the head, and Spider the foot and they headed to the RHIB as quickly as possible, while Swain, with his arm around Nikki, followed.

“Spider, stay behind and wait for the second RHIB,” Buffer ordered. 

“Yes, Buffer.”

As Nikki sat with Josh in the RHIB she was thinking back to the “ bird boat” incident and how Josh kept saying, “please don’t let me drown, I don’t want to drown.” She began to cry once more.  
X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X


	2. "Do not go gentle into that good night."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am reposting this chapter after finding an error in the timeline. 12/30/2020

“Do not go gentle into that good night.  
Rage, rage against the dying of the light.”  
Dylan Thomas - 1914-1953

The RHIB was brought back onto Hammersley and secured. Charge met the RHIB along with Mike and Kate and took one end of Josh’s stretcher. He and Buffer carried Josh onto the deck and down to the wardroom with Swain and Nikki following. 

“Buffer, come see me once you get ET settled,” Mike said.

“Aye, Sir.”

“Captain, could we get fleet medical on the line?” Swain asked.

“Of course, I’ll have RO patch it to the wardroom when we make contact.”

Josh was brought into the wardroom and moved onto the bed. Swain immediately put him in 100% oxygen.

“Bomber, get this wetsuit off of him and warm him up. Get a core temperature.” Swain instructed.

Bomber handed Nikki a pair of scissors, “ this will go faster with the two of us,” she told her. Nikki snapped out of her haze and started cutting off Josh's wetsuit. That done, Bomber got his temperature. “Swain, his temp is 32° ( 89.6 F)!” she called out. “I’ll get the hot packs and the hypothermia blankets.” She applied the hot packs to his groins and axilla then covered him with the thermal blankets.

While Bomber was working, Swain took his blood pressure, applied the AED pads for the automatic defibrillator and cardiac monitoring, placed an oxygen saturation monitor to his finger and started a large-bore IV line to give him warm fluids. 

The intercom buzzed, “ Swain, I have Fleet Medical” RO’s voice came into the wardroom over the intercom,” patching through...go ahead, Ma’am.”

“ Swain, Captain Vivian Collins, trauma specialist. What have you got?”

“ Patient is a 34 yr old male, found in the water unconscious post-dive with a thready pulse and shallow respirations. He was cyanotic. CPR was performed at the scene for three cycles. With the improvement of his vital signs, he was transported to Hammersley. We have warmed the room to 35°( 95℉), applied hot packs and thermal warming blankets. I’ve started a line with warm Hartman’s solution.

“That’s excellent, Swain. Do you know the dive depth?”

“Not sure, It appears that they were hose diving for a commercial harvesting company. I would expect no more than 10 meters. I would have to assume that their hoses had been cut, they may not have had the time to decompress properly.”

“What are his current Vital Signs, and is he conscious?”  
“BP is 95/60; oxygen saturation was 80% upon arrival and is now up to 87% on 100% oxygen… Bomber! What’s his core temperature now?.

“ His temp is coming up. He’s now at 34°( 93℉).” Bomber reports.

“He’s still unresponsive, but pupils are equal and reactive, but slightly dilated. Also, I have applied AED pads. His pulse is 110 after being thready in the field. His core temp is now 34°.”

“Good work, Swain. Any sign of injury?”

“No, Ma’am. He was diving with a commercial aquarium supply company. There were seven dead divers washed onto the beach. He is the only survivor. It would appear that something went wrong with the compressor that was supplying the air to their hoses.”

“ That’s tragic. What’s your ETA?”

“Captain said 2 hours.”

“Keep warming him and watch for arrhythmias. Have Captain Flynn call us when you are coming in, and we'll have an ambulance there on the quay. Call if anything changes.”

“Thank you, Captain,” and the call disconnected. 

“Swain, are you good? I need to start dinner,” Bomber said, resting a hand on Josh’s shoulder.

“Yeah, all good for now. Good job, and thanks.”

“No worries,” then she reached over and squeezed Nikki’s hand. “ I’m around if you need me, even if it’s just to talk, okay?”

“Thanks, Bomber.”

Swain did another vital sign check. “ He’s stable, Nikki; I’m going to go and change. He should be fine for a few minutes. Holler if there are any changes.” He was just leaving when Mike arrived in the wardroom to get an update. 

“Obviously, you are off the helm rotation. Keep me up to date on his condition.”

“Yes, Sir, I will, of course.”

“Nikki, could I have a word? Go shower and get into a dry uniform and meet me in my cabin.”

“Yes, Sir,” she responds, and gets up to follow him, but not before placing a kiss on Josh’s forehead. She knows what’s coming and she’s done hiding.

“ Sit down Nav,” Mike says. “I’ve asked X to join us; she should be here momentarily. How are you doing? That was pretty traumatic on the beach back there.”

“ It was shocking, Sir, horrible. All of those dead divers and then finding Josh... I’m trying to keep it together, but it’s so hard..”

There’s a knock on the door. “ Come!” Mike calls out. “ X, good. Okay, Nikki, I know that this isn’t the best time to have to talk to you about this, but I have to ask you about ET, and any involvement that you may have with him. It’s fairly evident from your reaction that there is something.”

“ Yes, Sir,” her voice hitching... “Josh...Josh and I are getting married. He’s planning on leaving the Navy at the end of this rotation.” Cat’s out of the bag, so she removed her ring from her dog tags.

“X, did you know about this?”

“I had strong suspicions, especially after the whole ‘bird boat’ incident. I spoke with Nikki, and she assured me that nothing had happened or would happen on the ship. I believe it to be true; she is just too much of a professional to let that happen.”

“Nikki?”

“Nothing ever happened on the ship other than friendship, Sir.”

“ Alright, I’ll accept that. Being that you two are engaged, I am putting you on compassionate leave effective immediately. I’ll notify Commander Marshall when I call in my report.” Then with a slight grin, “ congratulations, take good care of him; he’s a good guy.”

“ Thank you, Sir.” Leaving the Captain’s quarters, she hurried back to the wardroom and Josh. 

“Kate, you never said anything…” Mike says to her.

Kate closed his door. “ How could I really when essentially you and I were doing the same? I would have told you if I thought that anything was going on on the ship.”

“Okay, you’ve got me there,” reaching out and squeezing her hand before she left.

Swain was back in the wardroom when Nikki got back. She took a seat next to the bed on the opposite side from where Swain was working, and she sat holding Josh’s hand under his blankets and running her fingers through his curls, trying very hard not to cry.

Swain noticed her ring, “ Congratulations, Nav, when did he pop the question? He had talked to me about it. He was going to wait until he was discharged.”

“Last night. We are finally going to be together, Swain, and this happens. Life can be so cruel,” sighing heavily.

“That it can. Josh has a good chance for recovery, Nikki, don’t lose hope.”

“I’m trying…” then softly, “I’m trying.”

Ten minutes later...“Nikki, he’s stable. Do you feel comfortable if I get some SCRAN?”

“Sure, Swain. I know where to find you.”

“ Good. I’ll be back in a bit.”

She snuggled up closer to Josh, tears falling again…” Josh, please wake up, you can’t leave me now. We’re just beginning, come back to me...I need you”, she whispered.

As Swain was leaving, Kate came in. “ X, he’s unconscious but stable,” he said as he continued out the door. Kate couldn’t help but hear what Nikki was saying, and her heart hurt for her friend.

“ How’s he doing? I’ve brought you some soup.”

“Thanks... he’s the same. I just wish he would open his eyes…” Nikki started to cry again.

Kate set the cup down and pulled her friend to her, “ He’s a strong, healthy, guy Nikki. He survived when the others didn’t.”

All she could manage was a nod.

“May I see your ring?” Kate asked her, hoping to distract her just a bit.

Nikki held out her hand to her.

“ It’s beautiful. That man has good taste, must have cost him a bit of scratch.”

Nikki smiled sadly, “ Kate, I love him so much. He’s so kind, sweet, generous… I know I… we broke the rules, but he’s the one. I couldn’t let that go.”

“Well, you sort of broke the rules… Tell me how he proposed if it won’t be too much.”

Nikki smiled sadly again and told Kate about Josh’s surprise the night before. ( God… was it just last night? Feels like ages…)”

“That has got to be one of the coolest, sweetest, proposals I have ever heard.”

“Yup, that’s Josh. So, that’s why there’s a fish tank in our cabin. Do you still have the key that I gave you?” Nikki asked her.

“I do, what do you need?”

“Could you bring Lancelot home when we get in and give him a feed?”

“Of course, be happy to.”

Kate left a short while later, and Swain returned with a sandwich for Nikki. “ You’ve got to eat,” he said, handing it to her.

“Kate brought me some soup.”

“Good, eat the sandwich too.”

Mike had called NAVCOM after finding the dead divers and in turn Commander Marshall put a call into the Federal Police. Steve Marshall had relayed what he knew about the incident to the Feds from talking to Mike. Hearing the details, the Feds asked him to not release Josh’s id or the fact that the surviving diver was Navy until it was determined whether it was accidental or if it was foul play, and if so what the motive was.

Hammersley pulled into her berth, and the ambulance was there waiting on the quay as promised. Hammersley’s crew formed an honour guard and saluted Josh as he was carried off the ship by Buffer and Charge with Swain and Nikki following. Mike, Kate, and the other Officers and Petty Officers lined up just before the gangway.

Josh was loaded into the ambulance and Nikki went to climb into the back when the attendant stopped her. “Sorry, Ma’am, only family is allowed.”

Swain stepped forward and said only one word, “ fiance՛ and gave him a look.

“Alright, please sit at the front there, Ma’am,” indicating a jump seat. 

“Thank you,” she whispered to Swain, as she climbed into the ambulance.

Swain got into the cab with the driver. Five minutes later, they were in the emergency bay at Barry General Naval Hospital.

Nikki and Swain followed as the EMTs wheeled Josh into the ER where the trauma team met them, and Josh was immediately transferred into a trauma room. 

“Nav, you’ll need to wait here for a bit. I need to go in and give the doctor my report. I’ll make sure that someone comes out for you as soon as possible.”

Nikki nodded and found a seat in the waiting area.

Following the trauma team, Swain gave his hand-off report to Dr Collins. There wasn’t a lot that had changed since he last spoke with her. 

“Petty Officer, you did a wonderful job managing this patient. This is a complex case, and you probably saved his life and brain function. Have you thought about paramedic school?”

“Yes, Ma’am, I have.”

“Well, if you need a recommendation, come and find me. It would come with a promotion to LT also.”

“Thank you, Ma’am.”

Dr Collins ordered a full battery of tests, which included a CT scan, and an MRI of his head and chest. A trauma nurse started an arterial line, and blood was drawn for blood gases and toxicology, an EEG and neurology consult. 

The MRI and CT scans of his head showed a slight bit of brain swelling. His lungs had a little fluid. They would have to monitor for the development of pneumonia. His oxygen saturation level had improved on the ship to 96%, and his blood pressure had gone up as well. 

Once everything was done, Dr Collins went to the waiting area to speak with Nikki. Swain had explained her relationship with Josh.

“LT Caetano?”

“Yes, Ma’am?” she said, standing.

“I’m Captain Vivian Collins, Trauma Specialist. I understand that you are Leader Holiday’s fiance՛?

“Yes, Ma’am, please, how is he?”

“We can dispense with the ‘ Ma’am’; we’ll be seeing a lot of each other. He’s stable for now, but still unconscious, which isn’t yet too alarming. His body took a pretty good hit. The bloodwork showed that there was still a significant amount of nitrogen in his blood, so we’re going to give him a little time in the hyperbaric chamber to help with that. That also may have the added benefit of helping his brain to recover. After his time in the chamber, he will be transferred to the ICU.”

“Can I see him?”

“They’re getting ready to transfer him to the chamber, but come with me.”

Nikki stood by the stretcher, carding her fingers through his curls… (He looks so peaceful); leaning over, she kisses his forehead, and they wheel him from the ER to the hyperbaric chamber.

“LT, you can go with him if you like.”

“Thank you, Captain.”

Swain hugged Nikki. “ I have to get back to the ship; I’ll check-in tomorrow.”

“Thanks, Swain, for everything.”

“No worries, right?”

Once back on the ship, he went straight to Mike to give him an update on Josh’s condition. He found both Mike and Kate on the bridge.

“Thanks, Swaino,” Mike said. “ We’ll stop by the hospital tomorrow. Are you heading home?”

“Have to put the wardroom to rights first. Shouldn’t take too long.”

“Good. Have a nice evening, say hey to Sally.”

“Will do, Sir.”

After cleaning the galley, Bomber had checked on the wardroom and started to set it to rights. 

“Hey, Bomber, thanks.” 

“No worries, besides it's kind of in the job description, no?” 

Swain chuckled and started on the supply list.

“How is he?”

Swain shook his head, “ the same. He’s still unconscious. They’re putting him into the hyperbaric chamber to try and rid his blood of any remaining nitrogen. There is also the possibility that the chamber's increased oxygen will help his brain.”

“And Nav?”

“She’s trying to keep it together. The thing that I can’t wrap my head around is how this could have happened. I mean, seven divers dead! And one critical. I’m sure the Feds will be involved, and I wouldn’t be surprised if we get sent back out to find that missing boat.”

Thursday: Day 2

Nikki spent the night in a reclining chair that Josh’s nurse had brought in for her. She woke almost every hour when his nurse came in to check on him.

“Good morning, LT,” Dr Collins greeted with a smile.

Shaking herself awake, she saw Captain Collins standing next to Josh’s bed where she was giving him a quick exam, and checked his overnight record.

“Well, he’s stable. Unfortunately, with his prolonged state of unconsciousness, I have to consider coma.”

Nikki took a quick inhale at the use of that word.

“ LT,”...

“Nikki, please.”

“Nikki, it doesn’t mean that we don’t have hope. There is an excellent chance that he will make his way back from this, but it’s going to take some time. Does he have family, have they been notified?”

“His mum and sisters are in Melbourne. LT Commander Flynn will have notified them, I’m sure. I expect that at least his mum will arrive at some point today.”

“Now, Nikki, I know that you want to be here with him, and he needs to hear your voice, but you need to take care of yourself. Make sure that you eat and try to get some decent sleep. We’re possibly looking at a long haul; you’ll need your strength, and you won’t help Josh if you get sick yourself.”

Tearing up, “ Yes, Ma’am.”

Then Dr Collins surprised her by hugging her. “ Hang in there, stay strong and positive. Captain Elaine Swanson from neurology, will be in later. She will be taking over Josh’s care. I’ll still be stopping by from time to time, and I will handle any complications should they arise. I think you’ll like her, still, call me if you have any questions.”

Dr Collins left, and Nikki went to the washroom and cleaned up. Then after a quick check-in Josh’s room, she went to the hospital cafe՛ for a brew and muffin to bring back to his room.

Getting back to his room, she noticed that Josh had been repositioned to his side, and the nurse was just finishing up.

“Did you turn him?” she asked, hopeful that he had turned himself.

“I did. We will be repositioning him every two hours to protect his skin. My name is Michelle. I'll be Mr Holiday’s day nurse while he is here in the ICU. I’ll be here until seven, shift change. ”

“Nikki Caetano, Josh’s fianceˊ, introducing herself.

“Pleased. If you have any questions, don’t be afraid to ask. I’ll be in to check on him and his vital signs every hour, and we’ll be turning him every two hours to protect his skin. Call if you need anything.”

“Thank you.”

“My pleasure,” Michelle replied, smiling. “Oh! And talk to him, sing, whatever. Many times coma patients can still hear.” Nikki gave a slight shudder when she heard the word ‘coma’. “When they wake,” Michelle continued, “ patients often say they felt comfort when they were talked to. Believe it or not many times these patients can hear what’s happening around them. Any contact is good, especially physical. That is important too. Don’t be nervous about touching him.”

Nikki went to Josh, leaned over, and hugged him the best that she could, ran her fingers through his hair, which was one of his favourite things, then kissed his cheek and shoulder.

“Josh, Baby, I know you’re in there somewhere. You need to come back to me. I love you, and I need you. Don’t forget; we have a wedding to plan.” She kissed him again.

Josh’s vital signs were stable, and after Dr Collins made her rounds, she had him transferred from the ICU to the neurology unit.

It was just a little after noontime by the time the transfer occurred, and he was settled.

Janice, his new nurse, received her report from Michelle and then Michelle introduced Nikki to Janice.

“Nice to meet you, LT,” and she proceeded to get Josh settled.

An hour later, Nikki was dozing in the reclining chair when a nursing assistant escorted Josh’s mother and two sisters into his room. Diane Holiday is a beautiful woman of about sixty with light auburn curls, very blue eyes, and a trim figure. She couldn’t help but notice the beautiful young woman in a RAN uniform asleep in the chair next to the bed holding onto Josh’s hand. As she stood at the foot of his bed for a moment, she tried to compose herself before approaching her son. Josh appeared to be peacefully sleeping, lying on his back, and Diane went to the side of the bed, lifted his hand while she bent and kissed her son’s forehead. Amanda, Josh’s older sister, wiped a tear while Gail, three years younger than Josh, hugged herself, taking deep breaths, trying to keep herself under control. She was close to her brother.

Nikki woke, blinked, and noticed the three women. (must be Josh’s mum, I see Josh in her, her blue eyes and curls) “ Ah, umm... hi, you must be Mrs Holiday? I’m Nikki Caetano...Josh’s, umm, girlfriend,” not knowing how much Josh had told his family.

Diane turned from Josh and gave her a friendly smile, “Josh has told me about you. He talked about you in most of his emails. You must be very important to him, and please call me Diane.” Then motioning his sisters over to her, “This is Amanda Bradley, Josh’s older sister, and Gail Holiday, his younger sister.”

“I’m happy to meet you all; I only wish that it weren’t like this,” and with that, Nikki started softly crying again. “I’m sorry, I just can’t seem to stop,” she said with a self-deprecating chuckle.

“How is he?” Diane asked her.

“Well, his vital signs are back to normal...but…”

“I see. What are the doctors saying?”

“ The neurologist hasn’t seen him yet, but they’re saying that he’s in a coma,” Nikki said sniffing.

Diane reached for her and at the same time noticed the ring on her finger. Pulling her into a hug, “You’re more than just his girlfriend, aren’t you.” Then she stepped back just a bit and lifted Nikki’s left hand showing off Josh’s beautiful ring. “Exquisite, he’s always had good taste,” still smiling sadly, and hugging Nikki again. “He hadn’t said anything. How long have you been engaged?”

His two sisters joined in and admired the ring. 

Sighing, “One day…”. Tuesday evening.”

“ You’ve only been engaged for one day???” Amanda exclaimed.

“Sadly. Would you like me to call the doctor or his nurse so you can talk to her?” Nikki asked.

Diane went back to standing next to the head of the bed, his sisters each took a side, and Nikki backed away, giving them some space. “No, it’s okay, I'll meet his Dr when he makes his rounds. Captain Flynn said that there had been a diving accident?” Diane continued.

At that moment, Janice came into the room for the hourly check and noticed the new arrivals. Nikki introduced everyone. “Janice, this is Diane Holiday, Josh’s mum and his sisters, Amanda and Gail. Janice is Josh’s day nurse, LT Janice Burns.”

“Good to meet you, call me Janice, please. Well now, it seems that we are short a few chairs. I’ll have some brought in for you as soon as I’m done here.”

“Thank you,” Diane said, and asked Nikki what happened.

“ Would you like to step out while I change him and get him settled on his side?”

“Let’s go to the waiting area while Janice does what she needs to do, and I’ll tell you what I know,” Nikki suggested.

Once they were seated, Nikki went on to tell them about Tuesday evening, after they arrived back from patrol. How Josh had gone to her place for dinner, showed up with a small fish tank in a large wrapped box, and how he used it to propose. “ He was so adorable,” wiping a tear. 

“Later, he told me that he had committed to this dive company to dive the next day. He had committed before he had decided not to wait any longer to propose. Not wanting to cancel at the last minute, he went with the promise to be back by dinner.” Diane had taken both of her hands, holding them while she told the story. “Josh told me that he had been diving for this company, casually, for some time, banking all of his earnings so we would have a good start for our future. Evidently, he had been planning to propose for some time. I just can’t believe this is happening,” as tears flowed down her cheeks once again.

“That is so like my brother,” Gail said, wiping tears of her own.

“Around 11:00, yesterday morning,” Nikki continued, “I received the text that we had been crash-sailed, so I immediately tried to get in touch with him, but he wasn’t answering his text or phone when I called. As his divisional officer, I should have told him that he couldn’t go, but as his fiance… I feel so guilty... if I had just stopped him, tearing again. “I haven’t even had the chance to call my family. They don’t know about the engagement. They don’t even know that I was serious with anyone.

When I couldn’t get him, and he didn’t show up on the ship, I figured that he must have been out of range. The regulations are that we are supposed to be ready to sail in the event of a crash sail. We were on shore leave but not a full leave. 

When I arrived at the ship, and to the bridge, Captain Flynn said that we had to leave without him. NAVCOM had tasked Hammersley with locating a missing dive boat. He was angry that Josh had broken the shore leave protocol and Josh would be hearing it when they return.

I had this very sick feeling...I knew right then that it was his boat that was missing. When we arrived at the coordinates that we had been given… we...we…” Taking a deep breath and trying to keep control,“ There was no boat, but there were eight divers washed onto a beach, six men and two women. Seven dead, and Josh was just barely alive.” Taking a shaky breath, she continued, “ I found him floating on his back in the water, unconscious. Swain, our medic and Buffer, a fellow crew member, pulled him from the water and started CPR.

Dear God, he has to be alright,” Nikki sighed, “ I love him so, so, much, Mrs Holiday.”

Diane smiled, “ I know you do, Luv. Call me Diane, okay?” She was crying now too.

“Okay,” she said with a hitch to her voice.

A short while later, Jance came to the waiting area to let them know that she had finished changing him. Amanda and Gail had gone to the cafe՛ for a bite, Nikki and Diane returned to his room. While his sisters were gone, Diane and Nikki sat quietly talking, getting to know each other. Nikki liked Diane right off, and Diane felt the same about Nikki, happy to welcome her into their family.

It was late afternoon when there was a soft tap on the door and two Federal Police Inspectors entered Josh’s room showing their badges. 

“ LT Caetano? G’day. I’m Lead Inspector Alicia Hahn, and this is Inspector Sergeant Greg Callaghan.” Nikki went to stand. “No need,” she waved at her to remain seated. “LT, please don’t get up.”

“Inspector, this is Josh’s mum, Diane Holiday. She’s here with his two sisters; they went to get a cuppa and a bite.”

“We wanted to stop by and introduce ourselves. We’ll be looking into this dive boat incident—nasty business. I can’t even begin to imagine what you all are going through. When Leader Holiday wakes, we are hoping that he’ll be able to remember at least some of what happened on the boat before the incident. I understand that his condition is stable?”

“It is, yes.” Nikki answers.

“That’s good to hear. Okay then, we’ll leave you with your privacy. We’ll be talking again. It’s a pleasure meeting you both, and please call if you have any questions or concerns.” Alicia hands them each one of her cards. 

Just as the Inspectors left, Amanda and Gail returned with a brew for Nikki and their Mum.

“Was that the police?” Gail asked, and Amanda handed them their cups.

“Thank you,” Nikki said.

“Federal,” Diane answered. “ They’re looking into what happened. Thanks for the cup.” 

The sisters pulled their chairs closer so they could all chat.

“ This was no accident, I’m sure of it,” Nikki says with a bit of anger.

“What makes you think that? Who would want to hurt them?” Diane asks her.

“I don’t know, but Josh is too safety-conscious… he would have double-checked all of the equipment before he went down. Something’s not right. I can feel it.”

Then, just as promised, Janice was back again to turn Josh. She explained to Diane what they were going to do and why. “Nikki, would you like to help turn him, or I can call an assistant…”

Janice was experienced in caring for coma patients and knew that involving the loved ones in the patient’s care helped both them and the patient, and she encouraged it when appropriate.

“ Please, very much,” Nikki answered her.

“Well, I was just about to start his skincare. Would you like to do that?”

“ I would.”

“Perfect! Then handing her a bottle, “This is a lanolin and aloe lotion. He needs a good back rub to keep his skin soft and moisturised, and the rubbing action helps with blood flow. He’ll need his back, backside, legs, and feet done. Pretty much anywhere that will be touching the mattress. We’ll be doing this every day after his bath, and of course feel free at any time, feeling your touch will be a comfort to you both.

“Thank you.”

“My pleasure,” Jance said, smiling. “Oh! And talk to him, sing, whatever. Many times coma patients can still hear, and when they wake they say it helped when they were talked to, hearing is the first sense to return. Maybe bring in some of his favourite music, watch a TV show at night. Any contact is good, especially physical. We live through our senses. Don’t be nervous about touching him. I’ll be back in an hour. Call if you need anything.”

Nikki went over behind Josh, leaned over, and hugged him the best that she could, ran her fingers through his hair, which was one of his favourite things, then kissed his cheek and shoulder.  
“Josh, Baby, I know you’re in there somewhere. You need to come back to me. I love you, and we have a wedding to plan.” She kissed him again and started giving him his rub.

The afternoon passed by slowly, and It was now 6:00, Diane stood and sighed, “How about it girls shall we go for a bit. Change and get a bite?” Diane knew that Nikki wouldn’t be leaving Josh alone.

“Sure, Mum,” Amanda answered.

Diane took Nikki’s hand, “We’ll be back in a bit.” 

“Where are you staying?”

“The Navy has set us up in visitors quarters,” Gail answered.

“Are you all set getting there? Do you need a ride?” 

“We’ll be fine. You stay with Josh. I have a number to call; they said that they would send a Navy car to pick us up when we were ready and take us over. I’m fairly sure that we will be close enough that we will be able to walk back.”

“Well, okay...here’s my mobile number if you need anything.”

Diane, Amanda, and Gail left, and Nikki went to help Janice, it was time for Josh to be turned again, a seemingly endless cycle. 

They moved him onto his left side and Janice showed her how to position the pillows between his legs, then another one to support his arms and another pillow tucked at his back to hold him in position. They both talked to him the entire time that they were working.

“Okay, Nikki, are you all set? Can I get you anything?.”

“All set. Thanks. I’m going to run and get a sandwich and a brew.”

“Good idea. Are his mum and sisters returning later?”

“I’m fairly sure, yes.”

“Okay, then. Dr Swanson, his neurologist, should be in soon. She’s wonderful. We all love her.”

Nikki had just returned with her dinner when the neurologist arrived.

“LT Caetano is it? Captain Elaine Swanson, Dr Neurology.”

Nikki stood and extended her hand, “ It’s Nikki, please. Pleased to meet you.”

“I’ve heard the details of what happened. I guess that it’s been assumed that something went wrong with the air delivery system on the boat and too much nitrogen was delivered. The thing about that is, that’s it’s not detected until the diver starts to feel distressed. Unfortunately at that point, it’s usually too late.”

Nikki took a quick gasp in, “ are you saying… Are you saying that it’s too late for Josh? Is he going to stay like this?” Nikki started to have a panic attack.

“LT... Nikki, sit, head between your knees and slow deep breaths,” she said, and she rubbed her back. “That’s it, easy now. You misunderstood. Josh has survived that insult to his system. From what I've seen, there is every indication that he should wake as long as he continues to stay stable. The brain is a marvellous thing. It will shut itself down in order to rest and heal. But, there isn’t a fast and true time table. It’s a waiting game.”

“Janice has been teaching me how to take care of him. She said that hearing my voice and feeling my touch will help him. Can he really hear me? Feel me?”

“All indications are that coma patients who are not in a vegetative state have reported that contact with their loved ones was felt, and was of comfort to them. Janice is a wonderful nurse, and she has had a lot of experience with these types of patients. Don’t hesitate to climb up next to him on the bed. Again the more you get close to him, the better. Feeling any better?”

“Some, yes.”

“Good. I’ll be seeing you at least once a day. Janice or his night nurse, Tom, I think his name is, will let me know if anything changes. Then she gave her a quick hug, “ we’ll be seeing a lot of each other. Now make sure that you rest. Oh, I’m going to order physical therapy to start tomorrow. They will be doing passive exercises for him,” With that, she left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, and thank you for reading. 
> 
> I’m not sure at all about the diving facts, did what I could and had to “wing” some, okay, a lot.
> 
> I have done my best to be somewhat accurate with the medical stuff. I also have taken a great amount of liberty with RAN’s Medical Health Services and the ranks of the personnel as I had a difficult time with the research. I think that my fantasy medical personnel work well with the story, though, I hope that you agree too.
> 
> Happy reading!


	3. Chapter 3 - "Street of Dreams"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revised 14 December / a few additions and some corrections ;)

Street Of Dreams  
Rainbow 

I heard the sound of voices in the night  
Spellbound there was someone calling  
I looked around; no one was in sight.  
Pulled down I just kept on falling.’  
I've seen this place before,  
You were standing by my side 

I've seen your face before tonight.  
Maybe I just see what I want it to be  
I know it's a mystery. 

Do you remember me on a street of dreams?  
Running through my memory  
On the street of dreams  
There you stood a distant memory  
So good like we never parted 

And here we are right back where we started.  
Something's come over me  
And I don't know what to feel.  
Maybe this fantasy is real.  
Now I know I see what I want it to be  
But it's still a mystery. 

Do you remember me on the street of dreams?  
Running through my memory On the street of ( Dreams)

Josh felt like he was floating and drifting peacefully in a warm sea. He could hear what he thought was the murmuring of voices...Nikki? Mum?... then he drifted away...

“Mum, Dad, I’ve enlisted in the Navy.” 

Both speechless, a bit stunned. He had never mentioned any interest in the service. 

“Wow, son, where did this come from? What made you decide to enlist?” James asked.

“ Well, I graduated a year ago, and I have absolutely no idea what I want to do. So I figured that the Navy will teach me new skills. I’ll meet new people and work on the ships. Sounds like fun.”

Diane smiled at her son, but at the same time, she was worried, “ could be dangerous, yes?”

“Awe, Mum, we’re not at war or anything. I’ll be fine. What could happen?”

********************

Friday, Day Three

Charge, RO, Bomber, and Spider went to the hospital to check on Josh, worried about their mate, wanting to see how he was doing. As they came and went, Diane, Amanda, and Gail got to meet Josh’s shipmates. It was comforting seeing that Josh was so well-liked amongst the crew. 

********************

Able Seaman Holiday! He heard his name called out, made his way to the podium, and accepted his service medal from LT Commander Linda Smith, the captain of the frigate, HMAS Sydney, his latest posting.

“ Seaman Holiday, thank you for your service and congratulations on your promotion to Leading Seaman. 

Saluting smartly, “ Thank you, Ma’am,” then shaking her hand. Turning he saluted the attending Admiral then shook his hand as well…...the images began to fade, everything became dark again… Drifting, floating, sliding back into the darkness…

********************

Later in the day, Nikki was trying to read when Swain and Buffer, Josh’s best mates stopped in. 

“Hey, Nikki, how’s he doing? Any change?” Swain asked, already knowing the answer. Both of them hugged her.

“He’s the same, Swaino.” Then she leaned over Josh, placing a hand on his cheek, “Josh, Babe, Swain, and Buffer are here.” Turning to them, “ I know it’s weird talking to him like that, but his doctor said that it’s important.” Buffer had been looking a tad bit uncomfortable. 

********************  
What is happening? Everything is so strange… I feel like I’m here but not here... like I’m watching myself on the telly…

Approaching the gangway at Hammersley’s berth… “Sir!” saluting, “Leader Holiday reporting.”

Returning the salute, “ Leader, welcome aboard, do you have a Navy name?”

“It’s ET, sir.” 

Chuckling, “appropriate, this is our XO, LT Kate McGregor and our Navigator, LT Nikki Caetano, Nav, our third in command. Chief Petty Officer Chris Blake, Swain, will get you settled and show you the boat. I understand that this is your first posting on a patrol boat.”

“Yes, Sir. I am looking forward to being here.” …(and getting to know the Nav… she’s beautiful...) 

Swain approaches as the other’s head to the bridge. “I’m Swain. ET is it?”

“ Yup. What’s your lot in life here, Swain?”

“Coxswain and chief helmsman, chief medic.”

“That’s a lot of hats, do you cook too?”

Swain laughs, “ I can, but I won’t be.”

********************

“I’ve heard that,” Swain said. “You must be ET’s mum,” Swain said, looking to Diane. “I’m Chris Blake, Swain, and this big fella is Buffer.”

“A pleasure,” Diane answered for the three of them.

“We’re going to go after that dive boat, Nikki,” Swain tells her. “ Commander Marshall assured us that we would have the task. When we find it, and we will find it, I’ll be diving down with Marsh to get a look at it. We’ll inspect the equipment, and take some photos for the Feds, figure out what happened.

“What I know, Swaino is this wasn’t an accident. I can’t imagine why anyone would go after a dive boat like that, but I’m sure of it. Josh would have double-checked his equipment, and you know that.”

“Nikki, you really believe that someone deliberately did this?” Diane asked. “What motive could there possibly be?”

“Yes, I really do. In fact, I’m certain of it. I can’t imagine why, but, unfortunately, in the Navy, one of the things we see too often is the depravity that people assert against one another. The complete lack of caring for another human. It’s one of the reason’s Josh wanted out of the Navy; He’s seen enough, and I love him for that.”

Swain was a police officer before joining the Navy, he knew what to look for when investigating crimes, and he also knew that they would need hard evidence to prove that it wasn’t an accident, that it was sabotage. 

“With seven dead, you can be sure that there will be a complete and thorough investigation.” Swain continued.

********************  
Swaino? Buffer?..

********************

While they all continued to chat, Buffer was becoming increasingly uncomfortable just watching what appeared to be a sleeping ET. “ Nikki, I’ll stop by again. Hopefully, there will be some good news,” he said, then giving Nikki a quick hug.

“Swaino, I’ll be in the waiting area when you’re ready, no hurry. Nice meeting you all,” and he lumbered out of the room. Swain couldn’t help but chuckle and give his head a slight shake. Buffer is a large but gentle and kind man. But don’t cross him, and doesn’t take any crap from the crew he is responsible for supervising. He has the respect of the crew, and he is also well-liked. A few minutes later, Gail slipped out and followed him.

“Want some company? I needed to get some air myself. It’s tough seeing him like that,” Gail says as she approaches Buffer in the waiting room.

“Yeah, it’s a bit of a shocker. You look a lot like your brother. Gail is it?”

Smiling, “It is, and I get that a lot.”

Gail is easy going, like Josh, and she was able to pull him into a comfortable conversation. Buffer asked her what Josh was like as a big brother, and she happily told him many tales. Gail made him feel at ease, and he found himself liking her; a lot, even though just meeting her.

“Nik, do you need anything?” Swain asked her. “ I’ve got to be going.”

“No, I’m good, thanks. What I need you can’t give me… I’m sorry that didn’t sound very nice.”

“It’s ok, I understand.” 

“Say ‘hey’ to Sally for me.”

“You know, I will. She’s going to want to come by.”

“Please, Swaino, tell her anytime.”

Swain said goodbye and went by the waiting area to meet up with Buffer. Walking in he had to smile when he saw his large friend and Josh’s petite, young, blond sister deep in conversation. Like they were old friends.

“Hey, Mate, I’m going to shove off? I’ve got to get home to Sally and the munchkins.”

“Yup, good to go,” he said standing, then reaching his hand out to Gail. “It was a real pleasure meeting you, Josh’s sister,” Buffer said, teasingly.

“The pleasure was all mine,” she returned. Swain and Buffer headed out of the hospital, and Gail returned to her brother. When she got back to his room, she found Nikki already dosing in the lounge chair and her mother sitting quietly with a paperback that she had gotten from the gift shop. “ Where did Amanda get off to?” she asked quietly hoping not to disturb Nikki. 

“ She went to get a brew and call home,” Diane whispered.

Gail made her way over to Josh, leaned in and kissed his cheek. “ Hey big bro, I met your mate, Buffer…” she whispered. “ I like him.”

Nikki had just fallen asleep in the lounge chair and started to dream, and then she startled awake. “Nikki, Luv,” Diane said, “ you should go and get some sleep, in a decent bed and get something to eat, freshen up. When’s the last time that you’ve been home?”

“Wednesday, before we left for our sail.”

“I know you worry that he’ll be alone, but we’ll be here. And, I get that you don’t want to leave him, but this is going to be a long haul,” Diane said kindly.

“You’re right; it’s just so hard leaving him.”

“I know, go. If anything changes I promise to call. When you get back, the girls and I will go and get some rest ourselves.”

“Alright.” Nikki went over and sat on the edge of the bed, caressed his cheek, and then leaned in kissing him lightly. “ I’ll be back soon, Babe. I love you.” Kissing him again, she thanked Diane, picked up her seabag and headed for home, feeling beyond exhausted.

Walking into her townhouse, Nikki felt like she was suffocating. She hadn’t been home since the accident, and it was hitting her hard. There on her table was Lancelot where Kate had left him. Seeing the tank, she lost the control that she was desperately trying to hang on to. After another good cry, she stripped out of her uniform, climbed into the shower, and then into bed, her bed; their bed, where she saw Josh the last time before the accident. She cried softly while cuddling his pillow until she fell asleep.

Managing to sleep for 4 hours, she got up and ate a bowl of oatmeal with some fruit. Then she dressed in her favourite comfortable leggings and an oversized shirt.

(I guess I best be calling home before I head back), she thought, actually dreading the phone call. She picked up her phone and dialled her mother’s number. 

Her mother, Sophia, and father, Dom, live just outside of Perth in the same home that Nikki had grown up in and so being posted in Cairns, she doesn’t get home very often.

Sophia hadn’t been happy with her decision to go to ADFA instead of uni, and so Nikki and her mother clashed. She never accepted that Nikki was in the Navy. Being the only girl among three brothers, and adding to that she was the youngest, just made things more difficult. Her mother wouldn’t accept her independence and the fact that she was a grown woman and a Navy Officer and even still tried to control her. With Nikki being a very independent spirit, there were often disagreements. All of this was why she hadn’t yet told them about her and Josh. She knew that her mother would have something to say about her seeing a ‘Navy boy.”

Dom hadn’t been happy about her decision to go to ADFA either. Pretty, intelligent girls like Nikki didn’t join the service. He was old fashioned like that… find a nice boy, get married, have kids.

“Hello? Nikki?”

“Hi, Mum.”

“Well, this is a surprise. Is everything alright? It’s late to be calling not to mention that you hardly ever call,” letting loose her first salvo.

“Well, actually, everything is not okay. That is why I’m calling.”

“Dolcezza, sweetheart, what is it?”

“Mum, you best sit if you're not, I have a lot to tell you…”

“ So, just wait till I tell your Popa. Engaged! We haven’t even met this boy. Where did you meet him, the Navy suppose,” dig number two.

“His name is Josh, Josh Holiday and he’s a grown man Mum, not a boy. And yes, he’s in the Navy.”

“So, you’re engaged…”

“Yeah, but that ‘s not all…”

“You're pregnant!!!” Sophia exclaims, none too happily, after all, she’s not married. Marriage first, then baby.

“No, Mum, I’m not pregnant. Josh only asked me to marry him last Tuesday, that’s why I hadn’t had a chance to call. The next day he had a terrible accident. He’s in a coma, Mum,” her voice breaking and causing Sophia to soften a bit.

“Oddio! Nikki that’s horrible! Dolcezza, tell me what happened.” 

Nikki went on telling her about everything.

“ Would you like us to go up to Cairns?”

“No, that’s not necessary. Josh’s Mum and sisters are here.” (The last thing that I need is you hovering… she thought. And I sure as hell don’t need you pushing your nose into everything.)

“Well, wait until your Popa hears this news. He’ll probably call you.”

“ Tell Popa not to worry If I don’t answer. I’m with Josh mostly, and I can’t receive cell calls. Leave a message if you don’t get me, and I’ll call back.”

“You’ll call if you need anything?”

“I will, Mum.”

“Nikki, keep in touch. Let us know how...Josh is it? How he’s doing.”

“ Will do Mum. I’ve got to go and get back to the hospital.”

“You’re taking care of yourself, I hope?”

“Doing my best, Mum.”

They said goodbye, and she headed back to Josh. Missing him terribly. She had been gone for about six hours, and It was 10:00 in the evening. She immediately went to Josh to place a kiss on his head. “ I’m back, Luv,” she said to him.

“You’re back,” Diane said when Nikki arrived back at his room. “ Did you sleep and eat?”

“About 4 hours. I had a little something to eat. I called my mum.”

“Good. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, it will be. They don’t handle surprises very well.” 

“ Alright, we’ll take off then. Tom just finished repositioning him, so I guess he’s good for another two hours.” They each went to the “sleeping” Josh and said goodbye. “ We’ll see you in the morning, Luv,” Diane said to her son. 

Tom had Josh positioned on his side, so after the Holidays left, Nikki kissed his cheek, and draped her arm over him in a hug as she snuggled up close, wanting; needing, to feel connected to him. “ I’m back Luv …” she continued to talk to him softly, telling him how her day went, of her phone call to her mother, and how much she loved his family. Eventually, she drifted off to sleep.

*********************  
A strong feeling of warm comfort sweeps over him, ...Nikki…floating, drifting... 

Nikki...you’re here… you’re here...I love you,…need you… 

Laughing, the sun warm, the water cool and pleasant as they walked from the surf, holding hands and heading to the blanket that they had spread on their quiet section of deserted beach…. The memories, drifting through his head… telling her he loved her for the first time… she loves me….so happy...watching as he makes love to Nikki for the first time…

It’s midnight when Tom goes into Josh’s room to turn him yet again. “Nikki,” he whispers as he gently touches her shoulder, “ it’s time to turn him”.

“Huh? Oh, yeah,” trying to clear her head of the dream she had been deep into. ( It was a fabulous day. They finally had some time alone on this deserted beach… He loves me...it felt so real like they were back on that beach again. Josh holding her… loving her...)

“Oh! Sorry, Tom, I was dreaming.” 

“A good one, I hope.” 

Nikki smiled, “ the best. Do you need any help?”

“No, I’ll be fine.”

“Alright then, I’ll go to the loo.” 

Nikki went into the bathroom that was attached to Josh’s room while Tom got on with caring for Josh.

Pulling the blankets out of the way, Tom started to Chuckle. “Well, looks like someone was dreaming of his lovely lady. Glad to see you’re still in there...time to find your way back don’t ya think, Mate? You are one lucky bloke. This woman will not leave you, so you don’t leave her.”

“Did I hear you talking?” Nikki asked Tom as she came back into the room.

“You did. I was just telling your fella here that it was time to join the living and that you were waiting for him.”

Nikki smiled, “ Yes, Yes, I am.”

“We’re only doing his vital signs every four hours now, so I’ll be back in at 2:00. Try and go back to sleep.”

“Thanks, Tom. I will.” 

Then he winked at her, “ I think that your guy is missing you,” chuckling as he went out the door leaving her puzzled.

She picked up the iPod, chose their soft mix then laid back down next to Josh.

A short while later, Tom peeked in on his way to another patient's room and had to smile. (I sure hope that he comes around soon.) 

Saturday: Day 4

With Janice’s help, Nikki had taken over most of Josh’s physical care. She bathed him in the morning and did his skincare. Jance showed her how to give him mouth care, brushing his teeth while using the suction and applying glycerin to his lips. It helped her feel close to him.

“ Would you like to have him shaved? He’s starting to get a little scruffy,” Janice offered.

“No… let’s just leave that be. I kind of like it,” said with a little grin. “ He’s looking like David Lyons when he was in that show ‘Revolution’. It’s one of the shows that we never got tired of watching. Have you seen it?”

“I’ve heard of it, but I’ve never seen it,” Janice responds.

“You should check it out. It’s a good one. When I see David Lyons, I can’t help but think of Josh. They could be brothers.” They chuckled together; it felt good to be light for a moment.

******************************

A clear and calm … a fine sea day … relaxing at the helm, X has the comm... A sudden loud crash and shudder as the ship slams into something

“ALL STOP!” X yells.

All stopped Ma’am!

Captain on the bridge… “WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?”

Don’t know, Sir. There wasn’t anything visible in the water he’s responding from the helm.

“ ET full reverse!” Mike orders.

Full Reverse! Aye!

“Suit up, ET, go down and see what we hit, a quick check of the forward hull too.”

Yes Sir… Jumping from the ship… there, a large underwater buoy with something tangled and attached to it...transponder?

Back on board...

Returning from chasing an FFV, Captain wants a further exploration of the buoy and what it is marking on the sea bed…

“Swain, you and ET go and check that thing out, if you see anything don’t touch it. Take pictures ET then just come on back.”

Yes, Sir

X and Buffer waiting in the RHIB…

A box… flashing lights… Swain looks scared, … signals... we go up, fast.

Swimming hard towards the RHIB, almost there

Explosion! Swim!

Swain jumps onto the RHIB, and Buffer pulls him in …. Just making it to the RHIB... X pulls me in...

Nikki… Nikki is waiting for me … seems worried… I’m okay, okay. 

Maybe she cares about me...

A warm, pleasant feeling of contentment...

********************

In the morning Diane and the girls came in around 9:00 and had arrived just as Dr Swanson was making her rounds.

“You must be Josh’s mum and sisters. I can see the resemblance. I’m Capt. Elaine Swanson, Josh’s neurologist.” Then she turned to Nikki, “ Good morning Nikki., did you get some sleep I hope?” 

“Some, I went home for a few hours, and I got a bit of sleep here with Josh.”

While Nikki answered Dr Swanson, Diane stood and offered her hand, “ Nice to meet you. How is he doing, can you tell us anything?” she asked anxiously.

“Well, unfortunately, not too much, I’m afraid. All of his vital signs are good, stable. His CT scan and MRI were normal, with the exception of some slight brain swelling, that should resolve on its own. Given the circumstances of the accident that is to be expected. I’ll be ordering a repeat cranial MRI for tomorrow. His EEG shows normal brain activity, which is a good sign.”

“Then why isn’t he waking up?” Amanda asked.

“These are the things that we don’t know or understand about comas. It’s regrettably  
not uncommon. There is a possibility that there was some damage from lack of oxygen, although from what I understand, he was hypothermic when he was found. That can tend to protect the brain. The brain shuts down to protect itself. I am still quite hopeful that he will come around in a day or two. One of the big concerns, however, is pneumonia. What I got from the medics report was that he did have some water in his lungs. That was also evident in his chest film. All of the turning and repositioning helps with that too. 

Another thing, if he doesn’t come around by tomorrow, we’ll have to put in a TPN line, that’s Total Parenteral Nutrition. It’s a special intravenous line that is inserted into a large neck vein so that he can receive some nutrition.

Can I answer any other questions for you?”

“Thank you, Doctor. I believe that you have covered all of my questions.” Diane said. “Girls?” They both nodded that they were all set.

“This is so much to take in,” Diane said aloud. Then her thoughts turned to Josh’s dad, how much she missed him and wished that he could be there with them now. He had been gone a little over a year, and now she could lose her son too. She turned away a moment to compose herself.

“No, worries,” Dr Swanson replies. “comes with the job,” she said with a smile while placing a hand on her shoulder. “Feel free to call me anytime if you have concerns or questions. The nurses can always get in touch with me.”

Buffer and Swain had just walked in. “ Where is everybody?” Buffer asked. 

Nikki smiled, knowing exactly what ‘everybody’ he was looking for. “Diane needed some fresh air, Amanda is calling her husband and kids, and I believe Gail went for a bite.”

“Umm, I think I’ll go and get a cuppa myself,” he said shyly.

Swain chuckled as he put his arm around Nikki’s shoulder and pulled her close. “ I think he’s got it bad. He talks about her constantly.”

“Funny, how things work sometimes,” Nikki said. “ I believe that the feeling is mutual, but Gail will be going back to Melbourne…”

When Swain and Buffer stopped by the hospital, Buffer found himself spending some time with Gail. He enjoyed her company and found her easy to talk to. They had coffee together during the times that he had visited, and they sometimes walked through the hospital gardens to get outside and away from the stress of watching Josh.

( What the hell’s wrong with me?) Buffer asked himself. ( I’m falling for a woman who is wrecked over her brother… perfect timing Buffer...just perfect… and add to that, she’s probably ten years younger than me.)

At the same time, Gail was thinking the same thing ( What the hell? Josh is lying there and I’m flirting with a fellow sailor, and I can’t seem to help myself… Josh would probably laugh. Maybe when Josh is better…)

Buffer saw Gail sitting near the window in the hospital cafe′. He got his cup and went over to join her.

“This seat taken?” (Wow, lame, you dolt…)

Gail smiled sadly at him and waved towards the seat. “ Please, the company would be nice. He doesn’t seem to be getting any better. It’s frustrating, the waiting. I miss my brother.”

“Yeah, I can get that. He’s a really good guy, you know? Of course, you do. Everyone likes him; he’s a lot of fun and compassionate. You can totally see it in the way he interacts with the people that we meet on our patrols. In fact, he and Nikki got into it when she got jealous over an island girl who mistook his kindness for flirtation, and then the girl kissed him. It was totally unexpected. I had to laugh at Josh’s face when it happened.” Buffer chuckles at the memory. 

“Yup, that’s my brother. My friends would, I swear, only come by to hang with him,” Gail laughed.

“Nikki was utterly green! And ET felt the full wrath of her Italian temper,” chuckling some more.

Gail was laughing with him as she listened to the story.

“We’re leaving for a fourteen-day patrol on Tuesday. Part of our patrol will be investigating the area that the dive boat went down. The Feds are going to be joining us. Maybe we will get some answers. Are you planning on returning to Melbourne soon?” ( Jeeze, just put it out there why don’t cha.)

( Hmm, Josh, forgive me but I like this guy.) “ Amanda and I are going back tomorrow evening. Amanda needs to get back to her family, and I need to get back to my cat. Just kidding, I have to get back to work. Got to pay for all of that cat food.”

Buffer laughed; she was very much like her brother, from her curly blond hair and smashing smile and dimples, her intense blue eyes, to her sense of humour. “ What’s work?” he asked.

“ I teach kindie. The kiddiwinks are so adorable.”

“Maybe we could email or chat occasionally?” Buffer asks.

“I would like that,” she says. Gail gets a pen from her bag and writes her information on a napkin then hands Buffer the pen so that he can do the same.

“ So, Buffer, that’s your Navy tag, isn’t it? Do you have a real name?” she asked with a twinkle.

“It’s Peter, Peter Tomaszewski.”

“Whew! That’s a mouthful! Well, Peter Tomaszewski, I best be getting back upstairs.”

“Yeah, I should find Swaino and get going.” They left the cafe՛ together. 

“Ahh, so there you are, I wondered where you got off to,” Diane said to her daughter with a knowing smile as they wandered back into Josh’s room.

“Well, time we’re not here,” Swain said. “Sally said to tell you that she wants to stop by if that’s okay.”

“Sure, Swain, I’d like that.”

“Nice to see you again,” Diane says to them.

“Same here, Ma’am,” Buffer responds.

“Oh, God, it’s Diane please! Ma’am just sounds old!”

They were laughing as they went out the door.

Nikki looks at Gail, “so, you and the Buff, huh? I can’t wait to tell your brother,” Nikki teased.

Gail blushed, and shrugged, “ He’s a nice guy.”

“Yes...yes he is.”

***********************  
Voices... fading...far away… echoing...Swaino? Buffer?... Gail?

**********************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I have just started working on the next chapter so it may take me a little while to get it together. I promise that there will be one. I won't leave a story unfinished. 
> 
> Comments would be awesome and are a great help. If there are any glaring inconsistencies please tell me.
> 
> Be safe! Wear a mask!


	4. Chapter 4 - All I think of Is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revised and re-submitted.

All I Think of is You  
by Tim Smith   
Looking out into the setting sun  
Bright orange and brilliant red hues  
Mind drifting off in the distance  
All I think about is you

Each day we are getting closer  
but you are so far away  
My heartbeat is getting stronger  
As I think about you

I need your love to hold me up  
When life comes crashing down  
Make sense out of everything  
When all seems lost  
You seem true

Looking out in the setting sun  
Flickers of hope I see  
Foreseeing just you and me  
In each and every dream

My heart is calling you home  
Come slip inside my room  
Lay your head upon my pillow  
Waiting, wishing, wondering  
All I think about is you.

********************  
I feel like I’m watching myself, how can that be? What is happening?...  
Holding hands with Nikki we’re hiking Josephine Falls...Birds...lots of birds. Alone on the trail...so peaceful...feeling so happy.content, never felt this way… the roar of the falls, we’re getting close...Holding Nikki as we watch the falls… we sit quietly, just being... telling her I love her... I love being with her, close to her...kissing, touching, holding her… being together… I love you Nikki  
I love you, Josh  
Sunday, Day 5  
It’s been five days since the accident and Josh is still not showing any signs of emerging from his deep sleep. It’s 6 a.m., and as Nikki is lying next to him, tracing small circles on his arm she’s thinking,(this can’t be how it ends, can it? Why us? We’ve gone through so much to be together, now this). She has been staying with him every night, wanting to be sure that one of them would be there if (no, when!) he wakes up, going home for only a few hours after Diane would get there in the morning. This has been her life for the last five days, and would continue to be so as long as he was here. Before leaving for home, she would stay and chat with Diane and his sisters. ( What a way to get to know his family).“Josh, Babe, I love you so much. We’re only just getting started; I miss you. Come back to me Babe, please...please...” she cried softly. ( I wouldn’t think that I had any tears left) she thought.  
Expecting Diane and his sisters to get there around 9:00, meant that for now, she was alone. It’s peaceful in his room, she had put on some soft music, singing along with some of the songs while she took care of his morning routine, kissing him often, not being able to help herself.   
Finished and seeing him settled, she cupped his cheek, and kissed him once again. “Josh, Luv, I’m going to get a brew and a muffin. I’ll come right back. Wake up, and you can have one too,” kissing his fuzzy check.  
Nikki was returning with her breakfast just as Dr Swanson was arriving to check in on Josh.  
“Good morning Nikki. How are you holding up? Did you sleep?”  
“I’m doing ok, managed to sleep a few hours. I’m just really troubled that he’s not waking up. It’s been five days.”  
“I know, Nikki, but unfortunately this is a waiting game. Hang in there and don’t give up on our boy yet.   
Later this morning I’ve scheduled a procedure in order to insert a special catheter, called a PICC line, that’s a peripherally inserted central catheter. It will be inserted into a large vein in his chest., so that he can be started on IV nutrition, TPN.”  
“TPN?”  
“Total Parenteral Nutrition, feeding through an IV. He’s scheduled in Vascular Radiology at 10:00 to have it put in. It needs to be inserted under x-ray guidance. We’ll need a consent form signed. Are you his proxy?”  
“No, we talked about it but hadn’t gotten to it. The Navy has proxy. We are required to give proxy in the event that something were to happen while at sea. I’ll call Captain Flynn. Can he give telephone consent?”  
“Yes, we can do that. Can you try him now? I’ll get Janice to witness the consent.”  
Dr Swanson left to find Janice while Nikki dialled Mike’s number and hoped that he would pick up.   
“Mike Flynn.”  
“Captain, it’s Nikki.”  
“Hey, how are you doing? How’s Josh?”  
“He’s the same. That’s why I’m calling. They need to do a procedure. He needs a special IV so that he can receive some nutrition and they need consent. The Navy is his proxy. Will you consent? It can be given over the phone.”  
“Of course, Nikki, what do I need to do?”  
“I’ll give the phone to Dr Swanson.”  
“ Okay, Nikki.”  
“Dr Swanson, LT Commander Flynn…” handing her the phone.  
“LT Commander, this is Captain Vivian Swanson, Sir, Leader Holiday’s doctor. I’ll explain to you what we’re going to do and you can ask any questions. Then I’ll ask you to verbally confirm your consent for the procedure. Your consent will be witnessed by LT Burns.”  
“Alright, go ahead, Captain.”  
Dr Swanson put the phone on speaker and explained the procedure to Mike while Nikki listened in.  
“LT Commander, is consent given for the procedure?”  
“I am giving consent for Leader Holiday to have the procedure as discussed,”  
“Thank you, Sir. The procedure is very straightforward and will be done in in the radiology department at 10:00 this morning.”  
“Thank you, Captain. Would you hand the phone to Nikki please?”  
“Of, course.”  
Taking back the phone she took it off speaker. “ Captain?”  
“Truthfully, Nikki, how are you holding up, Kate and I are concerned.”  
“I’m doing the best that I can. It’s so very hard seeing him lying there like that.”  
“I’m sure. Please call if we can do anything for you or even just to talk. Any indications when Josh might…”  
“No, that’s why the TPN line, he needs nutrition not just fluids. Captain...,”   
“Nikki, it’s Mike, we’re not on duty now.”  
“Thank you. I’m so worried about what will happen if he doesn’t come around in the next few days? They’re not going to let him stay here indefinitely. The thought of him going to some care facility… just makes me sick.”  
“ There’s still a chance that he’ll wake, right?”  
“That’s what Dr Swanson says.”  
“ You need to hold on to that and try to stay positive, for him. How’s his Mum and sisters?”  
“Holding on, just like me. They are so wonderful. He has a great family.”  
“I want you to know that NAVCOM has assigned Hammersley to the recovery of the dive boat. We will find out what happened, Nikki, no worries, okay?”  
She was finding it difficult keeping the tears from falling, and all she managed to get out was one word, “Yup.”  
“We’ll keep in touch and keep you up to date with what’s happening.”  
“Thank you, Captain, ah, Mike, and thank you for the leave, I need to be here with him. I really would have been no good on the ship.”  
“No worries. You need to be there, family first. We’ll be in touch, and make sure that you call if you need anything.”  
“Thank you, I will, Sir.”  
Diane arrived a little after 9:00. “ Hey, Nikki,” giving her a hug and bussing her cheek. “How was your night? Sleep any?” as she handed Nikki the latte that she brought for her.  
“Hi. Thanks,” indicating the coffee. “ I slept off and on. It’s hard with an every two-hour turning schedule.”  
“I know that you don’t like leaving him, but Nikki…”  
Nikki interrupted her, “ I can’t. I can’t let him be alone, and I want to be here when he wakes up.”  
Diane smiled, “ I know. Anything new? Did I miss Dr Swanson?”  
“You did, she just left. She said that they need to bring him to radiology to have a special IV inserted so that he can receive IV nutrition.”  
“When is this happening?”  
“They’ll be coming for him shortly. The procedure is a 10.”  
“Where are Amanda and Gail?”  
“They stopped in at the cafe to grab a brew and something to eat. The girls will be leaving for Melbourne in the morning. As much as they want to stay, they both need to get back.”   
“What time is their flight? I’m going to miss them both.”  
“ It's at 8:15.”   
“What about you?” Nikki asked Diane.  
“I’m going to stay a bit longer.”  
“ I’m glad. Are you planning on staying in the Navy’s guest house?”  
“Yeah, that’s what I was thinking.”  
“ Why not stay with me? I have a spare bedroom. We can pick up Josh’s car; it should still be at the marina. You can use it to get around.”  
“ Nikki, that is sweet, but I don’t want to burden you any more than you already are.”  
“Diane, really, I would love it if you would come and stay, and you know that Josh would want you to.”  
“Alright, then, I will.”  
“ Later on, while Amanda and Gail are here, we can go and pick up your things, then get you settled.”  
Amanda and Gail walk into the room just then, “after Amanda and Gail get here, what???” Gail says going over to Nikki and hugging her before they both went over to say good morning to Josh; kissing their brother on the cheek.  
“What were you two talking about, looked kind of intense,” Gail asks.  
“Not at all,” her mother answers. “ Nikki has offered to have me stay at her place and to use your brother’s car.”  
“ I’m glad, Mum. We have been feeling bad about leaving you.” Amanda tells her.  
“ No worries, Amanda, I’ll be fine.”  
“I’m sorry to see you go,” Nikki says to them, “ but I understand, and I know that Josh would understand too. He adores his little niece and nephew. He shares their pictures with me whenever he gets a new one. They are absolutely adorable. Twins! They must be a handful.”  
“Thank you, and they are both adorable and a handful. It’s awful seeing my brother like this, but it’s a comfort knowing that he has someone who loves him looking after him,” Amanda says.  
“Ditto,” Gail adds.   
They visited and chatted for a bit, comfortable being with each other.  
It was late afternoon. “Are you ready to go and get your things?” Nikki asked Diane. Then looking to Amanda and Gail, “ Is that alright?”  
“Of course,” Amanda answered for them both.  
Nikki went to Josh, kissed his cheek and told him that she was going to get his mum settled in at her place and she’d be back soon.  
“ Don’t worry, Nikki, and take your time. We’ll be here to keep an eye on him.” Gail said.  
“I know, I’m sorry, of course, you will. I realise that I sound like a broken record; I can’t stand the thought of him being alone.”  
“He won’t be, promise,” Amanda replied.   
Leaving the hospital, they went and picked up Diane’s things from base housing where she was staying. “I’ll call NAVCOM later and let them know that you’ve moved out,” Nikki told her.  
“Thanks, Nikki, you’re an angel, I am so happy that you and Josh found each other,” smiling sadly.  
“Yeah, me too. I thank the Navy every day,” she replied with a chuckle. “I’ll take you home first, get you settled in, I need to get the spare keys. Then we can get Josh’s car from the marina.   
Nikki pulled into her garage and showed Diane into the house.  
“This is such a perfect place,” Diane remarked. “Is it a rental?”  
“It is. I love it here. I wanted to be off base, and this was close. And by not being on base, it has the extra benefit that Josh could visit away from prying eyes. Nikki showed Diane to the spare bedroom where she dropped off her suitcase and then gave her a tour of the cozy townhouse.   
“ I love the balconies.” Diane tells her.  
“We do to. Josh and sit out here often. We eat a lot of meals out here too.”  
“I can see why, I would too.”  
“Are you ready to go an get the car? I can grab takeaway Chinese for us on the way back.  
“I’m ready, and Chinese sounds perfect.”  
They chatted over their dinner of Chinese food. Nikki told Diane how Josh was planning on moving in as soon as he could. “ He would have to wait until his contract was up. He couldn’t very well give the Navy my address as his. Sadly, we didn’t really have much of a chance to make plans.”   
“What about the Navy?”  
“Josh’s contract is up next month. Then this happened. The Captain found out about us when he saw me with Josh after the accident.”  
“What did he say? He could have one or both of you immediately discharged, right?”  
“He could, Lt Commander Flynn, Mike, is a reasonable man. When he confronted me, I came clean and told him that Josh and I were just engaged and that he was going to leave the Navy when his contract was finished next month.  
Kate, our XO, spoke up for us and told him that we had kept our relationship off the ship and that we were as discreet as possible before this happened.”   
“What did he say?”  
“Not too much, he likes us both, so he kind of grunted and said congratulations,” Nikki chuckled.  
“Did anyone else know about you two?” taking a sip of wine.  
“Swain and Buff had a pretty good idea that something was up. Especially when Josh stopped picking up the ladies during shore leaves. You know... his reputation? I think that Bomber, our cook/ medic, and Spider, a young first-year that Josh had taken under his wing, had a fairly good idea that we had strong feelings for each other. They would never say anything. I share a cabin with Kate, I know that she knew, but she chose to look the other way.”  
Nikki excused herself to shower, change and pack her overnight bag before returning to the hospital. Standing under the hot shower, she thought about her conversation with Diane and how easy it was to talk to her.  
“I’m going,” Nikki said to Diane forty minutes later. “ Please, make yourself comfortable and help yourself to anything. What do you think that you’ll do tonight?”  
“Well, first, I’m going to call Amanda and Gail. After that, I’m thinking of a glass of wine and some mindless TV, then bed, and hopefully sleep.”  
“That sounds good. Good night, I’ll see ya in the morning. Please make yourself at home.”  
“Thank you again, Nikki.”  
Nikki smiled.  
Arriving at Josh's room, she found his sisters well into a game of gin. As they were playing, they were talking to Josh like he was there playing with them. Nikki found it sweet.  
“Hey, Nikki, want to play?” Gail asked.  
Nikki hesitated at first feeling badly about playing with Josh lying there. ( hell, he would want me to) , yeah, sure taking up a spot near them. She found herself actually able to relax, even if it was just for a little while.  
“So,” Gail started. “ I know that you met in the Navy, but how?”  
“Do you believe in love at first sight?” Nikki answered.  
Amanda chuckled, “ not exactly, a physical attraction, maybe, but love?”  
“I was transferred to HMAS Hammersley when their navagtor needed to be transferred for personal reasons. Josh was on deck when I arrived and as I was being welcomed by Lt Commander Flynn and the other officers I saw him watching me. I found myself looking at the most fantastic blue eyes and brilliant smile I had ever seen, with dimples no less! I went weak in the knees, and I knew then and there that I was in trouble. I had trouble concentrating on what was being said to me,” laughing.  
“ Yeah, our brother is adorable,” Gail smiled.  
“So, a week later,” Nikki continued, “ we were coming into port when I crossed paths with him on the quarter-deck, and he cheekily asked me if I was going to buy him a drink. ‘ET’, I said, ‘you are aware of the non-fraternization rule for shipmates’. Then he flashes me that smile, the one that melts me to the core, ‘Yeah, I know the rule.’ I met him for drinks. The rest is history as they say.”  
“How in the world did you ever manage on the ship?” Gail wondered.  
“It was difficult at times; we had to just focus on our work. We would meet for coffee and talk, keeping everything above board. Really, it allowed us time to get to know each other. Probably more so than other couples.”  
Amanda looked at the clock on the wall, “ well, sister. I think we should be going with our having an early morning flight.” Gail stood up with Amanda and went around to the other side of the bed bringing Nikki into an embrace, “Well, sis-in-law to be. I’m so glad that I got to know you. I sure wish it wasn’t like this.”  
“The same to you,” Nikki answered sadly.  
“Nikki, be sure and take care of yourself. You know that is what Josh would want. Stay in touch.” Amanda said.  
“I will.”  
Gail and Amanda left , and Nikki went to get ready to sleep. Tom had come in to turn Josh on to his back while Nikki went to grab some juice from the machine before she settled in next to Josh.  
********************  
It’s dark … there’s a giant full moon...it’s beautiful out over the water...we’re behind the ‘typhoon’ one of our secret spots.  
Josh, the rotation is almost up, have you thought about what you want to do?   
Yeah, stay with you.  
Come on, you know that’s not possible if we want to see each other.  
I’m just teasing... I’ve applied for the submariner program and been accepted.  
You never mentioned that you were interested in transferring to the Sub Service, that’s all the way in Watson’s Bay! Across the country! We’ll see each other even less!  
We’ll have holidays, and it's just a few months. I’d like to get my dolphins.   
Nikki’s pouting… a few months, six months Josh… I just want to kiss that pout away...that beautiful pout  
Yes, six-month commitment. Nikki we’re on different postings, we can date...no more hiding, we can be together, go on holiday…  
Fading… dimming...ebbing...  
Submarine escape training...I’m here, doing it ...going for my dolphins ...lonely, missing Nikki.   
Five months… five long months … almost done...transfer back to Cairns.   
I thought I could do this ...just too much water...too deep...can’t breath...panic… can’t do this...got to get off this boat. Can’t finish… need to get out of here… five months in and I can’t do this anymore...so much water...so deep...  
Doc gives me something… I sleep...Captain MacCallum visits me in my berth “Sorry ET; I need to get you off the boat. You’re the best damn electrical tech that I’ve had; I’m sorry to see you go. You know that Dolphins are awarded at the captain's discretion. I have seen how you’ve been struggling; we’ve all noticed, and yet you performed your duties admirably. As far as I’m concerned, you’ve earned your Dolphins, and the crew agrees congratulations.”  
Stunned… confused... feeling like a failure but I was given the Dolphins.  
I’ve arranged for you to be transferred to Cairns, back to patrol boats...Commander Marshall wants me back on Hammersley...Nikki’s going to be upset… I’ve dropped on the Stuart … feeling better...fresh sea air, sunshine. What will Nikki say...I should have told her I was having trouble...didn’t want to worry her...should have told her I was coming back to Hammersley.  
The RHIB is coming… going to Hammersley feels like going home… I can feel the sun on my face...I take a deep breath, smell the fresh sea air...relief...I’ll see Nikki, it’s been so long...too long… Charge and the mates are waiting for me … feels good...Oh God, Nikki your so beautiful and angry,...she’s upset...she turns away… Look at me Nikki, Please!  
Should‘ve told here was coming...she’s upset… You only care about being with your mates, NO...NO...Not true! I care, I really do... Nikki, Please understand, I couldn’t stay on the sub any longer… Crying, she’s walking away from me... disappointed…she’s so disappointed...I’m sorry... Two days and she’s still not talking to me...hurts… speak to me, please… let me explain… I had to come back...Commander Marshall knew I wanted to return to Cairns, so he put me on Hammersley ‘cause they needed my help...I couldn’t stay… I’m so sorry… talk to me...I love you … talk to me…  
She finds me in the control room… Nikki...what are you doing here?   
Josh, I’m disappointed, that’s all. I thought you changed your mind about us.  
Nikki, my emails...I meant every word.  
I know, I’m ridiculous. Guess we can’t go to Fraser Island...she’s crying  
We can and we will...I want to hold her... we just have to keep doing what we have been doing.  
But they know, the crew knows...I know they do!  
It’ll be okay…Swain, Buffer, Charge and the rest, they wouldn’t say anything… aching to kiss her...five days til shore leave… I’ll take her away...we can be together...  
********************  
Tuesday Day 7  
Hammersley left port early morning steaming for Red Reef to search for the missing dive boat. Inspectors Hahn and Callaghan are on board with them.  
“Coming up on Red Reef, Sir,” LT Simon Bastian, “ Fish” announced. He’s acting navigator while Nikki is on leave, on loan from the Melbourne.  
“What the hell was ET doing this far out while we were on short leave,” Mike muttered to himself.  
“Sir?” Fish asked.  
“Sorry, thinking out loud. Have you plotted a search grid?”  
“Yes, Sir, already given to the helm.”  
“X, have the team ready the ‘Tow Fish’. Mike ordered.  
“What’s a ‘Tow Fish’?” Spider wanted to know.  
“It’s a side-scanning sonar device that is towed behind the ship. With it we will be able to see the ocean floor,” Charge answered. “Images are projected to a monitor on the ship.”  
“Cool beans.”  
Once they arrived at the last known coordinates of the Pearson Marine’s boat, Mike ordered the Tow Fish deployed. Mike, Kate, the two inspectors, and several members of the crew gathered to watch the monitor as Hammersley slowly moved through the grid.  
They had been working the search grid for two hours before they came upon a sunken vessel in 15 m of water.  
“Swain, Marsh, suit up.”  
“Aye, Sir.”   
Desending to the sunken boat they started their inspection and search, with Marsh taking numerous photos. When they came upon the dive compressor, Swain pointed to the gauges and the settings while Marsh took close up pictures.  
Cautiously entering the vessel’s cabin, Swain started looking about, startling when he looked into the head and found a body wedged into the small space. This was not an accident, he thought. Leaving the cabin, he went and got Marsh so that he could photograph the body in situ.   
Next, he went about trying to find out why the boat sank. Checking the hold, he found that a huge hole had been hacked into the hull. (Well, there you have it, must have sunk fast.)  
Because of the time spent below, Swain and Marsh took almost an hour to ascend and return to Hammersley. Mike, Kate, and the inspectors were waiting for them on the deck as they exited the RHIB.  
“Swain, Marsh, what did you find?” Mike immediately asked the two.  
“It’s the Pearson Dive boat, Sir, and it wasn't an accident. The dive mix was clearly tampered with, and the boat was deliberately sunk. A gaping hole the size of a watermelon had been hacked into the hull.”  
“The best part, Sir, was the body in the head. Felt like I was in a horror flick.” Marsh added.  
Inspector Hahn stepped forward, “ a body? Did you touch it?”  
“No, of course not, Ma’am,” Swain answered her a little annoyed having been a copper before joining the Navy. “I left it as I found it not knowing how you would want to handle it. We’ve got pictures of everything.” Then Swain handed the camera over to his Captain.  
“We should bring the body up,” Alicia Hahn said.  
“Swain and Marsh are my only certified divers, and they can’t go back down today,” Mike told her. “ If it’s that important that the body be recovered now, I can see if there are any assets in the area that can lend us a dive team.”  
“That would be good. The sooner that we get on this, the better.”  
“ RO,” Mike called over the intercom.  
“Sir?”   
“Find out if there are any assets in the area and how far out they are from us.”  
“Sir.”   
“Swain, you and Marsh hit the shower then meet us in the conference room. We’ll load up the disk from the camera and see what you got.”   
“Thank you, Sir.” they both answered.  
Mike, Kate and the Feds made their way back to the bridge.  
“So, Nikki was right about this being deliberate,” Kate stated as she walked next to Mike.  
“It would appear so,” Mike replied. “What I can’t wrap my head around is why? What in the devil’s name would cause someone to murder eight people? Nine if Josh hadn’t lived.”  
“Let’s hope the Feds can figure it all out.”  
As they walk onto the bridge, RO calls out, “ Kingston is two hours out, Sir.”   
“Get NAVCOM for me; maybe Kingston can do the recovery.”  
“Yes, Sir.”  
“Commander Marshall,” Boss.  
“Thanks, RO. Get the disk out of here,” handing RO the camera, “and loaded up on the conference room computer, please.”   
“Sir.”  
“Mike, what’s the word?” Steve Marshall’s voice came over the speaker.  
“We’ve located the dive boat, and it was definitely not an accident. The compressor had been tampered with. Also, Swain and Marsh found a body shoved into the head, and it needs to be recovered. They can’t go down again today, but Kingston is two hours out from us.”  
“Alright, I’ll divert Kingston to your location. You’ll be bringing the Feds in once that’s done?”   
“Yes, Sir.”  
“Once Kingston has recovered the body, have the body transferred to Hammersley so Kingston can continue their patrol.”  
Charge and Buffer were listening to what was going on. “ It had to be Kingston,” Charge muttered referring to their on going rivalry.  
Twenty minutes later, Mike, Kate, Swain, Marsh, and the two Feds were assembled in the conference room.   
Swain brought up the first of the photos and began going through them, explaining as he went along. “The image of the vessel’s transom clearly shows the name of the boat as belonging to Pearson Marine.  
Here’s the compressor,” Swain said. The next picture was a close-up of the gauges on the compressor. “These gauges show that the dive mix had been altered. They should have been set to deliver a mix of 21% oxygen and 79% nitrogen. As can be seen in the photo, the oxygen being delivered had been dropped to 10% with an increase in the nitrogen to 90%. The divers would be oxygen-starved. If the mix had been altered gradually, they probably wouldn’t notice until it was too late.”  
“Anyway this could have been accidental?” Kate asked.  
“No, Ma’am. The mix would have to have been normal for some of the dive, or they would have noticed right away. Whoever did this gradually changed the mix, and given the dead body, and gaping hole in the hull, it’s deliberate.”  
“So, a big question,” Alica Hahn adds, “ how did Holiday survive? Could he have been involved somehow? Maybe he planned on surfacing sooner? He just became engaged, maybe needed money? Money is the ultimate of motivators.”  
“With all due respect, Ma’am,” Swain says, sounding a little heated. “Going down knowing that the dive mix would be tampered with would be tantamount to suicide. Why would he or anyone agree to a plan like that?”  
At this Mike jumped in, “ET has been under my command for nearly six years. There is simply no way that he would be compromised. He is a compassionate and honourable man. Loyal to the Royal Australian Navy.” Mike said sternly.  
“Understood, Lt Commander; I’m just doing my job. I have to ask the tough questions. Being the only survivor, we needed to rule him out. When we return to Cairns, I am going to order a protection detail for him. He may know something about that day that can help our investigation and whoever is responsible may look to keep him from talking. Also, we don’t have a motive as of yet and no idea who the intended target was. Until then, he needs protection.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter note:  
> I hope that you can forgive my overuse of ellipses. I’m sure that anyone with a literary background would cringe. My intent is to convey an out of body like experience. I spent some time on writing sites but I wasn’t really able to find what I was looking for.
> 
> Also, I am not a diver, nor do I have anyone that I can use as a reference so please excuse what I am sure are many inaccuracies.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh is reliving episodes of his life while in a coma while Nikki continues to stay by his side.

Call it Love  
by Ken Carroll  
The night it is barren  
from inland to the sea  
but I am the one who loves you  
you are not alone.

Tonight the sky is empty  
stars fall in the sea  
I am the light to guide you  
do not wish to be alone.

If the world becomes deserted  
all eyes you see are sad  
I will smile for you  
you will never be alone.

Sleeping I dreamed you  
awake I keep dreaming  
I dream because you love me  
and I am not alone.

It is sometimes madness  
a longing absentee  
call it love  
and we are not alone…

Tuesday Day 7  
Having just finished Josh’s morning care with Janice, Nikki sat in the chair next to his bed. (It's been a week...A week! It’s torture seeing him lying there...Josh, God, why did this happen to you, to us?)  
“Good morning,” Diane greets her entering his room and handing Nikki a brew and a muffin. “ How was your night?”  
Smiling at her future mother-in-law, “ it was alright, quiet, too quiet.”  
Their morning passed as they chatted comfortably. “ Did you and Josh have any ideas about your wedding?”  
Sighing, “ We didn’t get a chance to talk about it. The morning after he asked me to marry him, he left for the dive boat before I was up. The last we talked was Tuesday night.”  
“You’re going to go home for a bit later, yes?”  
“ I guess. I realise that you are here with him and you’re his mum, but I hate leaving him; but yes, I’ll go. I’ll get a shower, change and maybe call home again.”  
“Did you get enough sleep?”  
“I think so; I’ll nap later if I need to. How about you? Did you sleep okay? Nikki asked.  
“I did, and thank you again. Your place is lovely. I enjoyed looking at the pictures of you and Josh. You both look so happy. Where were they taken?”  
“ We would try and get away from Cairns when we could. So we wouldn’t chance running into anyone from the ship. We would go to different places. We hiked a lot, went to beaches out of town.” smiling, sadly.  
Swain left Hammersley for the hospital after receiving permission from Mike. He wanted to see Nikki and tell her what they found. On the way, he stopped at the “Cuppa Joe” knowing that Nikki lived on coffee, and picked up lattes for her and Diane.  
Nikki was about to leave for home when Swain arrived. “Hi, Nikki, we just got in from Red Reef. Things still the same?” he asked, handing her the coffee.  
“Thanks, Swaino,” Nikki said, taking the offered cup.  
“Josh’s mum isn’t here?”  
“She is. She just stepped out to call Amanda with an update. The ‘there’s no change’ update.” Nikki said sorrowfully.  
“Sadly, Swain, things are the same. I can’t believe it’s been a week. They had to put a special IV in his chest on Sunday so that they could give him nutrition. Why did this happen, Swain? How did this happen?”  
Before he could answer, Diane walked in. “Mrs Holiday, hi,” Swain greeted her. “ I brought Nikki a latte, and one for you too.”  
“Swain, thank you. Amanda sends her best,” Diane added to Nikki.  
“Well, as it turns out, you were right, Nikki. It wasn’t an accident,” Swain begins.  
“My God! Who would do such a thing!” Diane exclaimed as she listened to Swain.  
“Not that I take comfort in being right. Do you have any clue as to what happened?” Nikki asked him.  
“We used the ‘side towed sonar’ and found the boat in 15 meters of water. Marsh and I went down. We found that the dive compressor had been tampered with. The settings were all wrong. The way that the regulator had been set it couldn’t have been a mistake. Also, someone hacked a gaping hole in the hull to sink the boat. And, there’s something else, we found a body stuffed into the head, probably the dive tender.”  
Diane went pale, not used to hearing this sort of thing, shaking her head.  
“Swain, what did the Feds say about the body?”  
“Well, they, of course, wanted the body brought up. We had to call for Kingston’s dive team to get it. Marsh and I were down too long so we couldn’t go back down. Once the body was secured on Hammersley, we headed back in. The Feds will be launching an investigation.”  
“Had to be Kingsley,” shaking her head, even under the circumstances, Nikki had to chuckle. “ I assume that you are heading back out?”  
“Yeah, I can’t stay long, I have to get back. Boss gave me an hour to come over and see you. I wanted you to hear the news from me.”  
“Thanks, Swain. I really appreciate it.”  
“No, worries, Nikki.”  
Before Swain could leave, inspectors Hahn and Callaghan arrived to talk to Nikki about what was happening.  
“Inspectors,” Nikki greeted.  
“Lt and Mrs Holiday, I presume.”  
“Diane, these are the inspectors that are looking into what happened. Inspectors Hahn and Callaghan, Diane Holiday, Josh’s mum.” Nikki introduced.  
“Pleased,” Alicia Hahn replied while Callaghan nodded in greeting.  
“Mrs Holiday,” he said.  
“Nikki, Mrs Holiday…” Alicia Hahn started.  
“Call me Diane, please.”  
“Alright, well, I’m sure that Swain has filled you in on what’s happened so far.”  
“He did,” Nikki answered.  
“Because we don’t know if there was anyone person that was the target of this heinous act, and not knowing the motive, we are putting a security detail on Mr Holiday until we are convinced of his safety. There will be two teams, twelve hours each. When we're done speaking here, I’ll introduce you to Team One. They, in turn, will introduce Team Two when they arrive to take over.  
Do you know if Josh planned on joining this dive or was it a last-minute thing?”  
“It was planned. He was regretting that he had committed to that dive. We had just become engaged the night before; we were disappointed that we wouldn’t get to spend some time together before having to return to duty. He didn’t want to leave, but he had committed to it. Josh follows through when he promises to do something.”  
“Right, well, rest assured that we will get to the bottom of this horrendous act. How is he doing? Any change?”  
“Sadly, no. He’s the same.” Nikki tells her.  
“We wish him well,” then she brings in the first security team.  
“Lt Caetano, this is Constable Derby Peters and Constable David Williams.”  
“Ma’am,” they both said, shaking their hands. We’ll be right outside the door.” Peters told them.  
Nikki pulled Diane close. “ This is Diane Holiday, Josh’s mum.”  
“Ma’am,” they both addressed her.  
“Alright,” Alicia said, “ we’ll be on our way. I’ll keep you informed as the investigation progresses. We will find these mongrels, rest assured.”  
“ Thank you, Inspector, and it’s just Nikki, please.”  
**************************  
Where am I?...don’t feel right… feel strange...Am I floating?...  
kissing Nikki goodbye, don’t want to wake her ….I don’t want to go, but I should go ...I committed...perfect morning, blue sky, no clouds, calm sea… why do I feel anxious? Have a bad feeling...  
Red Reef? I wasn’t expecting to go out that far being on call for Hammersley… shouldn’t have come… should have stayed with Nikki...  
Johnny, how long are we going to be out here?  
Til we’re done… hot date?  
Yeah, just got engaged…  
Good for you, Mate, congratulations...  
Almost ready to go down.. kayaks? Out here? They’re coming closer...Kind of far aren’t you? Man and woman... an Island hopping holiday… taking our picture  
Set to dive..double-check the compressor ...water is so clear, perfect… schools of fish… a turtle...the colours… peaceful, floating... love diving.  
Something's off...don’t feel right… something’s wrong…light-headed, dizzy, can’t think... trying to get the others... waving, waving... they see me, I signal to go up...go up...dropping the dive belt... going up...can’t breathe...dizzy...don’t pass out... don’t pass out… I’m up... throwing off the mask...the others? don't’ see the others... can’t focus, can’t see... eyes blurry...get on your back… Nikki...Nikki...the light is fading...darker...darker...  
********************  
Wednesday Day 8  
Nikki is standing at the window in Josh’s room. ( I can see Hammersley’s mast ) she says to herself. Still at the window, deep into a daydream when Diane walks in. “Good Morning, Nikki,” startling her. “ I’m sorry, didn’t mean to scare you,” as she’s going over to Josh, kissing him on the cheek.  
“ Oh, hi, I didn’t hear you come in. I guess my head was somewhere else.”  
“ I know that I’m later than usual, but I wanted to do a few things this morning before coming. I picked up some groceries for us, stopped at the bookstore. I took a ride to the beach and watched the waves for a bit to clear my head.”  
“Josh and I love the beach, so peaceful.”  
“When Josh told us that he was signing on with the Navy, I told him that I was worried that it could be dangerous, and he laughed it off. Of course, it is more dangerous than an 18-year-old thought. But this,” indicating Josh in the hospital bed, “something like this happens and has nothing to do with the Navy,” choking on her last few words, trying not to cry. “I miss his father so much, and now I may have lost my son,” trying hard not to let herself give in to the grief.  
“It is hard, so hard, but we’ve got each other now. He’ll come through; he has to.” Nikki assures her while trying to assure herself.  
“Nikki, I admire your faith… I’ve decided to go back to Melbourne tomorrow. It’s time... I need to. Josh has you here, and I am so grateful for that. I just can’t do this anymore. Please, can you understand? I love Josh with everything a mother has…”  
Taking her hands, “ Diane, of course, I understand. I very much understand, and Josh would too. When is your flight?”  
“I’ve got a 9 a.m. flight on Jetstar.”  
“Would you like me to bring you to the airport?”  
“That’s not necessary. I’ll take an Uber. Now, I know that you don’t like leaving Josh, but Nikki, promise me that you will continue to go home once a day. I realise that it’s hard leaving him, but you need to go home and recharge. Promise me you will.”  
“I’ll try.”  
Diane smiles, remembering one of Josh’s favourite lines from a favourite character in Star Wars. “ In the words of Master Yoda, ‘ Do or do not, there is no try’.”  
Nikki had to chuckle having heard Josh use that very line.  
“I’m going to miss you. I’m so grateful that I’ve had the chance to get to know you, it’s just awful that it had to be like this.”  
“I’m glad to have met you too. There’s nothing that brings more comfort to a mother than knowing that her children are happy. His emails were often filled with stories about you. It was obvious how happy he was, and it’s obvious how devoted you are to him. I am going home knowing that he has someone who loves him looking after him.”  
Crying now, “ Thank you” was all that she could manage.  
“There’s something else that you need to be prepared for. I overheard Dr Swanson and Janice when I went for a cuppa yesterday. I didn’t tell you because I know how upset you’ll be.”  
“What...what is it?”  
“Dr Swanson was saying that if there’s no change by Friday, he’s going to need to be moved to a long term facility. Medically, he doesn’t need to be here any longer.”  
Nikki was stunned, not really having considered that this would happen. “God, I can’t believe this is happening.”  
Hugging her, “ let’s pray that he wakes before then,” Diane says.  
“This is so hard. I want him back! I need him back! I can’t even begin to imagine my life without him!”  
Diane continues to hold her, “ I know, Luv. I know. Josh is lucky to have you, and so am I. You’re going to be a wonderful daughter-in-law.` I’m so pleased that Josh has you in his life. Last time we spoke he sounded so happy. That’s all a mother wants for her children, to grow up healthy, and be happy. I hate leaving him but knowing that he’s got someone who loves him as much as you do to look after him, well, makes it somewhat easier.”  
“I’m going to miss you.”  
“I’ll be missing you too.”  
“I’ll call every day.”  
Diane stood, went over to the window shelf and picked up the picture of Josh and Nikki that Nikki had brought in. “ This is a wonderful photo. You both look so happy. Where was it taken? You might have mentioned it, but I don’t remember.”  
“Fraser Island. We had an extended leave, so we snuck off for five of the best days that I have ever had.”  
“It’s so wonderful that you had that time together. Do you suppose I could have a copy of this?”  
“Absolutely. Actually, I may still have it on my phone.” Picking up her phone from the table, Nikki scrolls through her pictures and coming across a few others that she thought Diane would like to see.”  
“Swain took this one for us.” It was a picture of them standing close on the ship in their DPNUs.  
“ I like that one too.”  
“I’ll send it to you. Oh, look, here’s the Fraser Island picture and a few more.” They sat close looking at the pictures that she had saved.  
Nikki went home in the afternoon for a few hours per usual. She called her family with an update, took a bath, and tried to nap, returning to Josh at 6:00.  
Greeting the constables as she entered the room, she found Diane sitting on the edge of Josh’s bed reading to him from Harry Potter. She looked at Nikki and smiled.  
“Did you rest and eat?”  
“I sat on the balcony with a glass of wine and fell asleep. It felt good to be outside.”  
“What about eating? In just a few days that I have been here, you look like you’ve lost weight, weight that you don’t have to lose.”  
“I have lost a few pounds. I stopped and picked up a sub at that Italian place on the way here.”  
“Good, I’m glad.”  
“What about you?”  
“I’ll have something to eat when I get back to your place.”  
Diane stayed another half hour. “ Alright, I’m going to head out.”  
“Diane, thank you. You’ve helped me so much.”  
“I think that goes both ways. I’ll stop in quick on my way to the airport.”  
“I’ll call every day with updates,” Nikki promised.  
Pulling up to Nikki’s townhouse, Diane opened the garage door using the remote that Josh had in his car, pulled his car in closing the door behind it.  
Going into the kitchen, she poured herself a glass of wine then called Amanda to see if she could pick her up from the airport. After talking with her for a few minutes, she fixed herself something to eat, sorted out the kitchen, packed and then took a shower before settling in with the TV for the night.  
It’s still dark when she gets up at 4:00 in order to be ready for her ride to the airport that would be arriving at 5:00. After having breakfast, she found Nikki’s linens, stripped and changed the bed, throwing the dirty sheets into the wash so that Nikki wouldn’t have to do it. As she worked, she thought about her. ( Nikki is just so perfect for him. She’s so sweet, intelligent; I am happy that they found each other.)  
***************************  
Floating...drifting  
quiet morning, steaming through the Arafura Sea...spectacular sunrise, one of the best parts of being at sea.  
FFV spotted on radar; she’s a big one, maybe a mothership...chasing it down… boarding party, extra plates… boarding...THEY’RE SHOOTING! … MOVE! MOVE! I’M HIT! FALLING...MY CHEST ...OH GOD… IT HURTS, CAN’T BREATHE, CAN’T BREATHE... SWAIN, I CAN’T BREATHE!...you’re okay, okay, the plates stopped the bullet...  
Nikki’s waiting...so worried...I smile, chuckle, I’m okay stumbling out of the RHIB… cracked sternum, it’ll be okay… I’m smiling, she’s not angry anymore...only took a bullet…  
********************  
Thursday Day 9  
Nikki’s daily routine since Josh has been in the hospital has included talking to him, telling him news stories, talking about movies that she wants to see with him, places that she wants them to visit. She plays his favourite music, she reads to him. And then, of course, she would lay as close to him as she could, holding him. Holding him for him and for herself.  
Nikki picked up where Diane left off reading Harry Potter when there was a soft knock on the partially closed door.  
“Come in,” she said, wondering who would be knocking. “Sally!”  
“Hey, Nikki, Swain told me he thought that Josh’s mum was leaving today. I wanted to stop by and let you know that I’m around if you want some company or you need anything.”  
“ Sally, that’s so nice. Thank you. Come, sit a spell.”  
Sally kept Nikki entertained with stories of her kids and a little gossip from the Navy mums for about an hour.  
“Would you like me to stay so you can get home for a bit?” Sally asked her.  
“That’s okay, Sally. I need to start separating myself from this place. Going home for a few hours and trusting the staff to call me if anything changes will be good for me even if I don’t want to.”  
“Well, don’t hesitate to ask if you need anything.”  
“I won’t.”  
Sally wished her a goodnight and Nikki went back to reading. At 5:00, she forced herself to head home for a few hours, going back to the hospital for 8:00. (Three hours, feels like forever. Baby steps…) she says to herself as she drives back to be with Josh.  
Tom came in and got Josh settled for the night, positioning him onto his side. Then Nikki took over giving him his nightly back rub and remembering the first time that they admitted to having strong feelings for each other. “Josh, remember the first hike that you took me on? We went to the Cascades. That was such a fantastic day. It was the first time you told me that you loved me. The first time that we made love. It was such a special day. It wasn't easy going back to the way we had to be on Hammersley,” smiling as she thinks back. “I just wanted to tackle you every time I saw you on the ship after that,” Nikki chuckled to herself.  
*********************  
Nikki?...Nikki?...you’re here… I hear you...where are you? I feel you close..can’t see you...touch you ...what’s happening…  
Red and orange dawn, calm seas, watching with Nikki waiting for an early morning boarding… I want to hold her, kiss her...I’m slipping my hand over hers… in the RHIB now chasing down the FFV, a trochus boat.... escorting a Marine Protection guy...Fulton...obnoxious pushy jackass…  
Circling the boat...Buffer! Buffer! They’re going to ram us! Skins the RHIB...Jesus, I’m caught in their net!...up! Go up! Climb the net..easy, easy, slip over the side, crouch walk around the front of the boat...come up from behind them … surprise them … WEAPONS DOWN! WEAPONS DOWN...yelling… boarding party boards  
Searching with Buff, below, Buff jokes… ‘ smell is atrochus’... laughing...a noise, banging… a man, a man in a barrel-like thing… X need Swain!  
He’s dead...jackass Fulton is heartlessly pacing, pacing, can't wait to get on with his investigation… I am angry, asshole, Buff, I want to toss him off the boat...with ya mate…  
Buff, Swain, find dead chickens, lots of them… GET OFF THE BOAT...OFF THE BOAT...BIRD FLU  
Hammersley, quarantine, why is Nikki here? She wasn’t near the boat?... Smug jackass sits next to her... my blood boils… he did this, he’s why she’s here, can see it on her face want to smash his face in…  
Storm coming...have to pilot FFV to safe harbour…that mongrel Fulton’s with me, tormenting me...he thinks he knows about Nikki and me… making crude comments… I’m so angry, seeing red...smashing his face...fight, fighting...falling hard...into the hold...fighting... Fulton pushes me further in the hold… boat crashed ...Barrel falls on me...I’m being crushed by the barrel thing...pain, chest...leg...water rushing filling the hold… can’t move...stuck. My leg is stuck! I’m stuck under the barrel...Fulton help...help… he laughs... goes topside, leaves me...  
Nikki’s calling, Buffer’s calling...she finds me...holds me… stuck. Can’t move...Captain, Swain, Buffer, Charge try to move the barrel… wedged...stuck, more water...Nikki holds me...thank you, Nikki...I love you…  
Barrel won’t move, water is to my neck...gonna drown, don’t let me drown...ahhgg the pain, my leg … the barrel is off my chest relief but still can’t move...leg is stuck...don’t cry, Nikki…  
Swain, Captain...we need to cut you out...how?...my leg? Cut off my leg???… God, don’t want to drown...Shhh, Nikki don’t cry...it’s going to be okay… Swain gives me something...can’t focus, can’t stay awake...don’t let me drown...Nikki’s holding me...I love you...love you...love you… floating away ....Nikki…Nikki don't leave me...  
********************


	6. The Investigation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, let me say thank you for reading my story. While writing this chapter, a glaring error in the timeline occurred to me. My timeline has Hammersley returning with the inspectors to look for the dive boat the Tuesday following the accident. Realistically, not that these stories are realistic, I don’t think that they would have waited a week to go back out and look for the boat. I hope that you can look past this error. I will leave it as it is for now so that I can move on with the story. I see a rewrite in my future. I have since revised Chapter 2, adding another piece that I had overlooked.

Tuesday Day 7 after the accident:

The coroner’s wagon was waiting on the quay when Hammersley returned to Cairns. Swain and Spider escorted the body that they had recovered off the ship and handed it off to the attendants.

“Captain, thanks for all your help.”

“Inspector, our pleasure. Catch whoever did this.”

“We intend to.”

Hahn and Callaghan left the ship, spoke to the attendants from the coroner’s office and then headed for NAVCOM and a meeting with Commander Marshall.

“Inspectors, come in, have a seat.”

“Commander, thanks for seeing us. We won’t take up a lot of your time.”

“What can I help you with, Inspectors?”

“I’m sure that LT Commander Flynn must have filled you in on what we found.”

“He did. There’s some nasty business going on there.”

“Indeed. Has any information about Leading Seaman Holiday been released?”

“No, why?” 

“Well, the press will be finding out about the incident shortly. Actually, I’m surprised that they haven’t been all over it by now. We would like it if you would continue not to release any details regarding the incident. Especially, Leading Seaman Holiday’s name. We don’t know what this is all about and I am concerned that if it is learned that he survived, it could put him in danger.”

“I see. Anything concerned with this incident will be met with a ‘ no comment’. We’ll be arranging for a salvage company to remove the boat. Would you like to be notified when that is going to take place?”

“We would, and we will need to be in attendance during the salvage. That compressor is evidence and needs to be handled as such. Also, we are going to need the boat to go into evidence shed to be gone over. 

Commander, thank you for your help in recovering the divers and locating the dive boat. I’ll keep you in the loop with the investigation.”

“No worries, Inspector, that’s what we’re here for.”

Shaking hands the two inspectors left for their office. 

Arriving at the police station, they grabbed a brew and went to their desks that were arranged to face each other.

“First up,” Alica began taking a sip from her coffee, “ we look into this ‘Pearson Dive Company. Greg, go online and see what you can find out. I’m going to start on these reports.”

Ten minutes later, Greg speaks up. “ Pearson is a mid-sized marine supply company. They supply corals, fish, and such to commercial aquariums. The main office is located down at the commercial pier. The company is owned by Gerald Pearson with his wife Stacy listed as a partner.”

“Well, then, no time like the present. Let’s pay Mr Pearson a visit, shall we?” Standing, she picked up her badge wallet and placed her gun into her holster. “Let’s see what they have to say.”

Thirty minutes later, they arrived at the commercial waterfront and piers. Pulling up to the guard gate, Greg showed his federal ID, and they were let through. Driving slowly through the busy port, weaving in and out of cargo containers waiting to be loaded on to ships. They after a tortuous route, they located the building housing Pearson Marine.

“There,” Alica says, pointing. “ Pearson Marine Supply Co.” 

Callaghan parks their car and they head to the main door and into the office reception area. Walking through the door, they approach a counter with a young woman working at a desk behind it. 

“May I help you?” the young woman stands. “ We are wholesale only.”

“Lead Inspector Alicia Hahn and Inspector Sargent Greg Callaghan,” showing her their badges. We would like to speak to Mr Pearson about his missing dive boat.”

‘Oh! Of course. I’ll be right back,” and she disappeared through the door that was behind her desk.

The two Federal Agents looked around the reception area while they waited. There is a large aquarium with several different types of tropical fish swimming about and an impressive display of coral on one wall. There’s a glass display cabinet on another wall displaying some artifacts that had been recovered while diving. 

The door behind the reception desk opens, and the young woman returns followed by a pleasant-looking man of about 50. 

“I’m Gerald Pearson, owner. How can I help you, Inspectors? Has my boat been found?”

“Mr Pearson, Alicia Hahn and this is Greg Callaghan” introducing them and showing their credentials. “Yes, we have located your boat. Is there somewhere that we can talk?”

“ Sure, this way,” going back through the door that he had just come through. Leading them into a meeting room, he indicates for them to sit.

“We’re fine, Mr Pearson, we won’t be long. Your boat was located near the Red Reef area near the western edge in about 15 meters of water. The Navy is arranging salvage; then the boat will be brought to a marine storage shed where it will be processed by out by our crime scene team.”

“Crime scene? Is that necessary?”

“Mr Pearson, we have 8 dead divers and a deceased man from inside the cabin of the boat. The boat was found with a gaping hole in the hull. So yes, the crime scene team will be processing the boat for any evidence that might be gathered.

Do you have any clue as to why anyone would be looking to hurt your business badly enough to murder 9 people? Some revenge, maybe?”

“Wait… you said 9 dead? There were 10 on that boat with the dive tender. One must still be missing.”

“ Yes, well, one of them survived but is in a coma with unknown expectations.”

“Who?”

“We aren’t prepared to release a name just yet.”

“I can’t imagine who would resort to committing such a heinous act,” Pearson said.

“Right, okay, that’s all for now. If we have any more questions, we’ll be in touch.”

“Let me know if you find anything, please.”

“Of course.” With that, Pearson walked them out.

They got into their car and buckled their seat belts. “ Greg, when we get back, start digging into Pearson Marine’s financials,” Alicia said as he started the car. “ I can’t shake this feeling that I have. Who would profit from this? What could be the motive to kill those divers and the tender and sink the boat? Did they not expect the bodies to turn up? Something smells.”

Greg Callaghan is a talented cyber researcher, and within a few hours, he was able to dig up public records on Person Marine. He found nothing unusual.

“ We can ask to see his books. If he refuses, that could be telling, and then we’ll get a court order for him to open them to us.” Alica says.

“Let’s go back there tomorrow and ask for his books. If he has nothing to hide, it shouldn’t be a problem, yes?” Greg suggests.

“Just what I had in mind.”

The next morning they arrived early at the Pearson Marine office and waited for Gerald Pearson to show up. As soon as he did, they quickly followed him inside.

“ Inspectors, back so soon? Have you news?”

“No. Mr Pearson, we would like to take a look at your books.” Alicia tells him.

“My books, heavens why? Do you possibly think that there is anything that you could find there that would lead to the ones responsible for this?”

“ We have to explore all avenues, Mr Pearson,” Greg says.

He looks uncomfortable but then complies. “ We do everything on computer. I’ll have my financial guy put it on disc for you. You’ll have it by morning.” Appearing a tad irritated, “ Is there anything else? I have a conference call in ten minutes.”

“That will do for now. Send the disc downtown to the station by courier as soon as it’s available, please. We will cover the cost.”

“Yeah, will do.”

Thursday Day 9

The courier arrived at the station at 10:00 and Greg loaded the USB disk into his computer and got to work. Two hours later,… “ Alicia, look at this.” 

Getting up, she goes around to his desk. “ What have you got? Found something?”

“Yeah, here. Several large payments appear to go to an individual, Campbell Fulton. Look, here’s one for $10,000 on September 8th and then another for the same amount on Oct.8th. And then there is this one two-weeks ago for $100,000.”

“I wonder who this bloke is? Blackmail maybe or payment for services rendered? Greg dig up what you can on this guy.”

“You got it.”

Later that day, “ Alicia, I’ve got some info on that guy, Campbell Fulton.”

“Let’s hear it.”

“ From March 2012 thru July 2017, he was an agent with the Marine Protection Service. What happened? Why did he leave? He was fired.

“Fired? Why was he fired?”

“I was getting to that. Get this; he was assigned to Hammersley to investigate trochus poaching. He had an altercation with Josh Holiday apparently over LT Caetano. Charges were brought against him for the attempted murder of Josh Holiday, and sexual assault, LT Caetano.

Evidently, Fulton made some accusations regarding Holiday's relationship and LT Caetano. Navy regulations for obvious reasons forbid relationships between shipmates. 

There was an approaching storm. Hammersley had been towing the trochus boat that they had raided earlier in the day. Captain Flynn sent Fulton and Holiday into an estuary for safe mooring. At some point a fight broke out between the two of them, resulting in the boat crashing into a rock, tearing a hole in the hull. Fulton shoved Holiday into the hold during the altercation and when the boat hit the rock, Holiday became pinned and trapped against the hull while the vessel was taking on water.”

“Okay, where does the attempted murder charge come in?”

“After the boat hit the rock and Holiday was pinned under the debris, Fulton walked away, sat on the top step of the stairs and just watched as the water rose around his chest, he failed to call for help.”

“How did Holiday get out of it?”

“The radio operator on Hammersley became concerned when ET, didn’t check in as he should have. The captain sent a RHIB out to look for them. When the boat was found, Fulton’s first words were, ‘it was an accident’. 

“What of the sexual assault accusation?”

“Evidently he entered the Lieutenant’s quarters without invitation and forced himself on her.”

“Rape??? How is he not in jail?”

“ No, not rape, he forced a kiss that included a lot of groping. She dropped the charges.”

“Maybe there was something to his assertion that she and Holiday were in a relationship and the LT didn’t want it dragged out.”

“Huh. Well, considering that they are engaged, I would say that was so.” 

“ What about the attempted murder or at the very least malicious assault?”

“It came down to he said, he said. The only thing that ended up coming out of the whole mess was with the statement from LT Commander Flynn about the incident on the trochus boat; he was fired.”

“So… a nice guy. What has he been doing?”

“He went to work for, ready for this, Pearson Marine as a ‘consultant’.”

“Could Holiday have been the target? Would he take out a whole boat for revenge on one man?”

“Looks like we’re heading back to Pearson Marine.”

“Looks like it. It’s late, let's visit him again first thing.”

Friday Day 10

“ G’Day Mr Pearson,” Alica says as she intercepts him going into the building.

“You two again. What is it now?”

“Do you know a bloke by the name of Campbell Fulton?”

“Yeah, I know him, what does he have to do with this?”

“He’s a person of interest,” Greg responds. 

“How do you know him,” Alicia asks as they tag team him with questions.

“ He’s a dive consultant. I hired him when he left the Marine Protection Service.”

“To do what, exactly?” 

“He’s a diver. He dives and surveys the reef then suggests areas for us to harvest.”

“Do happen to know where he is now? Do you have any contact information for him?”

“I believe that he may be on holiday. I’ll get you his address and phone number.”

Alicia and Greg followed him inside. “I’ll just be a minute,” and went through the door presumably to go to his office.

The second that he hit his office, Pearson was on the phone. “ Fulton! The Feds are here asking about you; you had better disappear. I told them that you are on holiday. Ditch your phone and get a burner, let me know the number. Takedown this number, 0412 345 678. It’s a burner so they’ll not be able to trace it. Get yourself one and use that. 

You went a little heavy-handed getting rid of Holiday. We’ve got a lot of heat on us now.”

“It was supposed to look like an accident. The boat was supposed to disappear. I really didn’t expect that it would be found.”

“ Yeah, well it was found, and they found Johnson’s body, it’s now a murder investigation. 

They know about you and Holiday and the trochus boat incident. I’ll let you know when things calm down.”

Pearson returned to the inspectors, here is his address, and this is the only phone number that I have for him.

“Thanks again, Mr Pearson.”

“Glad to help.”

“Greg, let’s head right over to Fulton’s place, try and catch him unawares.”

“Right.”

Thirty minutes later they were outside a modest one-level stand-alone home in a quiet neighbourhood. Greg pulled the car up to the front of the house. 

“Doesn’t look promising,” Greg state. “ I don’t think he’s here.”

“ Well, let’s check it out.” 

They went to the front door, rang the bell and then waited. All was quiet. Greg went over to the garage and peered in the window. “ It’s empty, no car.”

“ Maybe he’s just out. I’ll have metro put a car on the house. They can let us know if he shows. In the meantime, let’s look at the rest of the divers and see if there would be any motive there.”


	7. It's Darkest Before the Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)

Friday Day 10...

Nikki had been awake for around an hour. She was standing in front of the window, watching the lightning out over the water. ( Storm coming… Josh loves storms. He'd find himself a spot to sit and watch as it approached; watching the lightning on the horizon, watching the sea churning. Now I love them too.)

"Josh," she says, turning and sitting near him on the bed, then caressing his cheek. "There's a storm coming, looks like it's going to be a pretty good one. I wish you were awake to watch it with me," sighing she leans over and kisses his cheek.

"Nikki, Good Morning," Dr Swanson says as she enters the room. 

"Good morning," she smiles, but there is sadness there.

"Good morning, Josh, it's Dr Swanson. I'm going to look you over." 

Nikki was sitting in a chair close to the bed while Dr Swanson completed her exam. When she finished, she brought one of the chairs over to where Nikki was sitting.

"Nikki, we've come to the point where we need to be ready to move Josh to a long term facility."

"No!" He needs more time! He's going to come back, I can feel it!"

"Nikki, moving him doesn't mean to give up hope. It doesn't mean that he won't wake up, but the longer it goes… If he hasn't shown any signs of coming around by tomorrow, we'll have to look for a placement."

Breath hitching, "I won't be able to stay with him, will I? He could wake up alone."

"I'm very sorry, Nikki, I realise how difficult this is for you. But you need to start separating yourself, getting home more, being ready to move on. I don't mean to forget Josh, of course, you can't nor should you, but you will have to return to a somewhat normal life at some point. The Navy isn't going to let you stay on leave indefinitely; eventually, you will have to return to duty. 

"I can't possibly return to sea while Josh is like this. What if he were to wake while I was at sea. I need to be close, to be there for him," she said, wiping tears from her face.

"Maybe a temporary shore posting?"

Sniffing, "that might be a possibility."

"I'm sorry, Nikki, but he has until tomorrow to show signs of coming around. I can't justify keeping him in the hospital any longer. He's medically stable." Standing, she gives Nikki's shoulders a squeeze.

Janice stayed close by knowing that Dr Swanson would be having this discussion with Nikki this morning. She moves into the chair that Dr Swanson had just vacated and comforts Nikki the best that she can.

"Janice, I want to take care of him. It keeps me close, connected."

"Maybe arrangements could be made so that you would have unlimited visitation. Overnights wouldn't be allowed most likely."

Drying her eyes, she nodded slowly.

"I'll leave you for a bit. I'll be back to help with Josh's morning care."

The storm had arrived, and it's a pretty good one. The lightning is fierce, and the thunder loud. Nikki drapes herself over him tucking her head under his chin. "Josh, you're missing a great storm, I wish you were sharing it with me. Luv, now is the time, please try, please come back. I need you to come back to me."

The rest of the day passes as had all of the others. She reads to him, plays music, talks to him leaving for home, as usual at 5:00 then coming back to spend the night. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A feeling of weightlessness...floating...drifting…

Music, soft, beautiful...peaceful

There's a light… shimmering, floating colours... like looking through a soap bubble… beautiful… Bright … warm… getting closer...

A figure...spirit? floating...gliding … so beautiful...not man or woman...shimmering...pure light

"Josh," the spirit speaks but isn't moving its mouth. The voice is alluring, musical, pleasant… comforting… "Josh, it's time…" reaching out a hand. "It's time to choose which path you will follow. 

Who are you?...

I am your life, what was and what can be, not what will be. The choices are always yours. You must choose your own path. The paths that we choose define who we are and what we may become, and the lives we may touch. Do you wish to see?... Holding a large leather book out to him."

"What's this?"

"Your journal, your life, where you've been and where you may go. You have reached one of those crossroads. Do you want to see? Just open it, but know that by opening your journal yet another pathway opens up to you. The future is not cast but fraught with possibilities. You can follow me and become the light and eternal peace, or you can choose to return and continue on the road you are on. The choice is yours, choose wisely, but you must choose soon, or the choice will be made for you." the figure slowly retreats… as the light fades to nothing.

The warm light was comforting with its promise of eternal peace, but there was only one choice; Nikki, family, friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saturday Day 11 ...

Slowly he was becoming aware of his surroundings... * I'm in a bed, not my bed. Nikki, my Nikki, she's here next to me. Her scent, her wonderful scent."

Barely opening his eyes, shutting them quickly, Ahhh!… too bright!

Nikki, Nikki... he's trying to reach for her, but his arms won't move. Can't lift my arms, too heavy. Why can't I move my arms? He slips back to sleep.

Nikki wakes sensing that something is different, shifted. Sitting up, she leans over and kisses him good morning. "Babe, I'll be right back," kissing him again.

When she returns, she arrives at the same time that Janice was getting ready to do his daily vital signs.

"Good Morning, Nikki. Did you sleep okay?"

"As well, as usual, I guess. Janice, something feels different, I can't really put my finger on it."

* Nikki… I'm here...*

"Alright, let's get his vital signs… Well, his pulse is up a little, blood pressure too. His breathing pattern has changed. It's more like someone who's sleeping." Then she gets out her penlight and checks his pupils."

* Oi! Too bright! * He tries to flinch away and manages to move his head slightly trying to avoid the light. Janice notices.

"I don't want to get your hopes up, but there are some signs that he may be coming back. I'm going to go and call Dr Swanson. Keep talking to him, touching him, connecting. I'll be right back."

With tears running down her cheeks, she sat next to him on the bed leaning over, caressing, and kissing his cheeks, all the while talking to him, calling him back to her.

*Trying Nikki, I'm trying… I'm here baby *

"Josh, I miss you so much. I'm here. Fight to come back, please, please, open your eyes and let me see those sky blues that I love so much."

"Nikki! What's this, I hear? Let's have a look." Dr Swanson says as she comes into the room and approaches his bed.

"Josh, It's Dr Swanson, I'm going to look you over."

* Oi! There's that freaking light again! * squinting.

"He's reacting to the light. That's an excellent sign, Nikki."

Nikki collapsed into her chair, "He's coming back, my God! He's coming back!"

* Nikki, why are you crying? Don't cry; I'm right here…* 

"The signs are pointing that way. It still may take some time, so be patient."

Nodding, "I know, but there's hope!"

"Yes, there is hope, but be prepared. There may be some deficits."

"What do you mean?"

"We don't know what damage the oxygen deprivation may have caused. There may be some speech difficulties, limb weakness. Also amnesia, hopefully only around the time of the incident. There may be memory problems."

"You're scaring me."

"I know, I'm sorry, but I want you to understand what might be ahead for you both. We hope for the best and prepare for the worst."

"For me, the worst would be his not waking at all." 

Before leaving the room, Dr Swanson goes back over to Josh, "Josh, you're doing well, but it's time to open your eyes and join us. Nikki is here waiting for you. Come on, fight your way back." Then turning back to Nikki, "Hang in there, we have some very positive signs. Give him a lot of extra stimulation. Remind him why he needs to come back."

Dr Swanson and Janice left, and she looked over at Josh. He looks so peaceful, asleep. Grabbing her phone, she sat down next to him and called Diane.

"Nikki, Luv, you're early. You don't usually call until after tea. Is everything okay?"

With a deep shuddering breath, "Diane, he's showing signs of waking. He's coming back to us!"

"Oh My GOD! What's happened?"

Nikki went on to tell her about the events of the morning. "I know it doesn't sound like much, but it's something. He moved Diane, he moved!"

"Sounds like more than something to me. I'll be on the next available flight. I'll call you when I have the flight details. I can't wait to tell the girls.

"Dr Swanson said that we need to be prepared that he may have some deficits after he's awake. Some may be temporary, some permanent."

"Like what?"

"Speech and mobility problems, coordination. The scariest for me, is the possibility of amnesia. What if he doesn't remember me… us.?

"Let's not go there right now. One problem at a time."

"You're right. I'll see you soon."

"Kiss him for me."

"Of course."

Becoming even more aware, Josh was able to take in some of the conversation.

* Where am I?... I'm in a bed, not my bed...my Nikki, Nikki is close, I feel her next to me... I'm trying Nik,... I'm tired now…

Disconnecting the call, Nikki realised that she had forgotten about Josh's morning care routine with all of the morning's excitement. She put on the music and started in. After his bath, as she was rubbing his back, she would lean over and kiss his shoulders and neck every so often. "Josh, your mum is on her way from Melbourne. She's excited to see you. She'll be here later in the evening," continuing with her ministrations while softly singing to the music.

*Nikki's close, she's next to me... I'm trying Nik * 

It was late afternoon, and Nikki laid down next to Josh, her eyes heavy, she quickly fell asleep. 

* Nikki's close, I feel her warm comfort. Nikki stay…stay with me...*

Josh opens his eyes just a bit * too bright * he closes them again. …( where the hell am I? Hospital? Am I in a hospital? ) He's feeling anxious and confused. ( I remember leaving Nikki in bed, kissing her goodbye.) He's trying to call out for her; then he finally manages a raspy whisper, "Nikki."

Nikki opens her eyes and sits up; and shakes her head. ( I must have been dreaming.) Then she heard him again, just a ghost of a sound… "Nikki."

She turns so that she can look at him. "Josh? Josh?" cupping his face as tears run down her cheeks. "Josh, Babe, can you open your eyes? Open your eyes, please baby."

* I'm trying baby; I'm trying. * Slowly he was able to open his eyes just a little bit. Then he closed them again for a moment before he opened them fully.

"Nikki…" he uttered softly.

"Josh! My God! Josh!" Sobbing, she places kisses on his cheeks.

Janice happened to be walking past his room, heard Nikki crying and went back to check on her. 

"Nikki, are you…" then noticing that Josh is awake.

"Well, Josh Holiday, welcome back!" she says with a smile. 

( Welcome back? Where have I been? ) he thinks.

"I'm Janice, I'm your nurse, and I'm going to go and get your doctor."

Josh is slowly shaking his head, confused. He tried to ask where he was, but no sounds would come out, shaking his head in frustration.

"It's okay Luv. You're okay. There was an accident, and you are in Barry General, everything is going to be alright."

Janice returns and sits next to him. "Josh, you're in the hospital. You had a diving accident, and you've been unconscious for over a week. Your voice is going to be hoarse from disuse but no worries, you'll be chatting in no time."

Nikki leans over and kisses his cheek. "You had an accident, do you remember?"

He gives a very slight shake of his head, "No," he managed softly.

"That's okay. We'll talk about it later. You've been in a coma."

He looks confused.

"The important thing is that you're back… I can't… I love you so much." Now tears are streaming down her cheeks. 

"Too, love you."

"Your mum's on her way from Melbourne. She'll be here this evening."

A sight nod.

"We've all been so worried." She couldn't take her eyes off of him. "You're really back, I've missed you so, so much."

( Back??? Where have I been? Coma???)

He tried again to lift his arm, he wanted to reach for Nikki, touch her, but his arm felt so heavy. Shaking his head, he sighed.

"Babe, what's wrong? No worries, okay? You're awake, and everything is going to be alright."

"Love you," he managed to whisper, then he closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

Dr Swanson came in, and Nikki worriedly asked her if he was slipping back into the coma. 

"No, Nikki, he's fine. He's going to sleep a lot at first. People think that being in a coma is just like sleeping; it's not. He's going to be tired at first. Everything looks good. I'll check back in a little later."

Josh slept for about an hour before waking again. "Hi Luv," kissing his cheek. "Dr Swanson said that you could have some ice chips, want some?"

Nodding, "sounds good, I'm really dry."

As Nikki fed him some of the ice chips, he greedily sucked on them relishing the feel of the cold water trickling down his throat. 

"What happened?" he whispered.

"I'll explain everything, but now you need to rest."

"Coma? I was in a coma? How long?"

"10 days, 10 very, very, long days."

Diane arrived at 7:00 p.m., and she stopped short in the doorway, shocked to find him sitting up, awake and smiling at her. Bringing her hands to her cheeks, "Josh," she choked out. Breaking out in sobs, she rushed to him, gathering him into her arms.  
He returned her embrace weakly. "Mum."

"You've had us all so worried. I thought that we had lost you," Diane said, wiping her face.

"Not going anywhere. Mum, meet Nikki, Nikki, meet, mum," he whispered.

"Josh, we've been there and done that," Nikki laughed.

"Joke," he rasps out.

"You're going to be okay," said Nikki.

Diane and Nikki couldn't stop smiling. "Diane, hi, It's good to see you. You will be staying with me, of course." 

"I had hoped, but I didn't want to presume."

"Please, you are always welcome. It's not a question."

"Nikki, tell me, what happened?" Diane said.

Nikki went on to tell her of the events around Josh's waking. Josh listened attentively.

Josh slept off and on while Nikki and Diane visited. 

"Nikki, are you going to go home tonight?" Diane asked.

"No, I'm going to stay, he seems confused. I want to stay with him." 

"Alright, I'm going to be going then if that's okay. It's been a terribly long day." 

Handing Diane her keys, "take my car. It's in the car park where it was the last time you were here." 

"Thanks, Nikki, but I decided to get a hire car."

"Well, here's my house key then. Do you remember the way?"

"I'm fairly sure that I do, but I'll use my GPS anyway."

"Good."

"Good night, Luv. I'll see you in the morn," kissing his cheek. 

Nikki tried reading but was having difficulty concentrating. Closing her book, she laid down next to Josh and tried to sleep. She startled awake when he started moaning, muttering and thrashing his head back and forth, clearly agitated.

"Josh, honey, I'm here, you're dreaming. I'm here; you're okay."

Waking slowly, "I was lost, couldn't breathe, but I could hear you calling, and I couldn't see you. I couldn't get to you."

"It's okay; you're okay. I'm not leaving." Then kissing him lightly, "I love you, so much." Lying back down next to him and drapes an arm across his chest, like she has every night.

"I love you, too. Aren't you going home?" 

"Not tonight, Luv. I don't want you to be alone."

"I'm alright. But, you need to rest, you look tired. I'll be okay."

"I'm fine, just sleep Luv." `

Sunday...

The next morning, with the sun shining brightly through the window and reflecting her mood as she sipped her coffee, waiting for Josh to wake. 

"Hey," she hears and looks up at him.

"Hey, babe, good morning," going to him and giving him a kiss.

"Are you hungry? Dr Swanson said you could start eating, lightly at first."

"I'm starving."

"How about oatmeal, juice, and tea?"

"Sounds good."

"I'll let them know at the desk, and they'll get a tray for you." 

"What about you?"

"I'll go down to the cafe in a minute and get something." 

"Nik, what is this IV thing in my neck?"

"It's a special IV line so that they could feed you and keep you hydrated. You've lost almost 10 lbs." 

"How do they know?"

"Your bed has a scale built-in."

"Huh, you look like you might have lost some weight yourself."

"Yeah, I haven't been eating all that much." 

"Maybe we can work on that. Bring me some ice cream later?"

"Absolutely."

Janice had helped him into the chair for breakfast. He's just finishing when Dr Swanson comes in to check on him. "Well, this sure is good to see. How are you feeling?"

"A bit weak, but otherwise, okay."

"I'm glad to see that you're eating. We'll see how things go today. If you don't have any issues with eating I'll see about getting your TPN line removed tomorrow."

"Dr Swanson, are there any restrictions with his diet?" Nikki asked.

"No, he can eat whatever he's comfortable with. However, Josh, go slow, give your system a chance to recharge. PT will be in later today to work on getting you walking.

Josh, you're doing great. We're going to have you out of here in no time."

"That's good to hear." Dr Swanson left, and he turned to Nikki. "I think I want to get back into bed for a little while; I'm getting tired." Nikki moved his tray table aside and stood close by while he carefully got back into bed. 

"Come here, sit next to me. Nikki? What happened? The last thing I remember is kissing you and leaving for the marina? And why are there coppers outside the door?" 

"Oh, Josh, there was a terrible accident…what do you remember from that day?" (what if he doesn't remember we're engaged?) she worries. They hadn't mentioned it since he came out of the coma.

Closing his eyes, then opening them, "I remember that you said yes, we're engaged." Then with a goofy grin, "I remember how we celebrated." 

With a deep sigh of relief, "it was the best night. What else do you remember?"

"You were still sleeping, and I kissed you goodbye. But that's it. Where was I going? Why did I leave you?"

Nikki sat closer to him, took his hand and proceeded to tell him all that had happened.

"Pearson's boat? All dead? All of them?"

"I'm afraid so. We don't know how you survived. Swain said that the dive mix had been altered."

Josh was stunned speechless.

"Josh, Babe, are you okay?"

"All dead???...all dead??? And I don't remember any of it," tears running down his cheeks. "I don't remember. I can't remember anything. Why??? Who did this?"

"They don't know. It's a miracle that you survived. Pearson reported the boat missing and Hammersley was sent to search for it. We found you and the other divers on a remote island beach. All dead except for you, but you were… If we hadn't gotten there when we did,"… "Swain and Buffer did CPR. Swaino was amazing. He saved your life, Josh."

Josh laid back then turned onto his side. Nikki spooned up behind him and held him close as he cried for his mates. "How can I not remember?!!!"

"Dr Swanson said that might happen. You may never remember, or remember only bits and pieces."

Diane came in a little in the morning, just after 10:00 and found them both sleeping. Nikki heard her come in and carefully untangled herself from Josh and got up.

"Hey, Diane."

"Good morning. How is he?"

"He wanted to know everything, so we 'had the talk'."

"And???"

"He doesn't remember anything after he left the townhouse that morning. He was upset when I told him about the dive crew."

"Understandable."

"I'm going to step out, call Kate and then get a brew. Would you like anything?"

"A cuppa would be good. Thanks." 

Kates phone was ringing, checking her caller ID she saw that it was Nikki. She became concerned that something had happened. "Nikki, Hi. Is everything okay?"

"Hey, Kate, everything is perfect. He's awake, and he's fine," trying not to cry yet again. She had been doing too much of that lately.

"Nikki, that's fantastic! It's such great news! I can't wait to spread the word. Is he up for some company? Mike and I would love to visit."

"If Hammersley is still in port tomorrow, that would be good. I'm sure that he would love to see you. The doctor said that he would probably sleep a lot today." 

"What time would be best, do you think?" 

"Around tea?"

"That sounds good. Did he come out of it today?"

"No, yesterday. There was too much going on for me to call then."

"That's understandable. And you? How are you doing?"

"I'm so happy and relieved."

"I bet."

"Kate, I'm going to go. It's going to be great to see you and Mike." 

"We'll see you tomorrow then."

That afternoon, PT had Josh walking in the hallway using a walker for support.

"Josh, you're looking good," Nikki tells him.

"Yeah, but now I need a nap, like an old guy."

"I could use a nap too. I'll lay with you."

Putting down her book, "Well, that's my cue, I'll head out, leave you two alone for a bit. I'll be back after tea." Diane said standing.

"Okay, Mum."

"Can I bring you anything when I come back?"

Chuckling, "Ben & Jerry's."

"Of course, you and your ice cream," she said laughing; and it felt so good to laugh. Right now she would bring him the moon if wanted it.

Later that evening, they all ate ice cream and watched a movie on Nikki's laptop. Josh started falling asleep about an hour into it.

"Josh, you're tired, let's finish this tomorrow, maybe," Nikki said, closing the laptop.

"That sounds good," he mumbled.

"I'm going to be heading out. I'll see you tomorrow," Diane said, kissing his cheek.

"Nikki, why don't you go home with Mum," he mumbled. "Get some rest, not that I don't love having you close to me."

"Well…"

"Nikki, he'll be fine, look at him," Diane says, smiling. "Come on home."

"Alright, I guess…"

"That's my girl. Get some sleep; I'll still be here in the morning." 

"I'll meet you downstairs in the lobby. Goodnight, Luv."

"Night, Mum." Diane left saying goodnight to the security detail on her way out.

"Come here," he calls to her, patting the side of the bed. "Snuggle in here for a minute." Getting up onto the bed, she nuzzles into his neck as he wraps her in his arms. "No need to worry. I'm fine."

"I know, it's just… I came so close to losing you. On the beach… and then the coma."

"It's over now. I'll be out of here in a few days, and we can get on with things. Go now, keep Mum company and get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning for breakfast. Okay?" He leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

"Okay." Getting up from the bed, she kisses him goodnight. "I'll see you in the morning."

"I'll be here," he said, smiling.

Monday…

Making her morning rounds, Dr Swanson enters Josh's room smiling as she sees him sitting in the chair with a breakfast of scrambled eggs. "Well, this is good to see. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling good, walking better. I can feel my strength coming back," he answered while absently scratching at his beard.

"Where's Nikki?"

"I sent her home last night. Janice told me how she's been living here. She looks tired; she needed her own bed."

"I'm glad that you were able to get her to go home for a bit. She would hardly leave your side over the past 10 days."

"It wasn't easy," he chuckled. "Italian stubbornness."

"So, how do you feel about getting out of this place? As things look, I want to discharge you on Wednesday. I'd like you to have another day here just to be sure that everything is on track. If you need it, you can continue PT outpatient."

"Ace!"

"We'll plan on it then. Now, that you're eating well, that TPN line will come out later this morning." 

"Good deal."

"You're doing great, Josh. I'm going to set you up with some sessions with a counsellor as well. You've been through some pretty traumatic stuff. Nikki may benefit too."

"I've had some dreams…"

"I'm sure, that's not unexpected."

"Dr Swanson, I'm a Navy diver, and I love to dive, but now I don't know if I'll be able to do it anymore."

"I'll set you up with Adele Palazzo; she's a licensed trauma counsellor. She'll help you through that. Okay, any questions?"

"Nope, all good."

"Alright then, someone will be by later to remove that line."

"Thanks, Doc."

"My pleasure."

Nikki arrived a little after 9:00 with a mid-morning snack of muffins and two brews almost dropping the tray when she sees him sitting in the chair watching tv.

"You've shaved!"

"Yeah, looked in the mirror and didn't recognise myself. Besides, it itched. Do you mind?"

"What? Mind? You look good, and now I can see that handsome face," going over to him and kissing his smooth cheek. "I brought coffee and muffins."

"You're the best! That stuff that they serve with breakfast is vile. Where's Mum?"

Putting the tray of coffees down on the bed table, she leans in to kiss him good morning. "Your mother is so sweet. She said to tell you that she'll be in later, she wanted us to have some alone time."

"She's a romantic; you should have seen her with my dad."

"I'm sorry that I never had the chance to meet him."

"You would have liked him. He would have loved you.  
You look rested."

"I do feel better." 

"Janice had me walk the hall a bit this morning. Maybe later we can walk some?"

"Of course. I brought you some sleep pants and a couple of tees if you want to get out of that hospital gown."

"You're an angel. Help me into the loo, and I'll change."

Using the walker for support, Josh made his way into the bath. 

"I'm here if you need anything," Nikki called to him.

"I think I'm good."

A few minutes later, Josh emerged wearing a pair of the sleep pants that Nikki had brought him and his favourite band tee shirt.

"Dr Swanson was in, earlier," he told Nikki as he got settled again. She said that I should be going home on Wednesday."

"Wednesday?" Nikki exclaimed, "so soon?"

"There's isn't a reason for me to stay, everything that is happening here I can do at home. I can go for PT as an outpatient if I need it. She's going to set up a trauma counsellor as well. Maybe you could come with?"

"Sure."

Josh came out of the loo dressed in his sleep pants and a favourite rock band tee shirt. "Ahhh, that feels better."

Nikki kissed his cheek, "Looks better too. Besides I couldn't stand the thought of anyone else getting to check out that cute ass," Josh snorts a laugh.

As they were chatting, Inspectors Hahn and Callaghan showed up. 

"Mr Holiday, I'm Lead Inspector Hahn, and this is Detective Sergeant Callahan with the Federal Police," showing their credentials. "It's good to see you up."

"Thank you. Inspectors, what can I do for you?"

"We're investigating the Pearson dive boat incident. We were hoping to ask you a few questions. Dr Swanson gave us the go-ahead to talk to you."

"He's only been awake for two days," Nikki said to her, giving the inspector her best "Navigator" glare. "Don't upset him…"

"Shhh, Nikki, It's okay, Luv, I won't break."

"Good. Let's start with what you remember from that day."

"I remember kissing Nikki goodbye," he says, looking at Nikki with a grin.

"Nothing else?"

"No."

"Did Nikki fill you in on what happened?" 

"She did."

"Do you have any ideas as to why someone would want to sabotage the dive?"

"We dive for little fish and coral. What could there possibly be?"

"Do you know a bloke by the name of Campbell Fulton?"

"Unfortunately. Fulton is a sociopath. Does he have something to do with this?"

"We're not sure. He's become a person of interest. How do you know him?"

Josh went on to tell her of the "bird boat" incident.

"You are convinced that he meant to let you drown?"

"I was pinned by this steel barrel-like thing across my chest with the water rising. Fulton didn't even try to free me. He laughed and sat on the hold's stairs watching like Nero watched Rome."

"And nothing came of it? The charges, I mean."

"Not enough evidence, they said. A simple case of 'he said, she said' sort of thing. Fulton's defence lawyer argued that I couldn't reliably interpret Fulton's actions because I was in such a dire situation. The prosecution agreed. Because there weren't any witnesses, there wasn't enough to indict him." 

"He got fired, didn't he? And he sexual assault charges against him that were also dropped I understand.

"He was fired," Nikki spoke up. "And, I filed assault charges against him."

"What happened there? Why were they dropped?" 

"My career. Josh's career. He found Josh and me together on the ship. We were just talking, but we were standing close. He had taken a photo of us using his phone and threatened to do a tell-all about us if I didn't drop the charges. I told him that there wasn't anything to tell. His response was 'I have a very active imagination'. I dropped the charges saying that it was a misunderstanding."

"Josh, do you think that he would go after you?"

"For that??? Kill nine people because we accused him of crimes that he didn't even get prosecuted for? Yeah, he lost his job, but to kill nine people months later?"

"We can't figure a motive yet, so I don't know. We're looking for him to have a little chat."

"Josh is going home on Wednesday," Nikki tells them. "Won't he still need protection?"

"We'll keep a car on watch for now.   
Okay, that's all for now, Mr Holiday."

"Josh is fine."

"Alright, Josh, we will be back in touch if anything comes up."

After Kate hung up with Nikki, Kate called Mike and then Swain to give him the news about Josh. Mike said that he would make a ship-wide announcement before they left port on Tuesday.

Swain finished checking the wardroom supplies for the next day's departure. He left Hammersley and headed to the hospital to see Josh. After checking in with the security detail, Swain knocked on Josh's door and went in and was happy to see him sitting in the chair. "Josh, good to see you awake, mate. How are you doing?"

"Swaino!, I'm doing good, thanks to you. Nikki told me that you and Buff did CPR and brought me back, and Dr Swanson told me that your excellent care on the ship saved me from possible brain damage. I owe you a lot, mate."

"I'm just happy that you came through it okay. It was a horrific scene. Nikki was the one who found you."

"She told me."

"Do you remember anything?"

"Nothing. I don't remember anything after I had said goodbye to Nik that morning."

"This is just the most bizarre incident I think that I've ever come across. That includes my time as a copper. Why? Why kill 9 people and then sink the boat?"

They visited and chatted for about 20 minutes; then Swain got up to go. "Josh, gonna shove off, mate. I'll give you a shout when we get back in. Maybe the four of us can go to dinner or something."

"That sounds great, Swain. Say hey to Sally for us."

"Will do."

Josh and Nikki were once again alone as Diane hadn't gotten there yet. Josh sent her a smile that sent shivers through her, his blue eyes intense. Holding out his hand to her, he pulled her onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and settled into his embrace as he leaned in for a short but sweet kiss.

"Ahhh, that's better," he moans into her neck.

They're sitting that way when Janice comes to check on him. "You two look cozy," she says, smiling. "It's such a pleasure to see after the last week. Dr Swanson told me that she's discharging you on Wednesday."

"It seems too soon to me," Nikki says.

Janice smiled, "It's natural after what has happened to feel anxious, but Nikki, he's doing great. There are no deficits that we've seen other than some expected weakness. He's fine."

"I know, I'm just…" she stops as she looks up at Josh. "What?" Noticing the goofy smile on his face.

"Nothing, I just love your protective Italian mother side."

Nikki gives him a swat on the arm.

"Okay, then, Can I get you anything? Juice, maybe?" Janice asked.

"That would be great. Cranberry maybe?"

"Nikki?"

"Please, the same if you have it."

"Be back in a jiff."

When Janice returned a few moments later, she found them still cuddling in the chair. Placing the juice on the bedside table, "Alright you two, keep it PG," laughing as she left the room feeling happy for the couple. ( A happy ending.) She thought.

Nikki looked up at him, gave him a quick kiss and went to get up. Josh held on tight. "Just where do you think that you're going? I need to make up for lost time," kissing her again and she snuggled back in, nuzzling his neck. "Now that's a bit more like it."

"Josh, move in with me. The Navy knows about us, so there's no point staying apart anymore."

With a wide grin, "thought you'd never ask." Leaning in for a kiss.

"I can go over to your place and get some things for you. Clothes and such anyway and anything else you may want."

"Good. I don't know if my mates are around. I'll give Sparky a call and tell him that you're coming. May I see your phone?"

Nikki digs her phone out of her bag and hands it to him. Josh is quiet for a moment, "Uhh, I can't remember his number...damn. Wait I think I remember Little John's I'll try him first." Josh was just about to give up when Little John picked up sounding a bit under the weather.

"Yeah?"

"LJ, it's me, Josh. Big night?"

"Hey mate, yeah, you could say that. Haven't seen ya in a bit. They been keeping you hold up on Hammersley?"

"Nuh, I wish. I had an accident, been in Barry General. So, hey, I lost my keys in the accident. Will you be around to let Nikki in to get my clothes and such? I'm going to be moving in with her. I can get the rest of my stuff in a couple of weeks when I get settled."

"Sure, mate. I'll be here all day, shipping out tomorrow. Sparky's got another week I think before he's back."

"LJ, hold a minute, will ya?"

"Sure."

"Hey babe, Little John is around all day, can you get over there?" 

"Sure, I can go now if it's okay."

"LJ, mate, Nikki can come by now if that works for you."

"Sure, I'll be here."

"Do you mind giving her my spare key in case she has to go back, and you guys aren't around?"

"ET, no worries, mate. Is it hanging on the hook?"

"Yeah, pretty sure that's where I left it. 

"So what the hell happened anyway?"

"I was on a rec dive and got into some trouble."

"You okay now?"

"Right as rain, mate. Nikki will see you in a little bit."

Disconnecting, he handed the phone back to Nikki.

"One of the first things we need to do is get you a new phone, otherwise how can I stalk you?" Nikki said grinning.

"As soon as I get out of here, that will be mission number one." 

"I should be going then."

"Yeah, he'll be waiting." 

"So… anything I should worry about finding?" she said, half kidding.

Josh laughed, "Nope. Take whatever you think that I'll need. Okay, Babe?"

Diane came in just then, and she can't stop smiling when she sees them sitting together. "You two look so cute. Josh, you have no idea how good it is to see you awake."

"How long was I out?"

"10 days, Luv," she answers.

They had already talked about this. His forgetting about that conversation caused Nikki to be a little concerned. 

Josh shakes his head, "It's hard to wrap my head around all of this. There is such a black hole."

Diane smiles, "Not to worry; you really didn't miss much," she said, trying to lighten his mood.

Nikki untangled herself from Josh, "I'm going to go and see about getting Josh's things from his house. He's going to be moving in when he gets out on Wednesday."

"You're going home Wednesday? Josh, that's the best news."

Giving Josh a quick kiss Nikki turned to leave, then turned back. "Do you have any suitcases or do I need to run home?"

"Little John should know where they are."

"Can I bring you anything when I come back?"

Flashing her a big grin, "Ben & Jerry's, Chocolate Brownie Batter Core."

"More ice cream." Nikki was laughing when she left, and it felt good. (I'll hit every grocer in Cairns if I have to to find that ice cream ) she thought.


	8. There's No Place Like Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops...After reviewing this chapter I felt it needed a major revision. I needed to clarify the timeline. I also think that I cleaned up the story a bit. I should probably hold back my chapters a bit longer, ya think?

Nikki was up early, too excited to sleep. Josh is coming home. She had gotten his clothes and things from his shared Navy house on Monday and had everything sorted out and waiting for him. She placed the pictures he had of the two of them and those of his family, on the dresser that would be his. His bathroom things were put away and ready for him.

She made her way downstairs and into the kitchen, after making a brew, she went out onto the balcony to join Diane.

"G'day, Diane," smiling.

"Nikki, Good Morning! Big day!"

"I keep thinking about where we were just a week ago. "

"It's a blessing to be sure. Would you mind if I stay a few more days?"

"Of course not. You are always welcome. Stay as long as you like."

"Thank you. I thought that I would stay through the weekend, return to Melbourne on Sunday. When are you leaving for the hospital?"

"I want to be there for 9:00. Are you coming with?"

"No, I'll wait here. You go and get our boy."

Nikki walked into the hospital right at 9:00 and made her way to Josh's room. The two constables where diligently stationed outside his door.

"G'day" she greeted the security team.

"G'day, Ma'am. He's going home today I take it," one of them said.

"He is. I'm told that you will be following."

"Yes, Ma'am, for now. We'll be posted outside the house and where ever he happens to go at least until this business gets sorted out."

Nikki shakes her head, " I still can't wrap my head around all of this."

"It's a bizarre case, Ma'am, but we can't take any chances until it gets sorted out."

"Well, thank you. We certainly do appreciate your being here."

"It's what we're here for."

Josh was standing at the window looking out at the Navy pier and the sea beyond when Nikki walked in. She smiled, he looked good dressed in his board shorts and a favourite flowered shirt. He turned from the window when he heard her. Meeting her halfway, he gathered her into his arms.

"I can't wait to get home," he said as he nuzzled her neck, sending shivers right through her.

"I can't wait to get you home," she answered with a soft kiss. "Are we good to go?"

"Yup, Dr Swanson was in early, and we signed the discharge forms. I have an appointment with her in a week. She also made a counsellor appointment for me. That's in five days. We just need to let Janice know that we are going and then we can get out of here."

Pushing the call button, he waited for the nursing desk to answer.

"Yes, Josh, may I help you?"

"Lori, would you tell Janice that Nikki is here and I'm ready to go?"

"Of course. Josh, make sure to stop by the desk and say goodbye on your way out."

" Will do."

Five minutes later, Janice breezed in. " Big Day!" she said, giving him a hug. "I'm so happy for both of you. Josh, you've done exceptionally well, and it's been a pleasure taking care of you. And Nikki, I am happy to have met you. I've never seen anyone as supportive and caring. I'm sure that your loving care made a big difference in how things turned out."

"Thanks, but you were great. Teaching me how to care for him and letting me help. And, thank you for taking good care of me too."

"So, you're all set then. I wish you both the best."

Josh's things were packed into a small carry bag. Nikki took up the bag, and they walked out of the hospital into the sunshine with Josh taking a deep breath of the fresh smelling air.

Getting into her car, she started the engine. " Nik, would you mind if we take a little detour? I want to sit on the beach for a bit."

"Sure, sounds good. Give your Mum a call though she's waiting for us."

Ten minutes later, they were sitting on a blanket under the palms at Trinity Beach with their security detail standing at a discreet distance from them.  
Josh was sitting with his arms wrapped around his knees as he watched the waves rolling onto the beach. It was a perfect day, cloudless blue sky, warm but not hot with a pleasant onshore breeze, and the smell of the ocean, a sailors day. He had been sitting like that, quiet for several minutes when Nikki noticed tears rolling down his cheeks. Reaching for his hand... "Josh?"

"All those people... good people... John, Pete, Mai, Marco, Jenny, Dave...all gone. And for what??? Why???" Taking a deep breath, he dropped his head to his knees and sobbed. Nikki moved in close and wrapped him in her arms.

"Let's hope the Feds can sort it out."

"Won't bring them back. How did I make it? How did I make it when they all died?"

"Josh, I don't know, but you did, and I am so grateful that you did. I don't know what I would have done if I lost you."

They continued to sit quietly. Thirty minutes later, Josh looked at Nikki, " I'm ready."

Diane heard Nikki's car pull up and rushed to the door to greet them.

"Josh!" she said, grabbing her son into a hug. "You look wonderful!"

"Thanks, Mum."

“Josh, can I get you anything?” his mum asked.

"Yeah, a beer, but Dr Swanson said no alcohol for at least another week, so... I guess it'll be a coke. Do we have any Nikki?"

"I made sure that we did," she said, smiling.

Later, after a dinner of Josh's favourite dishes, the three of them sat on the balcony enjoying the night air and just being together. Josh was getting tired, sent Nikki a look with a little grin, and then announced that he was heading to bed.

"I'll be up in a bit, Luv," Nikki said to him.

Diane smiled, "Nikki, go. You don't need to keep me company."

Fifteen minutes later, Nikki slipped into bed next to Josh, wearing one of his favourite nightshirts. Rolling over to face her, he pulled her in close and kissed her whispering huskily, " too many clothes."

"Josh, are you sure? I'm not sure that we should rush things."

"Oh, Babe, I'm sure, and I'm fine," kissing her again and pulling her closer, she could feel just how ‘fine’ he was.

Over the next few days, they settled into being home and together again. Diane stayed through the weekend, returning to Melbourne on Sunday afternoon.

Monday morning, Nikki drove Josh to his first counselling appointment.

"Come in with me?" Josh asked her.

"If you want me too."

"I do."

"Alright Luv, sure."

"Josh, come in, get comfortable." Adele Palazzo greeted them.

"Dr Palazzo, this is my fiance՛, Nikki Caetano. I asked her to be here with me today."

"Nikki pleased to meet you."

Josh and Nikki took a seat on the couch across from Adele's chair.

"So, Josh, how has it been being at home."  
"It's great."

"Nikki? How are you?"

"So very relieved. Sometimes I just look at him, and I'm so grateful that he's okay. I can't believe that just over a week ago he was in a coma and not knowing if he would be waking up."

"Josh, any issues? Any sleep problems?"

Josh was quiet for a moment.

"Josh?" Adele asks.

"I've had some dreams... I dream that I can't breathe, that I'm calling out but can't be heard, no sounds will come out. I don't remember what happened. I don't remember anything. I don't know how I survived when they all died," Josh wiped his eyes. Nikki reached for his hand and held on to it.

"Josh, we'll never know why these things happen. I am a believer in  
'it wasn't your time'."

"It was time for nine people???" Josh says with anger.

"I know, it makes no sense, Josh, but you need to focus on your life now. You are experiencing survivors guilt. This is to be expected, quite understandable and normal."

They continue to talk until his hour was up and he made an appointment for the following week.

Once they arrived at the car, Nikki stopped, reached for him, and pulled him in for a hug and a quick kiss.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I will be."

"I love you so much. Please talk to me if you need to."

Kissing her, " I love you, thank you. I will, promise." They got into the car and headed for home.

That evening:  
"Nikki, that was really delicious. "

" Thanks, Luv. Desert?"

"Let's sort out the kitchen and take a walk first."

The night air was cool and pleasant with the full moon rising over the water as they walked hand in hand, their ever-present protection detail not far behind.

"Have you thought about returning to duty?" Josh asked her.

"Yeah, I just don't want to leave you."

"I'm fine, Nik, really I am."

"I know, it's just... God, Josh, it was so awful seeing you lying there, not knowing if I would ever be held by you again if I would hear your voice again."

"We need to move on, Nik. It'll be okay."

"You're right, I know. Alright, I'll call Commander Marshall in the morning."

Josh stops walking and pulls her into a hug, and then by just looking into her eyes while caressing her cheeks, he tells her again how much he loves her.

"I can't wait to be married, Nik. Let's get married soon."

Smiling and then kissing him, " Let's."

The next day Nikki called NAVCOM and made an appointment with Commander Marshall for Wednesday morning.

Wednesday 7:00 a.m.  
Dressed in her whites, Nikki went down to breakfast.  
"Good Morning, Luv," she greeted Josh as she walked into the kitchen.

"God, I love seeing you in your whites, my beautiful, sexy, Lieutenant."

"Flattery will get you everything," she says, smiling.

"Breakfast?"

"Just a muffin and a brew, thanks."

Taking their breakfast out to the balcony, they sat at the table.

"I should be back in time to take you to your appointment with Dr Swanson."

"No worries, Luv. I'll get an Uber if your not back. Hopefully, she'll clear me to drive today."

"I hope so too. I would hate to see you stuck here while I'm at work. After all, who would do the groceries." she said with a mischievous smile.

It was precisely 8:30 when Nikki knocked on Commander Marshall's door.

"Come."

Entering the office, she salutes.

"Lieutenant, come in, have a seat."

" Thank you, Sir."

"Josh is doing well?"

"He is, Sir. It's nothing short of a miracle, been a tough couple of weeks."

"I'm sure. So, you're ready to return to duty."

"Yes, Sir. Josh should be cleared to drive today, and he is getting stronger every day."

"That's good to hear. How is he doing emotionally? That was a fairly stressful event."

"He has some survivors guilt that he is working through with a counsellor. He's had some dreams too."

Steve Marshall nodded. " So, are you ready to return to Hammersley?"

"Sir, I was wondering if it would be possible for a couple of weeks of shore duty, just to be sure that Josh good."

"Alright, I think that we can work with that. I can give 'Sparky' notice that you are returning. He's been on loan from Newcastle, so he will be going back there when you return. So, two weeks here then back to sea duty."

"That would be great, Sir. Thank you."

"No worries. Tomorrow then, 0700 report to LT Smith."

"Yes, Sir."

"Is there anything else?"

"No, Sir."

"Very good. We'll see you tomorrow."

Nikki stood and saluted. " Thank you, Sir."

She left NAVCOM and returned home to find Josh reading on the balcony while waiting for her.

" Hey, Babe. That's a pretty hefty book. What are you reading?"

"Steven King, The Stand. I love this book. I've read it a couple of times."

"I haven't read it."

"You should give it a go, I think you'll like it. Take it with you when you go back out on Hammersley."

"I just might."

" So, how did things go at NAVCOM?"

"Commander Marshall gave me two weeks of shore duty before returning to Hammersley. You're sure that you'll be okay?"

"Nikki, Luv, I'll be fine. Not to worry. I'm going to start running again, easy at first, and I'm going to start laps in the pool. The physical therapist said that it would help a lot to get my strength back."

"I'm going to change, and then we can grab some lunch before your appointment with Dr Swanson."

" Sounds good."

Medical Office Building:  
"Josh, you're doing great, a star patient. I'm clearing you for all activity. Mind, if you have any untoward symptoms, you'll call straight away. I'm certainly not expecting anything at this point but to be on the safe side; however, I'm keeping you off duty for another two weeks. I'll see you one more time then and I'm sure to be signing your release to return to duty as long as Adele concurs.

"Nikki, how are you doing?"

"I'm happy... so very happy. I'm returning to duty tomorrow. Shore posting for two weeks then back to sea."  
"That's wonderful. And you are comfortable with this?"

"I am, Josh pointed out that it is time for us to move on and he's right."

"Well, it's been a pleasure caring for you both. Take care and Josh, I'll see you in two weeks."

As they approached their car, Josh held out his hand for the keys. Nikki laughed as she tossed them over.

That night while laying in bed, Josh was tracing circles on Nikki’s shoulder as she was draped comfortably across his chest.

"I knew that you were there you know... when I was in the coma or whatever. I could feel you close, I could hear you talking to me."

"Oh, Babe. Dr Swanson said that you might. It helped me, too, helped me to feel connected to you."

"It brought me a lot of comfort, feeling you there. I couldn't get to you, and that was frustrating, but I knew you were there."

"I love you so much, Josh. You are my life. I couldn't possibly be anyplace else."

It's now been five weeks since the dive boat incident, and the Feds are no closer to apprehending the mongrels responsible. It’s deemed that Josh is not in danger of retaliation so the security detail was pulled.

Josh was in Dr Swanson's office for what should be his final visit.

"Josh, you look well. I can see that you've put some of your lost weight back on. That's good. Nikki's cooking?"

He laughed, " Some, but with her being back to work and my being at home, she's been enduring mine." 

"And how have you been feeling? Are you still seeing Adele?"

"I feel good, back to running every day and doing laps in the pool. I'm going to continue with Adele for a little longer although she feels that I am fit for duty."

"You've been through quite an ordeal."

"Adele, she's great. Talking to her has really helped. The dreams, nightmares really, are gone. Nikki went with me a couple of times too. Adele helped her with the anxiety that she's been feeling."

"Josh, you have done remarkably well, and there are no residual effects that I can see. I too, am releasing you for active duty. Congratulations. 

Now if I may get personal for a moment... Have you two set a date for the wedding?"

Chuckling, " Not specifically, but we both decided that we don't want to wait; so soon."

Josh left the medical complex, grabbed a light lunch and returned home. He had just gotten in when he got a text from Nikki.

*Hey, Babe. How was the Doc's?*

*All good. I've been cleared for active duty. I was just getting ready to call NAVCOM."

*You're contract is just about up, what do you think you'll do?*

"Not sure. I don't think that I want to go back out to sea. The last six months were just too much.*

*I know. Whatever you decide, I'm with you.*

*I know, and I love you for it.*

Nikki sat at her desk and thought about her text conversation with Josh, and it got her thinking. It came to her that she might have an idea for Josh that he might like and decided to talk to Mike about it. As luck would have it, she spotted Mike as he was getting ready to leave NAVCOM and she hustled to catch up to him.

"Sir, could I have a word?" she asked him.

"Sure Nikki, Okay, what's up? How's Josh?"

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Josh's contract is just about up, and in fact, he'll probably only have a few weeks left when he returns to duty."

"That's true, as his CO, I am aware. I was going to talk to him about his plans."

"He is going to resign, you know, because of us and because of the horrible last 6 months that he had. He told me that he was done going to sea. But, now, with the dive boat incident, he doesn't have anything to do. That was to be his job after the Navy."

"So, how can I help? What do you have in mind?"

"Well, Sir, what if he were to be offered a shore posting? It would solve our problem, and he wouldn't have to return to sea duty which he is reluctant to do. He could stay in the Navy."

"He is a talented technician, and it would be a loss to the Navy if he left. That may be an excellent idea. Do you think he would go for it?"

"I think that he might, Sir."

"Alright, I'll give him a call and then I'll talk with Commander Marshall. Don't worry, I won't bring up our conversation. I'll take credit for the idea if you want."

"That would be great, Thank you, Sir."

"No worries, Nikki. Give Kate a call, I think she wants to get together for a lunch.”

“Sounds good, I will.”

She returned to her desk feeling good about what she had done for Josh. ( If he doesn't want too, that will be okay, but at least it's an option that I don't think that he's considered.)

Before Josh had the chance to call NAVCOM, he got a call from Mike.

"Josh Holiday," he answered, having seen NAVCOM on the caller ID.

"Josh, Mike Flynn."

"Captain, is everything okay?" worried that he would be calling about Nikki, why else would he be calling?

"Everything's fine. As I'm still your Commanding Officer, I wanted to talk to you about your contract. Are you still wanting to leave the Navy?"

"Yeah, I think so, Sir. I believe that I do. These past six months made me feel like I'm on borrowed time."

"It was an usually difficult rotation, especially for you. You seemed to be caught in the thick of it.

Thinking forward, I would love to have you back. You are a real asset to the ship."

"I appreciate that Sir, but Nikki and I are engaged, as you know. I wouldn't be able to come back to Hammersley, or she would have to transfer. She loves Hammersley, and working with you, Sir."

"Well it’s true that you can’t be on the same ship, but I'm sure that there is a spot for you on another ship. Think about it. Once you're cleared, make an appointment to see Commander Marshall to discuss your contract."

"I've actually been cleared as of today. I was getting ready to call in when you called."

"That's great. Think about it."

"I will, but my mind is pretty much made up, Sir."

Mike called Steve Marshall as soon as he disconnected with Josh to discuss the conversations he had with both Nikki and Josh.

After speaking with Mike, Josh decided that he had some thinking to do. He changed into his swimmers and set off for the pool to swim and think before calling NAVCOM.

After his swim, he returned to the townhouse, grabbed a coke, and called NAVCOM to make an appointment to see Commander Marshall.

Later, when Nikki arrived home, he was in their bedroom, changing his shirt when she walked in.

"Hey Luv," he greeted. "Good day?" Having not yet donned his clean his shirt. Nikki was enjoying the view. Going to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissed him hello and caressed his bare back.

"It was fine. I am sort of looking forward to getting back to sea, but I love coming home to you every night. I'm getting spoiled."

"Would you consider a permanent shore posting?" he asked, shrugging into his shirt.

"I don't think so, not yet anyway."

"Dr Swanson cleared you today?"

"Yup, I meet with Commander Marshall in the morning. How about we hit Costello's on the waterfront for diner."

"Now, that sounds good. I'll change, and we can get going."

Later over dinner:  
"Your leave is going to be up soon, and so is your contract. Any thoughts on what you might want to do?" ( Now with the dive company, not an option she thinks.)

"I haven't really. I'm not ready to take on with another dive boat. Guess I'll have to look for a regular ole job. Maybe I can bag groceries," he says smirking.

Nikki reached across the table and took his hand. "You’d have all the female costumers doing extra shopping. But really, there's no hurry, Babe. We're doing okay for now. I want you to be happy. That's most important."

"That's well and good, but what about when I'm not getting that Navy income anymore."

"They'll be your pension, and besides, I was living on my own without extra help. We'll be okay."

"Hummm..." ( she's sweet but I won't be a slug ) he thinks but doesn't say.

At 10:00 the following morning, Josh, wearing his whites, arrived at NAVCOM for his appointment with Commander Marshall. The Commander spotted him as he walked into the command centre and went over to meet him.

"Leader Holiday!" he greeted.

"Sir," Josh saluted.

"Come on into my office. It's good to see that you are well, that was some nasty business."

"Thank you, Sir, I feel good."

"I'll get right to business. I see that you are ready to return to active duty."

"Yes, Sir. I was cleared yesterday."

"Good. I wanted to talk to you about your contract."

"All due respect, Sir. I've made my mind up. I’m leaving the Navy."

" Lieutenant Caetano is part of your decision not to stay?"

"Yes, Sir. Not only part, but a big part. We're engaged. I had asked her the day before the incident."

"Anything else in your decision?"

"Yes, Sir. During the last rotation, I was almost blown to bits by an underwater bomb, shot in the chest only saved by the vest I was wearing, almost drown by a sociopath, almost lost my leg, and then held hostage by another sociopath. I think that I've used up all of my chips, Sir."

"Yes, LT Commander Flynn told me. Does appear that you have kissed the Blarney Stone. Leader, would you consider a shore posting? I could use you on the technical maintenance crew. You would be working with the entire Cairns Fleet, not just the Hammersley.

Also, LT Commander Flynn has recommended you for promotion to Petty Officer. I agree. You have more than earned it. Your performance reports have been excellent, and I've heard good things regarding your leadership of the younger sailors and those times you have been put in charge. Even if you don't stay, I will be forwarding the recommendation for promotion. You'll get the higher rate for your pension."

"Thank you, Sir. I wasn't expecting that. I'm kind of speechless."

"What of the shore posting?"

"To be honest, I hadn't thought of that, Sir."

"Would you be interested?"

"Can I give it some thought? "

"Why don't you discuss it with the Lieutenant. I'll need an answer by the end of the week."

Josh left NAVCOM, feeling a bit stunned. He wasn't expecting any of that. He expected to sign his discharge and be done. (A shore posting...a promotion to Petty Officer... I'm going to need to find a job if I don't stay with the Navy. A shore posting would solve that problem. I would have a break from being at sea, and I will still see Nikki just as much.) He went to his go-to place to think, the beach.  
Josh drove to Palm Cove and found a quiet spot in the shade to watch the waves. (Shore posting, maintenance crew, Petty Officer. Holy Shit! Could be challenging and fun working on the different boats. No FFV, no smugglers, or drug runners. No one shooting at me or trying to blow me up. Could be good. Gotta talk to Nikki.) Taking out his phone, he sent off a message.

*Hey, Luv, something's come up that I need to talk to you about. Can we meet up for coffee?*

Nikki got his message and immediately knew what was up. Josh had spoken to Commander Marshall.

Then minutes later, his phone chirped with her return message.

*Sure Babe, 1330? Everything okay???"

*All good, see you then, I'll meet you out front. Love you."

*Love you more...*

*Not possible, xoxo*

Josh was already waiting when Nikki came out and down the steps.

"Hey, beautiful," wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Where to?"

"Cuppa Joe's. That okay? It's close."

"Perfect. So, what's up?"

"Jeez, can't I just miss you and want a little Nikki time in the middle of the day? I saw Commander Marshall earlier, and we talked about my contract."

"And???"

"Let's get a brew first."

They arrived at the cafe and Josh ordered 2 brews and a scone to share then they took a table outside.

"Okay, now spill it," Nikki said.

" Saw Commander Marshall...and...he told me that I'm being promoted."

"Oh my God! Josh! Really???" Nikki had no idea about the promotion it was as much of a surprise to her as it was to Josh. "That's wonderful. Are you excited?"

"Yeah, I guess I am. Hey, I don't have to wear funny short pants anymore." Nikki laughed. "He also offered me a shore posting if I sign back on with the Navy. I would be assigned to the maintenance crew here in Cairns."

"Wow, Josh, that's a lot of news. Sounds pretty good. What do you think?"

"I think that I want to do it. I don't have a job to go to, and I do love working on the boats, just not getting shot at. It could be a challenge getting to work on the different ships and I’ll still be in the Navy without FFVs and the rest of it. And, being on shore, we won't have to worry about different shore leave schedules. What do you think? Want to marry a Petty Officer?"

"Josh, I would marry you if you were a dog catcher, but this all sounds just about perfect."

"I thought so too, but I wanted to talk to you first."

" I appreciate that Luv, but the decision is all yours. I want you to be happy."

"I'll call the Commander tomorrow, I'm in."

Friday morning, Josh drove Nikki to the quay for her return to Hammersley. He walked with her to the gangway and was kissing her goodbye when Swain, Buffer, and Charge arrived.

"Hey, Mate!" Charge said, clapping him on the back. "It's great to see ya. Will you be coming back on board?"

"Nope, I start a posting with the Maintenance Crew on Monday. Gonna be on shore for at least this contract period."

"A shame, we're gonna miss you on the boat, Mate."

"You're looking good, Mate," Swain says to him. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm feeling good. Back to running, and I've been doing laps in the pool. I'm just about 100 %."

"It's good to see ya, Mate," Buffer said. " Ahhh, have you heard from your sister?"  
Josh laughed, "Gale? I heard that you two met over my comatose body."

Buffer shrugged, " I think we hit it off pretty good. "

"Yeah, we've talked, and she did ask if I had seen you. Do you have her number or email?"

"Yeah, but I didn't want her to think that I was stalking her."

"She won't think that," chuckling. " Give her a shout, I think that she would like that."

"Okay, just might do that."

The three sailors said goodbye and moved onto the ship leaving Nikki and Josh alone once more.

"I'm going to miss you," Josh told her, holding her close.

"Not as much as I'm going to miss you," Nikki returned.

" Not possible" was Josh's reply as he kissed her once more. With starting in the 'Shed' on Monday, I'll be kept busy, at least during the day. Did you remember to pack the book?"

"I did. I'll start it today."

Then after a last kiss, Josh watched as she went up the gangway and onto the ship.

One week later, Hammersley was returned for a two- week scheduled maintenance of her engines. Dressed in DPNUs and new shoulder boards, Josh was waiting on the quay as she slipped into her berth. He stood watching the close-up crew and then waited as the crew began to disembark.

There! Dressed in her whites, and looking fabulous, Nikki started down the gangway. His face split into a wide grin which matched hers. She stepped off the gangway and straight into Josh's arms with the exiting crew calling out catcalls and wolf whistles as they filed by.

Reluctantly breaking the kiss, " Welcome home, Babe."

"Josh, you look so good. Like the shoulder boards,” she said with a wink. “ Do you have to go back to the 'shed'?"

"Nope, off duty until morning," he said, giving her a seductive smile.


	9. Your Spirit Will be Beside Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saying goodbye is always hard.  
> Some things come to light.

23, July:  
Josh pulled into the garage, got out of the car, and went to grab Nikki’s seabag from the back.  
“Leave it, I’ll get it later,” she said, grabbing his shirt and pulling him to her. She kissed him softly at first, but it didn’t take long before things became heated.  
“You look hot in your DPNUs, Petty Officer,” she drawls.  
He begins kissing her behind her ear and down and along her neck, sending delicious shivers through her. “Well, my sexy Lieutenant, let me show you just how hot…” They barely made it into the house before falling onto each other.  
Later, after diner, they were relaxing outside on the balcony. “Nik, there was a notice in the post a couple of days ago. Pearson Marine is having a memorial service for the divers next Saturday.”  
“You’re going, I presume. Of course, you are. Seeing as we’re for maintenance, I can go with you if you like.”  
“I would love it if you would.”  
“Of course. What time is the service?”  
“Pearson has chartered a cruiser. He’s taking the families out to Red Reef to lay wreaths in the water.”  
“That sounds nice. Where are they leaving from?”  
“The Muni pier. We need to be there for 8:45 for a 9:30 departure.”  
“I’ll call Kate tomorrow to make sure I won’t have watch that day.”  
“Thanks, Babe. I’m glad that you’re going to be there.”   
The next morning Josh was trying to sneak out without waking Nikki. “Hey! Where do you think you’re going? The last time you left without waking me, I lost you for two weeks. Come here.”  
Smiling, he went to her and sat on the side of the bed. “ Nikki, be good, or I’ll be late.”  
“I’ve been gone for two weeks, I want a proper kiss goodbye.”  
Josh ended up missing breakfast and just barely making it to the shed on time.  
“Glad you could make it,” Lieutenant Greenwell said.  
Josh just smirked. “ Alright, ET, Hammersley as a few issues that their tech couldn’t sort out. Here’s the list. Also, she’s due for electrical inspections. Take King and Watson with you.”  
“Yes, Sir.” He signals to the two sailors assigned to him. “Get your gear, meet me out front.”  
“Yes, ET,” they both acknowledge the order.   
Josh leads them onto Hammersley and is immediately greeted by Charge. “ET! Good to see ya. I wasn’t sure who they would be sending us. I’m glad to see you, mate.”

“The LT knows I hail from Hammersley. He’s a good guy. Charge, this is Seaman John King and Seaman Jammie Watson. John has been out of tech school for a year, Jammie just six months. They’ll be working with me.”   
Charge addresses the two seamen, “ You can’t find a better teacher or bloke for that matter.”   
“Gee Charge, you’re making me blush.”   
“What’s this I see on your shoulders. You’ve made PO congratulations.”   
“ Thanks, Charge. Well, lead on and show us what you’ve got going on.” Charge led them off to the engine room.  
Turning to King and Watson as they made their way through the passageways, “ have either of you had experience on patrol boats?” Josh asks.  
“No, ET, worked on a couple of frigates,” John answered.  
“I’ve only done bench work,” Jammie answered.  
“Alright, when we finish here, I’ll take you on a tour. You should learn your way around. You’ll most likely be seeing the inside of a patrol boat on a routine basis.”   
They were almost to the engine compartment when Mike happened through the passageway from the opposite direction. ET stopped and saluted, “Captain,” the young seamen saluted as well.   
“ET! It’s good to see you on Hammersley. On your way to the engine room, I take it.”  
“Yes, Sir. I understand that Two Dads is having some trouble chasing down a problem with one of the panels.”  
“I have no doubt that you’ll get it squared away. We miss you on the boat. How do you like your posting so far.”  
“Very much, Sir. The best part is being around when Nikki is in port.”  
“I get that. Well, carry on.”   
Entering the engine compartment, Charge tells ET about the problem that they have been having with the power to one of the compressors cutting out intermittently.  
“Aright, let’s have a look,” Josh instructs John to remove the panel covers, then he goes about explaining how to chase down the problem.   
“Do you have the gyro panel on the bridge on your list?”  
“Yeah, we’ll, tackle this, then take a look.”  
Josh had told Nikki that he would most likely be home around 4:00, but as things went, he had to text her that he would be later than he thought, probably closer to 6:00.  
“Well, Charge, looks like we’ve got this little issue taken care of. We’ll back in the morning to do the electrical safety checks. Will you be here?”  
“Nah, I start my shore leave tomorrow. Hey, we’ll be hitting the pub tomorrow night. You and Nav should join us. Be like old times.”  
“That sounds like a plan. I’ll talk to her.”

Josh and his crew returned to the maintenance shed, he filled out his report, signed out, and headed for home. Walking in and climbing the stairs, he could smell something wonderful coming from the direction of the kitchen.  
“Nikki?”  
Nikki appeared at the top of the stairs to greet him with a kiss. “How did it go on Hammersley?”  
“It was good. We got everything sorted out. Tomorrow we start the electrical safety tests. That’ll probably take all day,” his arms still wrapped around her. “ How was your day?”  
“It was quiet. I went to the grocery, that was big,” she chuckled. “ Do you want to shower? Dinner will be ready in twenty.”  
Giving her a peck, “that sounds good. What’s on the stove that smells so awesome?”   
“Baked pasta and meatballs.” Josh’s stomach rumbled.   
Showered and changed, Josh sat down at the table. “ This is nice, coming home to a beautiful woman and dinner on the table.”  
Nikki gave him a friendly swat on the shoulder, “ don’t go all caveman on me,” making Josh laugh.

7 May, One month before the dive boat incident :   
Marc Mathews knew Campbell Fulton from his days at Fisheries and he also knew of his dodgy reputation. Mathews and his associates were looking to expand their drug-running operation into Cairns. Fulton might just be the right bloke for the job. He remembered that Fulton had some troubles with the Feds, and he hoped to exploit that. He put a man on him to ferret out what he had been up to. He wanted to see if he might be someone that they could bring into the business. His man’s report told him that Fulton was living modestly in Cairns and worked for Pearson Marine as a diving consultant.   
The investigator was then ordered to check into Pearson Marine. As it turned out, Pearson was having some financial problems and might be ripe for the picking.   
Mathews had Fulton followed, and when Fulton went into the Seaside Pub, Fulton’s tail called in and reported where he could be found.   
Campbell Fulton was having a burger and a beer when he noticed an old mate, Jerry Mathews, from the Fisheries and gave a wave.   
“Hey, Fulton,” Marc said as he approached Fulton’s table. “ A surprise meeting you here.”   
“Marc,” Fulton said, standing and shaking his hand. “ Are you alone?”

“I am, just stopped off for a bite.”   
“Why not join me, then? We can catch up, mate. I just ordered. Let me buy you a beer.”   
Marc took a seat, and Fulton signalled for the waiter to come over. “ My mate is going to join me. Could you bring a menu?”  
“So, Fulton, how the hell have you been. You just seemed to disappear from the Fisheries, what happened? I heard a rumour that there was some nasty business, and you got the boot.”   
Fulton scowled, “Freak’n Navy. I had an assignment chasing down trochus poachers. The Navy was assisting by getting me in there. Well, you know how I am with the ladies,” he said with a sly smile. “There was this hot lieutenant that I tried to pick up, and things didn’t go as I planned. Then I got into it with this bloke, one of the sailors that had the hots for her. Long story short, I was charged with sexually assaulting the lieutenant and attempted murder of the asshole.”  
“Jeez, mate. What in the bloody hell did you do, and how in the hell did you get out of that?”   
“All charges were dropped. No witnesses, my word against his. The lieutenant dropped her charges when I explained to her how I would ruin her career and that of her lover boy by reporting that they were having a shipboard relationship against Navy regulations. Even though the charges were dropped, Fisheries gave me the boot. Said I didn’t hold up to their standard of conduct, that I wasn’t the kind of person that they wanted representing the department.”   
“Shit, sorry to hear that, mate. What are you doing now?”   
“I got this job with a company that supplies aquariums with fish and the like, Pearson Marine Supply out to Cairns. Okay, now how about you. What have you been getting into?”   
“ I left Fisheries to get into charter fishing. My pops died and left me a bit of scratch, so I bought a boat. I got me a nice Huckins 45 sportfishing cruiser. You should come with me, fish, have some beers…”   
“Yeah, you know, I would like that.”

“How about tomorrow? Going to be around? I don’t have anything scheduled; we’ll have the boat to ourselves.”   
“I can be.”  
“Good, 6:00 at the Main Street Marina. I’m second pier, all the way down on the right.”   
They finished their meal, shook hands, and went their separate ways for the night.   
The next morning, Fulton arrived a the Marina and found Jerry’s boat. He let loose a whistle. “ Marc! This is a beauty! Must have been quite the inheritance.”   
“Well, I’ve done a few side jobs here and there, and business has been good, so I was able to upgrade my boat. Come aboard, I show you around, and then we’ll get going.”   
Later, as they fished, Marc confided in Fulton about his side business of ferrying drugs for a consortium out of Timor. If Fulton didn’t go along and looked like he would be a problem, he would be joining the fishes.   
“We’re looking to get into Cairns. Are you interested? You can make a lot of scratch, I mean, a lot.” Marc said.   
“I might be. What did you have in mind?”   
“ My partners and I have had our eye on Pearson Marine, out of Cairns. Heard of them? “   
Fulton gives a chuckle, “You might say that. I work for them, ‘consulting’ on certain ahh, things that come up. Pearson is into some dodgy stuff.”   
“Do you think he would be interested in making a boatload of cash? And I do mean cash. This is a cash business.”   
“You know, business has been down lately, and he’s talked about cutting down on the dives. What have you got in mind?”   
“We need a boat to do runs into Cairns. We need to work out a way to transfer the product from the carrier coming from Timor to a boat from Cairns. The boat comes in from Timor and drops the merchandise on an island. We need a boat out of Cairns to pick it up and ferry the merchandise in.”   
“ Sounds simple enough. Want me to set up a meeting with Pearson? I think that he might be game.”

“Only if you think he’ll go for it. Can’t have a lot of people knowing about it.”   
“No worries. I’ll feel him out tomorrow and get back to you.”   
They fished for a few more hours, and Fulton landed a 45kg black marlin to show for their trip out.   
The next morning Fulton arranged to meet Gerry Pearson in the afternoon. Pearson listened to what Fulton had to say, told him he was interested in the scheme, and Fulton set up the meeting. Two days later, they all got together in Pearson’s office.   
“ Marc, this is Gerry Pearson, owner of Pearson Marine. Gerry, this is my mate, Marc Mathews.” Fulton introduced.   
“ I take it Campbell has filled you in on what we need. How do you think this could work?” Mathews asked. “Do you have something in mind?”   
“I’ve been thinking about that. We often dive the Red Reef area to harvest fish and coral. There is a group of small islands. One in particular that I’m familiar with is Penfold Island. I’ve camped there. There’s an old WWII bunker on the Island that would be perfect for holding the shipment until it could be picked up, you know, maybe a day or two between the drop-off and pickup? That would keep suspicion down over increased activity in the area. I think we make some special containers with false bottoms—little fishies on the top, merchandise on the bottom. We bring the containers onto the dive boat and transfer the fish per usual. Handoff the goods when we return to the warehouse…say a supply van picking up the fish and coral for shipping.”   
“Sounds simple enough. When do you think you could take your first delivery?”   
“I’ll need to change dive teams to one that is amenable to this sort of thing. Let me work on how I can replace them. The dive team right now would never go for this. I don’t think running two teams would be a good idea. One might run into the other. In fact, one of the divers is a moonlighting Navy diver who will be joining the team full time in a couple of weeks.”   
“Don’t take too long. The supplier wants to move on this. Don’t try and double-cross us either. Wouldn’t be good for your health.”   
“No worries. Fulton will let you know by the end of the week where we stand.” They shook hands, and Marc left to pass on that he had made an arrangement to take in Cairns.

“ Gerry, you have a Navy Sailor on the dive boat?” Fulton asked. “ I know a few of them, who?”   
“I believe his name is Josh Holiday. He’s actually leaving the Navy and was signing on full-time.”   
“Son of a bitch.”   
“ Why, you know him?”   
“Yeah, I know him. Had a run-in with him earlier in the year.”   
“Let’s work on how we’re going to get rid of that crew so we can get a new crew in place that will be in on what we’re going to be doing. Fulton, that’s on you. I don’t want to know anything; it’ll make it easier when I have to talk with the Feds. If there is an accident, and I am assuming that there will, you know that something that big will bring the Feds around. Maybe Marc can point you in the direction of some players.”   
“The boats insured, right?”   
“Yeah,”   
“Maybe it has an accident...just disappears?”   
“Fulton, that’s pretty harsh.”   
“ Yeah, well, how do you can a whole crew without good cause and then hire another one? Jerry, we stand to make millions. Set up a fund for the families if it helps you sleep at night. Holiday being on board... well, that’s a nice bonus.”   
“Let me think about it.”   
“Like Marc said, don’t think too long.”   
“Alright, I’m in.”   
“Good. I’ll let Marc know, and I’ll be in touch.” 

Saturday 26 July: Six weeks after the incident

It was a pleasant winter day, sunny with the temperature in the mid-20s and a cloudless sky. They would have perfect weather for the memorial service.   
Josh and Nikki arrived at the Muni docks at 8:30. Taking Nikki’s hand, they walked to the dock where several of the families were chatting while waiting to board the cruiser. They joined the group and introduced themselves. It quickly became apparent that Josh was the lone survivor, making Josh uncomfortable. They were talking with Marco and Nicks parents with Jenny’s brother standing nearby when Kai Chen, Mai’s father, approached the group and walked up to Josh. “ You are Mr Holiday?”   
“I am, It’s Josh, please.”   
“I’m Kai Chen, Mai’s father.”   
“It’s nice to meet you, Sir. Mai was a great girl.”   
“Humm, yes, yes, she was special. So, tell me, Josh, how is it that you lived when they all died?”  
Josh felt Nikki stiffen next to him, she wasn’t happy with the direction of this conversation. Josh took hold of her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze silently telling her that it’s alright. He had been expecting some anger towards him, it’s normal.   
“Mr Chen, may I call you Kai?”   
“Mr Chen is fine.”   
“Alright, Mr Chen, I can’t tell you why I survived, and the others didn’t. I almost didn’t. If HMAS Hammersley hadn’t been close by searching for the dive boat…well I wouldn’t be here either.”   
Nikki bristled and jumped into the conversation. Extending her hand, “ I’m Nikki Caetano, I’m a lieutenant on the Hammersley. We were sent from Cairns urgently to search for a missing dive boat. We arrived in the area of Red Reef and our lookout spotted the divers washed onto the beach. A boat was sent immediately to assess the situation.”   
Turning to Josh again, “ You are Navy, right?”   
“Yes, Sir. I was working casually for Pearson Marine.”   
“And you were washed ashore as well? So, lieutenant, you took care of your own first?” The other guests slowly moved closer to listen to what was happening.   
“Is that why you survived, and my Mai did not?”   
Nikki continues, “ Mr Chen, the shore party, hit the beach running. There were four of us, and we ran to each diver looking and hoping for signs of life. Josh was one of the last to be checked. When I found him, he was barely breathing, his pulse was faint. Then he stopped breathing. Our medic and another sailor performed CPR and got him back. He was still unconscious when he was brought onto the ship. He remained unconscious, in a coma, for almost two weeks. All of the other divers were already gone when we got there.   
I’m so very sorry for your loss, Mr Chen, but this hasn’t been easy for him either, there’s been nightmares and guilt because he lived.”   
Letting go of her hand, Josh slipped his arm over her shoulders and pulled her close. “Shhh,” he whispered. “ It’s okay, Nik.”   
“I get that he’s angry, but…” Nikki says.   
“Mr Chen, I am so sorry about Mai and the others, devastated really. They were all my mates but I can’t be sorry that I lived.”   
Mr Chen was calmer. “ You must remember something, how this happened?”   
“I’m sorry, I don’t. The last thing that I remember was gearing up and asking John how long we would be. Mai was a great mate, fun, always laughing. None of them deserved to have their lives taken like that.”   
Kai Chen bowed his head, then extended his hand to Josh. “I apologise, Mr Holiday.”   
Josh took his hand, “ it’s okay, you’re angry, and it’s okay.”   
The others moved away and slipped back into quiet conversations. Fifteen minutes later they all boarded the boat, and the vessel pulled away from the dock for the hour and a half cruise to Red Reef.   
Josh had his arm around Nikki as they stood near the side-rail enjoying the breeze. “Josh, look!” she said, pointing to a pod of dolphins chasing along the side of the boat.   
Pulling her closer, he places a kiss on her temple. “They’re supposed to be bringing good luck for sailors when they swim with a ship.”   
“They’re beautiful.”   
“Yeah, like you.”

“Corney Holiday, but I love it. Are you going to be okay?”   
“I think so. I’m so glad that you’re here.”   
“I am too. Hammersley had some good timing for once.”   
The cruiser’s captain brought the boat to a stop just off the island where the divers were found. Chairs had been assembled on the aft deck along with a small lectern.  
The Chaplin said a prayer gave a brief homily then family members of the fallen divers’ took turns saying a few words about their lost loved ones.   
After all had spoken, Josh stepped forward. “I’m sure that everyone here is now aware that I am the tenth crew member, the survivor. If you don’t know me, my name is Josh Holiday. I realise how difficult it must be for you to see me standing here when those you loved are not. Sometimes it’s difficult for me too. During those times, I remind myself of the gift that I have been given.   
Nick, Stan, Mai, Pete, Jenny and Kevin, Marco, Dave and John had this gift of life ripped from them. These beautiful souls didn’t deserve this hand that had been dealt. I sincerely hope that the mongrels responsible will be found and prosecuted.   
But today, we should celebrate their lives.   
Mai, always a smile and a kind word. She was always a ray of sunshine.   
Stan, Stan was always ready with a joke. Some were even pretty good.” There were a few chuckles. “ Some, not so much, but we would laugh anyway just because of the enthusiasm that he had telling them.   
Jenny, how she loved the dolphins and the turtles. She took countless photos, and they were good. She had an eye, a talent for photographing nature.   
Marco, always there with a helping hand wherever it was needed. Not just on the boat either. You needed furniture moved, he’d be there.   
Nick loved to entertain us with stories of his kiddos, Sharon and Michael, I believe their names are. They were his shining light.   
Pete, a large man, a gentle man, who loved to cook. He would bring food for us all the time. And his brownies, God they were good. 

Kevin, he could talk.” Again there was some light laughter. “ Kevin would have something to say about any subject; sports, politics, the weather. It didn’t matter, he could chatter about it.   
Davo, he loved music. The soundbox was always playing. Occasionally he would bring his guitar along and play while we motored to our destination for the day.   
And John, our dive captain. John’s Dad couldn’t be here today, he’s recovering from surgery. John lost his mother and sister to a tragic car accident one year ago. Now, John has joined them. He was a great dive captain, always safety first, always looking out for us. 

These nine men and women were good mates, and beautiful people and I feel privileged and honoured to have known them. You will always be remembered, and you will continue to live on in all of our memories.  
May you rest in eternal peace.”   
Josh bowed his head, his cheeks wet with tears as he stepped away from the lectern. Nikki stepped over to him, hugged him and then they returned to their place among the others.   
It was time for the wreath-laying ceremony. Pearson had hired a piper to play as a member from each family dropped a wreath into the water, Josh dropping Johns. They watched solemnly as the waves carried the wreaths to shore.   
Back in Cairns, they all gathered on the dock and said goodbye. There had been some bonding between them during the events of the day and some vowed to keep in touch.   
Josh and Nikki said their goodbyes. Josh was told over and over how much his words meant to them. Then they made their way to their car. Before opening Nikki’s door, Josh pulled Nikki to him and looking into her beautiful green eyes, he tells her thank you for the day.   
“Josh, I was where I needed to be.”   
That evening they were snuggling on the couch. “ I’m so ready to put this whole dive boat incident to rest,” Josh says then kisses her. “ Let’s talk wedding.”


	10. Island Adventure

2 June

The day of the dive boat incident… Pearson’s first shipment was due in 2 weeks, and Fulton is putting his plan into motion.

Arriving at Red Reef near a small chain of un-named Islands, John brought the boat to a stop and set the anchor. The crew was getting their equipment sorted when they were met with an unusual sight. Coming up behind the boat were two kayaks. Not something that you would expect to see in this area. Stopping what they were doing, the dive crew watched them approach.

“Oi!” Josh called out. “You’re a long way from shore!”

The two kayakers pulled up alongside, “We’re on an island-hopping camping/kayaking adventure. It’s our 10th anniversary we wanted to do something different. I’m Rebecca Monroe, and this is my husband, Martin.”

“Do you have a destination in mind?” Marco asked them.

“Penfold Island. That’s our final stop. There’s supposed to be some WWII relics there.” Martin answered.

“Hey, can we take your picture for our journal?” Rebecca asked them.

The team got together on the transom for their photo op, Josh sporting his patented smile and giving a thumbs up.

“Well, we best be off then,” Martin says.

“Fairwinds!” Josh calls out as they paddle away.

An hour after they left Josh and the dive team, Rebecca and Martin landed on the first of the islands they would be camping on. Two weeks later they settled in for what would be a week’s stay on Penfold Island.

17 June, Penfold Island

The Monroe’s had been on the Island for just a day when the Pearson’s new dive boat, Pearson Marine II, carrying 6 men anchored off the coast. Four of the men got into a Zodiac and headed to shore. Landing on the beach, one of the lookouts spotted the two kayaks where Rebecca and Martin had pulled them up to the tree line.

“Oi! Boss! Check this out!”

“Well, isn’t that just our luck, campers. Go figure. How often are they’re campers on this little shit stain of an island.”

“Do you think they found the stash?” Chuck asked.

“Guess we’re going to find out. Louie, Chuck, go and scope them out. Tony and I will head up to the bunker and pick up the drugs. Meet us back here in thirty minutes, and then we’ll figure out what to do about the campers.” Tony and Vick picked up the backpacks and headed for the bunker to retrieve the drugs left there a few days earlier.

Rebecca and Martin were headed to the beach for an early evening swim. Just as they reached the tree line, Martin spotted the dive boat and then the Zodiac carrying four men heading for shore. Lifting his binoculars, he could see automatic weapons slung on their backs.

“Becca, we’ve got to get away from here, now. Those guys are up to no good, and they’ve got guns. We need to hurry. Getting back to the campsite, they hid their stuff and then found a place to hide.”

At the camp, Rebecca got the pouch that carried their passports and money and then added her camera. She hid the bag in a tree. While she did this, Martin did his best to make the campsite look abandoned stashing the rest of their gear under some fallen trees in the forest.

“Hey! Lou! Looky here!” Chuck called out when they had stumbled into the campsite. “This has got to be where they’ve been camping, close to the beach and their   
kayaks”.

“They can’t be far,” Lou added.

“You go around that way,” indicating to the right. “I’ll take the other side.”

Martin and Becca had found a deep depression in the forest floor, laid down and pulled some forest debris over themselves. After thirty minutes of not hearing anything, they quietly climbed out.

“They must have gone,” Martin whispered hopefully. “Let’s get back and see if that boat is still there; then we can grab our stuff.”

When Louie and Chuck didn’t find the Monroe’s, Louie agreed to stay at the campsite and wait to see if they would come back meanwhile Chuck went back to the beach to check-in.

Louie was sitting quietly against a tree as the two came wandering into the camp. They didn’t see him right away, not until Louie raised his rifle.

“Well, well, there you are! We’ve been looking for you. Camping here are ya?”

“What'd you want? We don’t have anything.” Martin responds, trying his best to appear unafraid.

“Oh, we don’t want anything from you. We just need you not interfering with our business.”

“What business? We don’t know anything!” Rebecca says frantically.

“Ahh, but you do. I figure you saw us come in and I bet you saw us unload some bags.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Martin tries.

“Don’t matter. You’re coming with me down to the beach. We’ll let the Boss decide what to do with you.” Waving the gun at them, “let’s go, move!”

Back at the beach, Louie comes out of the tree line marching Rebecca and Martin forward.

“Well, what do we have here?” Vick says as they approach looking none too happy.

“Chuck was right; they came back to the campsite. What do you want to do with them, Boss?”

“I thought that I told you to observe them, not take them hostage. Now, what're we supposed to do with them?” Vick growled.

“You don’t have to do anything. Just let us go,” Martin pleaded. “We don’t know anything. It’ll be a couple of weeks before we would be able to talk to anyone anyway. You’ll be long gone. And we won’t say anything; we won’t. Just leave us here.”

Rebecca is crying, “please, please, we won’t say anything, we don’t know anything.”

“Well, you know that we were here. You can recognize us. Now shut up! Gotta, think for a moment.” Vick walked away from the group, paced for a few minutes, and then called Fulton, who was waiting on the boat with Danno. They talked a minute, and it was decided that they should bring the Monroe’s out to the boat.

“Tony, Chuck, get rid of those kayaks. Don’t need to announce that anyone was here should anyone else come stumbling around,” Vick orders.

Continuing to hold his gun on them, Louie marched Martin and Rebecca over to the Zodiac. “Get in! Sit down and don’t move!” Vick barked.

The sun had fully set by the time the Zodiac reached Pearson Marine II.

“So, what do we have now?” Fulton asks when they get back to the boat and out of the Zodiac with Martin and Rebecca. “Where are you from?”

“Cooktown” Martin answered.

“Long way from home, eh? What are you doing out here?”

“Island hopping, camping holiday.

Turning to Vick, “Was the delivery there?” Fulton asked.

“Yeah, we’ve got it. It was all there.”

“Alright, Tony, Chuck, start putting the packages inside the containers.”

“Will do, Boss,” Chuck answered.

“Okay, time we get out of here. Danno, take us out about a mile then we’ll dump them over for shark food.” Fulton said. “Figures our first pick-up and we run into a SNAFU.”

As Danno starts the engines, Martin broke away from Vick and rushed Louie who was holding onto Rebecca. Slamming into him, he knocked her overboard. “Swim Becca! Swim!” Then he jumped in himself. The dark, moonless night worked in their favour as they swam away from the boat. Chuck and Tony fired several shots into the water, hitting Martin the leg.

“Bloody hell!” Fulton exclaimed. “Leave, um. It’s a long swim. Hopefully, they’ll drown or become shark bait. Danno, get us out of here!”

Rebecca stayed underwater for as long as she could. Rolling to her back she let just her face above the water and watched as the boat took off with Martin still onboard, so she thought. Staying on her back, she started kicking her way toward shore when she saw Martin struggling to swim towards her. Changing directions, she swam to meet him and then noticed the blood in the water.

“Martin! You’re bleeding!”

“One of the shots got me in the leg,” he said in obvious pain. “We gotta get out of the water before it attracts sharks.”

Luck was on their side. With the tide coming in, it helped carry them to shore. Fifteen minutes later, they reached the beach. Rebecca stumbled out of the water. Martin tried in vain to stand but was unable to. Going back into the water and grabbing him under his arms, Rebecca dragged him onto the beach then collapsed next to him and passed out.

The morning sun was bright and warm, hitting her face. Moaning she rolled over and sat up, then remembering what had happened, she began to panic.

“Martin!!! Martin!!!”

He was still near the water’s edge where they collapsed gentle waves rolling over his lower legs. Crawling over to him, “Oh God…please be alive…please!” she cried as she rolled him onto his back. He moaned. Embracing him and kissing his face, she remembered that he had been shot.

Slightly more alert, Martin tried to get up but immediately fell back as the pain in his leg overwhelmed him. “They shot at us as we were getting away, you’ve been hit in your leg. Do you remember?” Rebecca asked him. “Rest a bit then I need to move you up further on the beach.”

After ten minutes or so, Rebecca grabbed him under his arms and slowly dragged him away from the waterline. He passed out again. Setting him down, she inspected his leg.

“Martin… Martin, can you hear me?” gently tapping his cheeks. He opens his eyes. “I’m going to look at your leg. Looks like the bleeding has mostly stopped. We need to get you back to the campsite so I can take care of that wound.”

While he became more alert, Rebecca went to find something to help him to walk. Going further into the trees, she found the kayaks where the drug gang hid them. The kayaks were intact, but they had destroyed the paddles. One half of one remained usable, and she took it back to the beach. Using the broken paddle for leverage; Martin was able to lift himself to standing with Rebecca’s help. Then after standing a moment, he took a few tentative steps. He was lightheaded at first and needed to rest a moment before continuing.

It was slow going. Once they reached their campsite, Rebecca helped him under their makeshift shelter where he laid down passing out again from the blood loss, pain and exhaustion. She made him comfortable then went to retrieve their packs, hoping… praying, that they were still there.

Ten days later, Martin was dead from the infection that had settled into his leg and then into his bloodstream. Now completely alone and crippled with grief, she did nothing more than lay next to his body for two days. On the third day, she took their camp shovel and dug a grave on the beach, covering the mound with beach rocks.

When they started their journey, they had brought five weeks of provisions with them. They were planning on their adventure taking them about a month but packed an extra weeks’ worth of food to be safe. It was now approaching the fourth week. And as Martin hadn’t eaten for a week, and now with her being alone, her rations could be stretched to three more weeks if she were careful.

Rebecca’s grief was crippling, and she was struggling to keep going, barely getting by. She spent hours just sitting on the beach next to Martin's grave staring at the surf.

Another week went by, and she finally started to come back into herself. She realised that she wanted to live even if only to get justice. If she had any chance at all, she needed to get off the Island. She dragged the two kayaks to the beach. In one of the kayaks, she loaded all her gear; in the other, she stored food and water under the deck in front of her feet. She tethered the second kayak to hers intending to tow it behind her. She would island-hop back the way they came. If she got lucky maybe she would cross paths with a fishing boat of something. Rebecca planned to leave the next day with the tide going out to help carry her to open water and hopefully into a shipping lane.

It was time to leave; she pulled the boats into the water, climbed into hers and started to paddle out using the only paddle that she had, the broken one, and paddling the kayak like a canoe. It proved to be too much; she couldn’t get past the breakers almost swamping twice. She had to turn back.

Her next attempt would be with only the one kayak adding as many of the extra supplies that she could. That night she slept on the beach planning to leave at first light.

The kayak was heavy with the extra weight, and she struggled with only the one broken paddle, but she was finally able to make it past the breakers and into open water.

7 August

Hammersley’s maintenance shore leave was over, and they were scheduled to leave port at 0900. Josh drove Nikki to the quay at 0730 before heading off to the maintenance shed. There was a flurry of activity around the ship as the supplies for their patrol were being loaded.

Kate and and Buffer were supervising the loading of their provisions for their patrol when they noticed them and waved.

“I’m going to miss you. I love your two-week shore leaves.” Josh said, pulling her close.

“Me too. It was sweet. I’ll message you later.”

“Love you, Nik,” giving her a long kiss goodbye.

She kissed him back and nibbled on his neck, one of his favourite things. “You had better be going before your late.”

“Right you are.”

With another hug and kiss, Nikki walked away and toward the ship stopping to say hello to Kate and Buffer before heading up the gangway. Josh watched her as she went aboard. Knowing that he would be watching, Nikki went to the rail and waved one last time.

Wishing that he could stay until they left port, Josh begrudgingly got it the car and drove to the maintenance docks.

10 August Hammersley is patrolling near the Timor Sea and Red Reef

So far it's been a quiet cruise with not even so much as a mayday. The day started gloriously with a spectacular sunrise and now a clear azure sky. Nikki was standing on the forecastle with a brew. It was days like this that reminded her of why she loved being on the boats, but still, she was missing Josh. They would often share a morning brew out here on the bow.

Several hours later... “Boss! There’s something in the water! Red 4-5 far!” Spider called out from his watch position.

“Nav, EOD.”

“Getting to it, Sir. It’s…it’s a kayak! There is someone in it.”

“Alive?”

“Can’t say, Sir. They’re slumped over.”

“X, dispatch a RHIB, bring it in.”

“Yes, Sir. Now hear this! Rescue Party, Buffer, Swain, Two Dads, Spider to the RHIB.”

Charge and his crew lowered the RHIB into the water, and they took off for the kayak.

Mike, Kate, and Nikki watched the action through binoculars from the port quarter deck.

Halfy, piloted the RHIB in close to the kayak, then Buffer used a hook to pull the little boat over to them.

“Boss, it’s a woman!” Swain called in.

“Is she alive?” Turning to Kate and Nikki, “what in blazes is she doing out here?”

“She’s alive but unconscious," Swain reported. "I’m sure she's dehydrated. Could you have Bomber ready the wardroom, Sir?”

“Will do, Swain.”

Buffer and Two Dads steadied the kayak while Swain tried to pull her from the little boat's cockpit, almost falling in. Once he managed to drag her into the RHIB, they fastened the kayak to the RHIB and towed it back to the ship with them.

Rebecca had started to come around as they were heading back to Hammersley; confused and disoriented, calling for Martin.

“It’s alright, Ma’am. We’ve got you now,” Swain tried to comfort her.

“Martin! Where’s Martin!”

“You were alone, Ma’am. Who’s Martin?”

“My husband! You’ve got to find him. We were together!”

“Alright, we’ll tell the captain. Meantime we need to get you taken care of.”

Rebecca was sunburned and dehydrated. She had been rationing her water, but was running low and she was lucky that Hammersley happened upon her when they did. She only had maybe a day’s ration left. Swain started and IV and applied some salve to her dry, cracked lips and face.

“Bomber, grab her an overall. We need to get her out of these clothes.”

On the bridge, “Looks like we’ll be heading back to Cairns, Nav. Plot us a course.”

“Yes, Sir.” (Maybe I’ll get to see Josh, even if it’s only for a few hours.)

“RO, get on to Coast Watch. She said that her husband was with her. Have them do an air search. And see if there are any missing person reports.”

“Aye, Sir.”

After receiving fluids, the stranded woman slowly came around once again.

“Where…where…am I? Where is this? Martin? Is Martin here?”

“Ma’am,” Swain started calmly. “You’re on an Australian Navy ship. We found you floating in your kayak. You were alone. Can you tell me your name?”

“Where’s Martin? Did you find Martin?”

“You were alone, Ma’am. Was Martin with you? Who is Martin?”

“He’s my husband…” she started to sob.

Swain is trying to comfort her by speaking softly and putting an arm around her shoulders. “Now, can you tell me your name?”

“Rebecca, Rebecca Monroe,” was all that she managed before closing her eyes again.

Two hours later she woke, to find Bomber sitting with her. “Where am I?”

“You’re on a Navy ship Ma’am. My name is Bomber. Can I get you anything? Juice may be, and a sandwich? I brought this overall for you to put on. We had to get rid of your clothes. Why don’t you change while I get you something from the galley.”

Swain arrived on the bridge to speak with Mike about what he knew of the woman so far just as the missing person report came through. RO handed the report to Mike.

“Her name is Rebecca Monroe; she and her husband Martin were reported missing almost a month ago when they were due back from their kayak trip.”

“She’s out here a month???” Nikki exclaimed.  
“Swain, has she said anything?”

"They were island hopping, and she insists that her husband, Martin, was with her.”

“How is she doing?”

“She’s stable, suffering from exposure and dehydration, but otherwise remarkably fine.”

“Maybe we should initiate and search for her husband. Martin is it? Nav, new orders. Plot a search grid around the area where we found the kayak.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“I want to talk to her, see if she can tell us why she is floating around out there in a kayak.”

They ran the search grid for about two hours when Swain called the bridge to let the Captain know that Rebecca was alert enough for him to ask her some questions.

Rebecca was sitting at the table in the senior’s mess with a sandwich and some orange juice when Mike walked in.

“I’m Mike Flynn, the ship’s Captain. Your name is Rebecca?”

“Yes, Rebecca Monroe. Are you looking for Martin?”

“We are. Now, tell me how you came to be floating out here in a kayak.”

“We were Island hopping in our kayaks. Our tenth-anniversary big adventure. We were camped on an island when pirates attacked us.”

“Pirates?”

Nikki and Kate exchanged glances.

“Mrs Monroe, there aren’t pirates in these waters. Because of the oil fields that are nearby, there is increased security.” Mike explains.

“They were pirates! “she insisted. “They had guns, knives, that’s what I call pirates. They kidnapped us and brought us to their boat. There were a lot of containers on the deck. I don’t remember what happened after that. I remember waking up on the beach. But Martin… You must find Martin!” confused, she had the delusion the Martin was still alive.

“We’re working a search. Nav, have RO call NAVCOM and see if there are any reports of piracy in the area.”

“Yes, Boss.”

Later, Nikki was going to the galley for SCRAN when Swain looked out of the wardroom hoping to catch one of the female sailors nearby.

“Nav, could you help Rebecca to the head? She’s still a bit unsteady on her feet.”

“Sure, no problem.”

Steadying her by taking her elbow, Nikki guided her down the passageway towards the toilet. Rebecca stopped short in front of the crew's notice board.

“Him!!! I recognise him! I’ve seen him before. He’s one of them!”

She was looking at the picture of Josh and Swain holding a huge marlin that they had caught. “Well, yeah. That’s Swain; he’s taking care of you.”

“No, not him the other one! He’s one of the pirates!”

Nikki shakes her head. “No, that’s ET, he’s one of us.”

“What, you think that just because he’s in the Navy, because he wears a uniform, he can’t be dirty? I saw him! I have proof!”

“What proof, Rebecca.?”

” Pictures, I have pictures!”

“Where are these pictures?”

“Hidden on the island.”

Nikki got Rebecca to the head and back to the wardroom, then went to find Mike.

“Boss, Rebecca saw ET’s picture with Swain, and she’s insisting that he’s one of the Pirates. Says that she has proof on the island that they were on.”

“I’ll go talk to her again.”

Mike and Nikki walk into the wardroom, and Mike sits down in front of Rebecca.

“Do you remember any more about the island you were on?” Mike asks her. “Do you remember the name of it?”

Rebecca thought for a moment, then, “Penfold. Penfold Island. It was to be our last stop.”

“And that is where you were attacked?”

“Yes.”

“Alright, we’ll head there, and you can show us what happened. Nav, a course to Penfold Island, please.”

“Sir,” she said and left the wardroom to go to the bridge.

Later, in her cabin, Nikki boots up her laptop and sends a message to Josh. It’s 1900, and he should be home.

* Hey Luv, how was your day? *

Josh’s was in his cabin when his laptop pinged with a received message, excited knowing that it would be Nikki, he opened the Messenger app.

*Hey Babe, had a good day. Did some work on Bendigo. I’m actually on her now for a two-day shakedown cruise.”

* You must be enjoying that.”

*I am. I do miss being on the water sometimes. *

*Do you want to go back on the ships? *

* No, I like what we have, and I still like not getting shot at. 😉 What did you guys get up to? *

* You won’t believe it. We rescued this woman who was floating around out there in a kayak. She had been on the water for a while. Here’s the best part. She said that pirates attacked her and that you were one of them. *

* Huh? How does she figure? How does she even know me? *

* She saw that picture of you and Swain with that huge fish and insisted that you were one of the men that attacked her and her husband. *

* Huh… you said kayaks? And she was with her husband? *

*Just the one… she was alone. *

*Nikki, one of the last things that I remember from that day was meeting this couple who were on some sort of island kayaking holiday. That was like 9 weeks ago.  
Could that be??? *

* Wow, I don’t know, sounds crazy. *

*How many kayak island hoppers can there be? *

*Would you recognise her if I sent you a picture? *

*I don’t know, maybe. *

*I’ll try and do that then. Give me an hour, and I’ll get back to you.”

“Okay, Love you.”

“Love you too, one hour. 😊”

Nikki closed her laptop and went to find Mike to tell him what Josh had told her.

“Do you think ET would do a video call with her? Maybe he could convince her if she could see him, talk to him.”

“I’m sure that he would. Let me set it up.”

Nikki and Mike spoke with Rebecca, and she agreed to the video call if only to prove that she was right. Then Nikki contacted Josh and set it up. RO set up the call in the ships conference room.

Mike and Swain led Rebecca to the conference room where Nikki was already there setting up the call with Josh. The call went through, and Josh answered.

“Hi Luv, good to see you, Captain, Sir…”

“Hey, ET, I understand that you’re slumming on Bendigo.” Mike chuckled, and Josh joined in. “Thanks for doing this.”

“No worries.”

Nikki had Rebecca sit in front of the computer’s camera. “Rebecca, this is ET, Josh, he’s who you saw in the picture on the notice board.”

“It’s him! I told you it was him! You bastard! What did you do with Martin?”

Josh remained calm, “Hello, Rebecca. I remember you. You came by our dive boat in a kayak with your husband. You told us that you were on an island-hopping adventure. Do you remember?”

“I…I…remember…you were diving. There was a bunch of you. You were pirates!”

“No, Rebecca, we were divers. You paddled up to our boat, and we talked for a moment.”

Rebecca turns toward Mike, “You need to call the police! He needs to be arrested!”

(Whoa… this isn’t how this was supposed to go…) Nikki thinks.

Calmly, Josh continues to talk to her. “Rebecca? Rebecca… that same day, our dive boat had an accident. All my mates were killed. I spent almost three weeks in hospital, two of those weeks in a coma. It wasn’t me… us… who attacked you. I hope that they can find who did.”

Rebecca is now clearly confused, “I was so sure… when I saw your picture…”

“It’s alright, you’ve been through a lot. It’s no wonder that things are a little jumbled up.”

“I was so sure…they came to the Island. They had guns. They took us to their boat…”

“It’s okay.”

“Martin, Martin is missing…”

“I hope that you find him.”

Swain took her back to the wardroom, and Mike spoke to Josh.

“ET, thanks. I think that you helped to calm her a little. She said that she remembered being on Penfold Island. We’re steaming there now. Hopefully, we’ll find some answers.”

“Poor woman. They were so excited about their holiday.”

“Yeah. I’ll leave you with Nikki. See you in port.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Josh, you remembered! I wasn’t sure that you would.” Nikki said.

“Yeah, it just sort of came back. Strange.”

“Do you remember anything else?”

“No…”

They continued to chat for a bit and then said goodnight.

At 2200 the next day they anchored off Penfold Island. In the morning, Mike would send a shore party over to the Island with Rebecca to see if they could make sense of what she was saying.

The RHIB was readied at 0800, and the shore party, Kate, Bomber, Swain and Buffer with Rebecca headed to the Island. Landing on the beach, the first thing they saw was where Rebecca had buried her husband.

“Oh My God!!!” she let out a scream. “Martin!!!” Sobbing, as all that had happened, came back to her. “I buried him…” She was crying so hard that she couldn’t talk. Kate sat in the sand and held her. “How could I not remember??? How???”

Swain was stooping next to her on the other side. “It was your brain's way of protecting you. You weren’t able to cope with everything that had happened, so you put it away until you could.”

“Can you remember any more about what happened?” Kate asked her.

Rebecca told them about being taken hostage and Martin getting shot. “It was so horrible. I couldn’t do anything for him. His wound got infected then he got really sick…”

“Sepsis,” Swain offered.

“He was burning up, all I had was some paracetamol. Then he lost consciousness, then… I buried him.”

“Rebecca,” Kate says softly. “That’s too much for anyone to bear. And yet you managed to survive for weeks.”

“I changed camps. I was afraid that they would come back.”

“Did they?”

“Not that I saw.”

“I have to ask. Do you want to bring Martin back with you? I’ll be honest; it won’t be pleasant.” Kate said.

“No…he should stay here.”

Rebecca stayed sitting next to Martin’s grave. Kate stood and walked over to Buffer and Bomber. “I want you two to go up to the campsite and have a look around. She said that she hid a pouch with their passports and her camera.”

Rebecca stood, “I’ll go,” as she took a deep breath finally somewhat under control. I’ll show you where it is.”

They reached the campsite and Rebecca went to the tree where she had hidden her passports and other personal items along with the camera. While Buffer, Bomber and Rebecca were going to the campsite, Swain and Kate went exploring, trying to figure out what it was that the bad guys were interested in, assuming that it had something to do with drugs or maybe guns. Almost to the top of the Island, they stumbled onto the WWII bunker.

“X: Check this out!” Swain called to her. “It looks like there was something stored here. Drugs maybe? Maybe that was what they were after.”

“Huh, maybe. I’ll call it in." Kate replied. "We should get going back to the ship.”

Kate recalled everyone to the beach. Rebecca said a final goodbye to her husband, and the RHIB took off for Hammersley.

Once they were back on board, Mike asked her about the pictures that she said she had. Removing the memory card from the camera, Rebecca handed it over to Mike.

“RO, let’s get this loaded up and see what we have.”

“Yes, Sir.” RO brought a laptop over to the chart table and inserted the card.

Rebecca’s pictures came up on the screen. They really were only pictures from their journey, but one image stood out. It was a picture of ET and his dive mates with ET’s big smile and a thumbs up. Nikki’s breath hitched, seeing his picture. ( God, I love this man…)

“He looks so happy,” she said softly, knowing what was to happen shortly after the picture was taken.

Rebecca sees the picture of Josh, “See! See! I told you I had a picture! That’s him!”

RO looking over everyone’s shoulder notices the date attached to ET’s picture, and he points it out to Mike.

“Look at the date, Mrs Monroe, it’s the day of the dive boat incident,” Mike says as he steps over to her. “You took that picture the same day that the dive boat was attacked. They all died, except for ET. They’re not your pirates. When we get back to Cairns, the Federal Police will be looking into what happened. I’m sure that it will all be sorted out.”

“I’m so sorry,” she sniffed. “I was so sure.”

“That’s okay, no worries,” Nikki said to her. “With all that you’ve been through, it’s understandable.”

“Nav, take us home,” Mike said.

“Yes, Sir.”


	11. Justice...A Matter of Time

14 August: South Timor Sea

As Hammersley is returning to Cairns, HMAS Kinston is patrolling the Arafura Sea, 100 miles north of Darwin, when they receive a distress call.

"Mayday, mayday, mayday. This is motor vessel Sea Spray, over!"

"Captain, we are receiving a mayday."

"Thank you, Radar," Lt Commander Richard Curry replies as he takes up the radio mic.

"Australian Warship Kingston, receiving your mayday. This is LT Commander Curry... What's the nature of your mayday... over.

"Australian Warship this is Sea Spray...engine trouble. We're dead in the water...over."

"Motor vessel Sea Spray, what is your position?"

Jack Jones, "Jonesy", the master of the vessel, relays the coordinates.

"Fish" Dick Curry addresses the navigator, Samuel Bastian. "How long before we reach them?"

"60 miles, Sir, 3 hours 20 at 18 knots."

"Alright, make it so."

"Aye, Sir."

"Sea Spray, Warship Kingston. We should reach your position in about 3 hours. Is the vessel seaworthy...over."

"Yes, Captain, it's sound."

"Sit tight, we're on our way. Maybe do some fishing."

Jonesy gives a chuckle, "Thank you, Kingston, out."

Kingston was about 40km out from the Sea Spray when it was picked up by radar and then the EOD.  
"I have visual on the Sea Spray, Sir. Nice looking cruiser, fairly new. Looks to be a recreational fishing boat, about 11m."

Dick Curry looked over his shoulder, "Nice boat. XO call boarding party, Helm bring us in close."

"Yes, Sir."

"Radar, raise them on the radio."

"Sir. Sea Spray, this is Australian Warship Kingsley, over."

"Kingsley, we see you, kind of hard to miss…. It's good to see you…over."

That caused a chuckle on the bridge. 

"Captain Curry here. We're sending over a boarding party to assess your problem and hopefully get you on your way…over.

"Thank you, Captain."

"XO, call the boarding party."

A boarding party of five prepared to leave for the distressed vessel. The ships buffer Curt Johnson, 'Cujo' would lead the boarding. Engineer Bram, 'Stoker', and techo 'Buzz' Light, would work on the engines with 'Doc' Cooper, Kingston’s Coxswain, and seaman 'Bug' Mantis as backup.

Once onboard, 'Cujo' introduced the crew. Jack Jones introduced himself as the owner of the vessel along with his two mates, Hawkeye and Rusty. After finding out from Jonesy what had happened with the engines, Stoker and Buzz opened the engine compartment and got right to it. 

Cujo was looking around the deck and noticed that the fishing gear appeared to be new and unused. (Strange for a fishing holiday) he thought. Something just didn't feel right. Everything was too neat and tidy for three blokes out on a fishing cruise. Doc pulled him aside and confirmed his suspicions, "Cujo, mate, something feels off."

"I agree," he whispers. "Mr Jones… you're the owner of this fine vessel?"

"Just Jack, yeah, she's mine."

"Can I see your papers, please? Just routine when we board a vessel."

"Hawkeye, show him to the wheelhouse, would ya?"

"Sure, this way."

"Oi, mate, would it be alright if we have a look around? This is a fine boat. Wouldn't mind getting one like it someday. Mind you, not this big," Doc said.

Smith looked slightly unsettled for just a split moment, then chuckled as he outstretched his hand. "Be my guest."

Doc nodded and took Bug with him below. 

"This galley is really something," Doc called up as he and Bug quietly searched. Bug lifts a cushion from one of the benches, sees a compartment and lifts the lid. 

"Doc" he called in a whisper. Doc turned toward him and saw that Bug had found a cache of automatic weapons and a complement of handguns. He indicated to Bug to leave it and continue with the search.

"How many can it sleep?" Doc calls up to Jones. 

"Eight.”"

"Nice!" They had now moved to look through the berths. "Bug, over here," he whispered. "See if that panel opens. Looks like it might."

Bug took out his knife, pried it into the groove in the panelling and sure enough, it popped open, revealing that it was full of what looked to be bags of cocaine. Again, he indicated to leave it as they found it and they made their way back topside.

Doc gave Bug a nod in the direction of the three "fishermen", “be ready,” he said sending Bug over to distract them by chatting them up about the boat. 

When the three men from the boat were distracted, Doc spoke quietly to Cujo, "we found a cache of weapons and a wall full of drugs." 

"Huh, surprise, surprise. Okay, on three, we take them, holding up his hand he used his fingers to count down. Bug had been expecting something and had been alert for their action.

Cujo, Doc, and Bug drew their weapons, "Sit Down! On the deck! Sit down now and don't move!" Keeping his gun trained on the three, Cujo ordered Doc and Bug to secure their hands. Then he called Kingston...

"Pappy 9-5 … Charlie 9-5"

"Go ahead, Charlie."

"Boss, we've found a cache of automatic weapons and a large quantity of drugs on board. The crew of the vessel is being detained… over."

"Make sure that Buzz videos everything and transport the mongrels to Kingston. How're the repairs coming?"

"Stoker thinks another hour, Sir. He has to replace the fuel line."

"Alright. Get those mongrels back to the ship."

Back on Kingston, LT Commander Curry met the RHIB as it was brought in and secured.

"Well, Welcome aboard, gentleman. Sorry to have ruined your day although you've made mine." He said with a chuckle. "Escort these fine gentlemen to austere. Doc, post a double guard."

"Yes, Sir."

"Cujo, pull a three-man steaming party to take the vessel back to port. I want an extra man in case there's trouble. Send them over in the RHIB then you can bring back Stoker and Buzz when they're done."

Back on the bridge, Dick Curry called Commander Marshall at NAVCOM.

"Dick, what have you got?" 

"Answering a mayday, we came across a drug-running vessel with three POB. There was a cache of automatic weapons and what appears to be a large amount of cocaine. We've secured the vessel and its occupants. A steaming party will be bringing it in as soon as the mechanical issue is resolved."

"Any problems?"

"No, Sir. The boarding party handled the situation perfectly. The boat was seized without incident."

"Very good. I'll notify the Federal Police to meet the boat when it comes in. ETA?"

"Two and a half days, Sir. Sunday 1300."

Cairns Naval Base the same day:

Hammersley slipped into her berth at 1500hrs. An ambulance was there waiting to take Rebecca to the hospital. 

When Josh learned what time Hammersley would be in, he received permission to meet her arrival. One of the perks of working in maintenance was a flexible schedule and a very understanding LT.

Nikki was wearing her whites as she disembarked from the ship, smiling, Josh saluted when she came off the gangway. Laughing, Nikki returned his salute.

"Hey, Babe," kissing her, hello. "This is a pleasant surprise."

"We're not in port for long, a couple of days at most. Kingston will be coming in, and we'll be heading back out. What's with all the saluting?"

"Well… We're in uniform, LT. Don't want to be seen in breach of protocol." Leaning in for another kiss. "I have to go back to the shed for another hour. Do you want to come with, meet the LT and the crew? We could go for a bite after. Or, if you want, you can pick me up, and we'll go out then, or not."

"Costello's on the Wharf?"

Josh chuckles. "Is there any place else?"

"I'll come," smiling up at him.

"Fair dinkum!"

Taking her hand, he leads her off to their car.

Rebecca was escorted by Swain off Hammersley and into the waiting ambulance. At the hospital, she was admitted for 24-hour observation while there the Federal Police paid her a visit. 

"Mrs Monroe, I'm Lead Inspector Alicia Hahn, and this is my partner, Inspector Sergeant Greg Callaghan with the Federal Police. We were hoping that you could tell us what happened."

Sighing, "Yes. It’s Rebecca.” Rebecca explained all that had happened from the moment she and Martin had met Josh's dive boat to being picked up by Hammersley.

"Did you notice the name of the boat?"

"I was so scared…I think it was 'Pearson' something."

Alicia and Greg shared a glance. "Do you remember anything else about the boat?"

"There were a lot of plastic containers on the deck. I think that they had little fish in them."

"Little fish?"

"Yes, there was a logo on the tops," she went on to describe the logo. 

Again, Alicia and Greg looked at each other. She had just implicated Pearson Marine in her and Martin's abduction and the pickup of the drugs.

"Mrs Monroe, thank you. You have been extremely helpful. "

"You'll catch who did this, who killed Martin?"

"We're going to do our best. Your information is going to go a long way in helping that to happen. Before we go, I need to get some contact information from you."

“I’ll be staying with my sister for now,” Rebecca gave Alicia her sisters address and phone number.

Walking out of the hospital, Greg says, "Pearson Marine crops up again…like a bad dream.”

"It appears that the pieces seem to be falling into place," Alicia replies.

16 August: Sunday

Kingston arrived in port just ahead of the Sea Spray. Commander Marshall had notified the Federal Police about Kingston's apprehension of the drug runners and Inspector Hahn planned to meet her when she came into port to take them into custody. The crime scene team took over the Sea Spray once the vessel was docked and the drugs and guns were taken into evidence. Captain Curry had ordered a copy of the video Buzz had taken aboard the Sea Spray for the Navy's records giving the original to Alicia.

The three suspects from the Sea Spray were transported to police headquarters, processed and then put into separate interview rooms to be questioned. 

Alicia contacted the prosecutor's office and requested an offer of immunity with the possibility of witness protection if warranted. The prosecutor agreed, but the offer would only go to the first one of them to name the rest of the Cartel and agree to testify in court. It was also contingent upon the relevance of the information given. The Sea Spray's owner and his second refused the offer. Jimmy Smith, 'Rusty', the youngest of the three at twenty-two, took the deal, hoping to avoid jail. 

Jimmy told them everything he knew. He told them about taking the drugs onboard in Timor to transporting them to Penfold Island and then how they were to be picked up by another boat. They learned from Jimmy the Sea Spray would ferry the drugs once a month to Penfold Island and leave them in an old WWII bunker. That was all he knew. He didn't know the identity of the next link in the chain. He also explained that they would send a message to their anonymous contact via SAT phone once they made the drop. With Jimmy's statement, it was evident to the two inspectors that the Sea Spray crew wasn't involved in the Monroe's abduction or the murder of Martin Monroe. 

Because of Jimmy’s limited knowledge of the operation, it was determined that Smith's life would not be in danger and therefore didn't qualify for the immunity deal. The three drug mules were charged with international transportation of illegal drugs and weapons.

Hammersley had initially been set to sail on Sunday but with Kingston's seizure of the drug boat, their departure would be delayed another day to allow Inspectors Hahn and Callaghan to process suspects before they left with Hammersley on Monday. Hammersley's orders were to ferry the Federal Police with the crime scene crew to Penfold Island and offer any assistance and backup as needed.

17 August: Monday

The weekend over, Josh drove Nikki to the wharf for Hammersley's departure. As they were kissing goodbye, Charge and Buffer passed by. 

"Hey, you two! Don't you ever stop?" Charge calls out laughing.

"No… jealous?" Josh answered back, then returned to kissing Nikki.

18 August

They were a day from the island, when Alicia, using the confiscated SAT phone from Sea Spray, asked Swain to make the call confirming that the drugs had been dropped. He only had to use a code phrase that Smith had given her. 

In just under two days Hammersley reached Penfold Island. Arriving at the island 0300hrs Wednesday morning. The Federal Team would be transported to the island at 0800hrs.

Alicia and her team inspected the campsite and then the bunker where they found evidence that drugs had been there. 

Jimmy had told them that the usual pickup was made about two days after the drop and the Feds set up a stake-out. The crime scene team finished and were taken back to Hammersley while the two inspectors and their backup waited to see if Pearson would show up. 

Mike moved the Warship out of sight of the island. As soon as Alicia saw the Pearson boat, and then the Zodiac heading toward the beach, she contacted Hammersley to move into position. While Alicia and her team of federal officers were taking the men from the Zodiac, Mike proceeded to take control of Pearson Marine II.

"Nav, get the loud hailer. Let them know we mean business."

"Yes, Sir. Vessel off our port bow. This is Australian Warship Hammersley. Weapons down, we intend to board you. If you fire upon us, we will return fire."

"X, boarding party, extra plates."

"Yes, Sir." Kate responded.

With the Warship's imposing presence, Danno and Vick offered no resistance and the boarding party quickly took control of the Pearson boat. The entire operation went without a hitch and with no casualties. After being transported to Hammersley, Pearson’s men were confined under guard in austere. Kate assigned Spider and Swain as the steaming party to bring the Pearson boat back to Cairns.

Once they were underway, Alicia started to question the drug runners pulling Danno aside first. He agreed to talk to her without a lawyer. He told her about the night the Monroe's were taken hostage and that Fulton ordered that they be fired upon.

"What happens once you get back to port?" Alicia asked him.

"There’s a Pearson Marine delivery van that meets the boat and the containers with the fish and drugs are loaded into the van. I don't know where they go from there. I do know that Fulton and some schmuck named Marc are up to their eyeballs in the operation. There are others, but I don't know who they are."

Danno told her that Pearson would be expecting his call letting him know when to expect them and he agreed to make that call. He relayed to Pearson that they would be there Thursday afternoon. 

With the information from Danno, Alicia called the station to have arrest warrants drawn for Michael Pearson, Campbell Fulton and Marc Mathews, along with a search warrant for Pearson Marine Supply. A team of Federal Agents would be there to greet Pearson Marine II when they arrived. Then they would move to take-down the group loading the van. Simultaneously, another team would hit Pearson's office, serve the search warrant, and apprehend Pearson and hopefully his associates.

Following the interview, Alicia went to Mike and explained the Federal Police’s plan and requested permission to insert federal agents onto the Pearson Boat prior to them reaching port. Mike checked in with NAVCOM. Permission granted, Hammersley would rendezvous with the steaming party and insert Alicia, Greg and two more agents on board.

20 August, Hammersley 1900hrs: Nikki sends Josh a message. 

* Hey! I miss you. *

Josh had been sitting on the balcony, sipping a beer and enjoying the lighting show that was happening out over the water when the laptop pinged alerting to an incoming message.

* Hi Luv, miss you too. How did everything go? *

*Perfectly. Swain and Spider are bringing the boat in with a couple of federal agents onboard. They hope to round up the gang when they come to get the drugs off the boat. What are you up to? * 

*Been watching a light show out over the water. Looks like you might hit some weather, heaps of lighting. *

*Your favourite. We're still almost a full day away, haven't gotten any storm reports, yet anyway. *

*Stay safe, we still have a wedding to plan. *

Nikki grinned. Usually, it's the woman pushing for the wedding planning, but she knows that Josh is anxious to get married. She is too.

* We'll be okay. We've been through heaps of storms together. Remember that one that left fish all over the deck? LOL*

* Yeah, and I remember the one where you had the ship; we lost power and came close to broaching. *

* I remember. That was scary shit. *

*You know I love a good storm, but that one was a bit much. *

They talked like that for a while longer and then Nikki had watch coming up. 

*When I have a better idea of our arrival, I'll let you know. Gotta go, watch coming up. *

*Okay, Luv. I love you, miss you. *

*Love you. I'll be in touch tomorrow. Sleep well…xoxo*

*Love you, fair winds, xoxo*

Hammersley did run into Josh's storm. Other than a lot of sick druggies in austere, it didn't give them any more than some good ole routine rock'n roll'n. 

22 August: Saturday1300hrs

Pulling up to the Pearson's dock in Cairns, Swain slides the boat into the slip and ties off. One of the guys with the van called up to the boat, "Hey, where’s Danno?"

"He couldn't make this trip," Swain called back.

The agents stayed hidden until the containers were being loaded into the van then they moved. With the element of surprise, they were rounded up without incident.

As the take-down was happening on the dock, Alicia’s ordered simultaneous raid on Pearson's office got them Pearson, his wife and Marc Matthews. They were arrested and taken into custody. A search of Pearson's office turned up $100,000 in cash along with a ledger that had the names of the others in the syndicate. Among the names was Campbell Fulton.

Arriving at the commercial docks to meet the delivery, Fulton saw the police activity on the dock and near the office. That was all he needed, and he high tailed it out of there. Turning his car around he drove away from Pearson's slowly to avoid bringing attention to himself.

It was time to put his escape plan into motion and he headed to a local gym where he kept a locker with a bug-out bag packed with some clothes and over $200,000. After retrieving the bag, he left his car at the gym and stole a car from the nearby movie theatre car park hoping that it wouldn’t be discovered straight away. Then he took off for Port Douglas and Marc Mathews boat. If his plan worked, he would be there before it was seized by the police. 

Fulton left the stolen car in the municipal car park and made his way to the docks. He got himself a cuppa and found a secluded spot to watch the boat. After waiting a half hour, and not seeing anything worrisome, it was time to go. Slipping unseen onto the boat, Fulton motored out of the harbour and under cover of darkness disappeared.

Pearson named Fulton as the one behind the dive boat's sabotaging and admitted that he knew Fulton's plans. He was charged with nine counts of murder added onto the drug trafficking charges. A warrant for Campbell Fulton’s arrest for the murder of the divers and Martin Monroe, and for drug trafficking was issued.

Later that evening:

Nikki and Josh were watching the late news when the Pearson drug bust story came on. 

*Federal Police have arrested Michael Pearson, owner of Pearson Marine Supply, for his involvement in nine divers' deaths last June. The nine divers working for Pearson Marine were found on the beach of a remote island near Red Reef. The dive boat had been reported missing by Pearson and then was later located by the Navy. It was found to be sunk in the same area. Of the ten divers working on the boat, there was only one survivor, one Josh Holiday, a Petty Officer stationed here in Cairns. It is unclear why he was on the boat at the time. Petty Officer Holiday spent several weeks in hospital following the incident. *

Nikki was sitting on the couch next to Josh, he reached over and pulled her to him. She took hold of his hand.  
* Pearson's been charged with nine counts of murder along with several charges relating to drug trafficking. Along with Michael Pearson, Marc Mathews was arrested at his home in Cairns. He has been implicated as the fixer for the drug cartel. A warrant for the arrest of Campbell Fulton, Pearson’s associate, (his service photo from Marine Protection is shown) has also been issued. Fulton has also been charged with nine counts of murder for the divers' deaths and also for drug trafficking.   
The public's help is asked in locating this man. Don't approach, he is considered dangerous. Notify the local authorities. A reward of $50,000 is being offered for information leading to his apprehension. It has been speculated that Fulton has escaped from Port Douglas using Mathew's boat. The Navy in conjunction with Coast Watch are conducting a sea search as well. *

"I don't frik'n believe it! "Josh said, jumping up from the couch and pacing. "Fuck'n Fulton! Again! And he got away!!!" he raged. "And Pearson! That evil son of a bitch! He murders his own divers… nine! Nine people! And then has a service for them! How sick is that!"

Nikki had never seen him so angry. He stormed out to the balcony and stood gripping the rail, shaking. Following, she went over to him and wrapped her arms around him. 

"Josh…Josh, Luv …I don't know what to say," she said concerned and trying to calm him.

He turned and looked at her then pulled her close, and just held her. "Nothing, there's nothing to say." Josh turned and flopped into one of the lounge chairs. Sitting forward, resting his arms on his knees, he covered his face with his hands, tears of anger, frustration, and grief covering his cheeks. Nikki again wrapped him in her arms as she sat with him. After a few minutes, he took a deep breath, returned her embrace and kissed her slowly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The following morning Nikki and Josh were snuggling, enjoying the afterglow of their morning lovemaking when Josh kisses the top of her head. "Why don't you take your shower and I'll get brekky going."

"Alright, sounds good," she said, untangling herself, getting up, and heading to the shower.

Fifteen minutes later, while standing at the stove making eggs and bacon, Josh heard Nikki coming down the stairs. Pouring her a brew, he hands it to her as she walks into the kitchen. 

Smiling, she takes the offered cup, kissing his cheek, "Thanks Luv, you spoil me.”

“That’s the idea. What’s with the shorts? I thought you had to report to Hammersley this morning?”

“I just received notice from Kate. There’s a freak early-season cyclone that will pass through the Arafura and on to Timor. We’re staying in port for two more days.”

“That’s fantastic!” (If Fulton is out there in the Arafura, maybe the SOB will drown.) Josh says to himself.

Chuckling, “I thought so too.”

“Well then, what do you want to do today?” It’s Sunday and Josh’s day off.

“How about Port Douglas?” Nikki suggests.

“Sounds good, we can rent some bikes and ride the coast, do some shopping, have a bite,” Josh suggests.

“Perfect.”

After their ride and they perused the shops, Josh was alternately holding Nikki’s hand or draping his arm across her shoulders. 

“Time for a bite? I’m starved,” Nikki said.

“Yeah, I could eat.”

“You can always eat,” Nikki said grinning.

Finding an outside bistro, they settle in at a table.

“Excuse me, I’ve got to use the loo. I’ll be right back Nik. Order for me? A turkey and cheese with chips and a coke.” 

“Sure.”

Josh left the table and went inside the restaurant but then slipped out the side door. He quickly made his way to one of the shoppes that sold handcrafted jewellery. Nikki had been admiring a necklace earlier, and he wanted to get it for her. Tucking his purchase into his pocket, he quickly made his way back. She is sipping a coke as he returns to the table. 

After lunch, Josh suggested a walk on the beach. They took off their shoes and strolled the surf. After a while he guided her over to one of the benches under the palm trees. Sitting for a moment, they quietly watched the surf and the swirling sea birds.

“Nik, turn around, close your eyes.”

“Huh?”

“Humour me.”

She turned her back to him. Josh took the necklace from his pocket and slipped it around her neck.

“Josh?” reaching up and touching it, she turned back to him.

With tears threatening all she could say was, “When?”

“At lunch,” leaning over and kissing her. “Thank you for taking such good care of me.”

Nikki threw her arms around him, “you are a most amazing man. I’m so lucky.”

Sunday 23 August:

Fulton was happily cruising to Timor feeling rather good about getting away. He would refuel in Timor and continue towards Singapore. That all changed when the radio squawked announcing an urgent maritime weather report issued by Marine Weather Services. A bizarre late winter cyclone, a Category 3 storm, will be crossing into the Timor area early Monday.

Cyclone? Late August? What the hell! Fulton says out loud. Knowing that he was too far from land, he began to prepare for the blow the best that he could by securing everything. He knew that he was in trouble.

As the storm approached, the surf became angry, and he donned his lifejacket, readying for the worst. Twenty-four hours later, “Angie” rolled over him. As he was riding out the storm, a rogue wave washed over the boat capsizing it. The boat with Fulton disappeared into the sea.


	12. The First Day of Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here... the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are… the final chapter… the wedding.
> 
> The vows are glommed from the internet (I’m not that clever) and some from a wedding in one of my previous stories.
> 
> I took a lot of liberties with the space available on Hammersley.
> 
> If you’re interested here are some links to Nikki’s and Kate’s dresses. Also, the mothers dresses. Copy and Paste to address bar.  
> Also included are Youtube links to the music for the ceremony. The same, copy and paste to address bar.
> 
> Thank you for reading. I hope that it was enjoyable. I had fun writing it.
> 
> Nikki’s Gown :   
> www.newyorklacecouture.com/pronovias/2020-1/venua
> 
> Kate’s Dress:   
> www.newyorklacecouture.com/bill-levkoff/spring-2019/1115
> 
> Diane’s Dress  
> www.jjshouse.com/A-Line-Scoop-Neck-Floor-Length-Chiffon-Lace-Mother-Of-The-Bride-Dress-008235582-g235582
> 
> Sophia’s Dress:  
>  www.jjshouse.com/A-Line-V-Neck-Floor-Length-Chiffon-Lace-Mother-Of-The-Bride-Dress-With-Beading-Sequins-Cascading-Ruffles-008107665-g107665
> 
> Music:  
> A Thousand Years - Christina Perri   
> www.youtube.com/watch?v=UCmqArxZ2GQ&list=RDQMpD6vsNsRzKU&index=4
> 
> My Heart Will Go On (Celine Dion)  
> www.youtube.com/watch?v=JYhPnrArdRI&list=RDQMpD6vsNsRzKU&index=20
> 
> Procession:  
> Canon in D - Johann Pachelbel  
> www.youtube.com/watch?v=es_3F3TLJS0
> 
> During: mid-ceremony  
> You are the Reason - Calum Scott  
> www.youtube.com/watch?v=0sZxOOlzeIE
> 
> Exit:  
> Sweet Child Of Mine - Guns n Roses  
> www.youtube.com/watch?v=GGsqxeZTGb8

The night we met, I knew   
I needed you so  
And if I had the chance,  
I’d never let you go.

Be My Baby: Leslie Mendleson

Thursday 1 October:

“Nik, are you almost ready? We’re going to be late.”

“Be right down.”

Josh was pacing the living room when she came down the stairs. (God she’s beautiful.)

“You look wonderful,” taking her in his arms for a gentle kiss. She was wearing a simple yellow flowered sundress, strappy sandals, and the necklace that Josh had gotten for her in Port Douglas.

“You don’t look so bad yourself, Sailor.” He was wearing his favourite flowered shirt, the blue one Nikki had bought for him, and white slacks.

“It’s going to be so nice seeing your mum and sisters again.”

“Yeah. I’m a bit nervous meeting your family for the first time, though; especially your mum.”

“I know that I make her sound scary, and she can be a bit overwhelming. It’s an Italian thing. She’ll love you. What’s not to love?” returning his kiss.

Fifteen minutes later with a bit of traffic, they reached The Cairn’s Hilton where their families are staying. Diane, and his sisters Gail and Amanda and her husband Cooper arrived from Melbourne earlier in the afternoon. The Caetano clan got in a few hours later from Perth. They were all settled in and were meeting Josh and Nikki for dinner. 

Letting the valet, take their car, Josh put his arm around Nikki’s waist as they walked into the hotel lobby and right into a crowd of family. They were greeted by Diane and his sisters first, with hugs, cheek kisses and a handshake with his brother-in-law, Cooper. Then Nikki turned to her Mum and Dad, her brothers and her sisters-in-law.

“Mum, Dad, this is Josh. Josh, my Mum Sophia and Dad, Dom Caetano.”

“It’s wonderful to finally meet you,” Josh says, giving Sophia a polite hug and then shaking Dom’s hand.

“And you, It’s a shame that it’s taken this long,” Sophia says, while Nikki gives her a bit of a look. ( behave Mum)

Nikki continues, “ And these blokes are my brothers and their wives,” she went on to introduce each of her four brothers and her sisters-in-law.

Josh had made reservations and went to the maitre d to let him know that everyone was there and ready to be seated. Shortly after that, they were escorted to their table on the terrace of the restaurant. 

Once everyone was seated, and the meals ordered, everyone relaxed. The conversation between the families flowed smoothly as they all got to know one another. 

“Josh,” Dom addresses him. “Nikki told us that you left the ships. Are you still in the Navy?”

“I am, I’m an electronics technician. That was my primary function, among other things on the ships. Now I work onshore with the maintenance crew doing much of the same things. I still work on ships but while they’re in port.”

“Other things?”

“Yeah, we all pretty much have more than one function on the ship. It allows for watch changes and the like. Although my main designation was electronics tech, I was a helmsman and a diver. Also a part of all boarding parties.”

“Nik, you have other jobs too?”

“No, Dad, as an officer, I have just the one responsibility, navigator.”

“Do you like it, being onshore?” Dom asked him.

“I do, and being onshore I get more time with Nikki,” he said, reaching out and squeezing her hand.

“You have more time? How does that work with Nikki still being on the ship?” Sophia asks. She was never fond of Nikki being in the Navy, let alone marrying a Navy man. Sophia was old fashioned, and she felt that the lifestyle of being apart for weeks at a time would be too much strain on a marriage. 

“Mum, with Josh onshore, we don’t have to worry about trying to get shore leaves together. If he were on another ship, we would have to hope that the two ships were in port at the same time.”

“Working in the ‘Shed’ as we call it, I have almost normal working hours, Monday – Friday 8:00 – 5:00, for the most part.”

“What kinds of things do you work on,” Rick, one of Nikki’s brothers, asked.

“Anything with wires, basically. Radar units, comms, all aspects of the ships, really.”

“Nikki, now that you’re getting married will you be leaving the ships?” Sophia asks her.

“No, Mum. I love the ships. I’m not ready to give them up yet.”

“But you’re leaving Josh home for weeks at a time! That’s not healthy!”

Josh smiled, “ Mrs Caetano, it’s not a problem. Nikki’s happy, I’m happy. We make the best of the time off that we have together.”

Diane is ready for a change of subject. “ Where are you going on your honeymoon?”

“Rottnest Island, on the west coast near Perth,” Josh answered.

“How much time off do you have?” Gail asked.

“ Four weeks. We are taking our annual holiday.”

“ How long are you staying on the Island?”

“Two weeks,” Nikki replied.

“What will you be doing? Besides the obvious,” Amanda asks with a giggle.

“ Well, there’s the beaches, bike trails, walking and nature trails, snorkelling, watching quakkas…” Josh answers. “And other stuff,” winking.

As they were having their after-dinner coffee, Swain arrived to pickup Josh for his “Bucks” night. 

“Swaino! This is the family.” Josh said then did quick introductions of everyone. 

“Swain is my best-mate.”  
“Swaino? That’s different,” Sophia comments.

“It’s a Navy thing, we all have nicknames mostly relating to our jobs on the ship. Mine’s short for coxswain. This guy here, he’s ET.”

“As in phone home?” Nikki’s brother Jeff quips.

“Funny, like I don’t get that a lot. Electro Technician.” Josh replies, smiling.

“Nicole, what do they call you? Do you have one?” her mum asks.

“It’s ‘Nav’ for navigator. I know, clever.”

“Well, mate,” Swain says slapping Josh on the shoulder. “The guys will be waiting.”

Nikki stood and gave Josh a quick hug and kiss, “ Be good, have fun, be careful.”

“All of the above, I promise,” he says, waving as they leave for the pub.

Kate with Diane, Sophia and the girls arranged a shower party for Nikki as she hadn’t had one. Speaking on the phone and through email in the few weeks before the wedding, they made their plans. 

Kate reserved one of the hotel’s conference suites, and she and Bomber had been setting up while the Caetano’s and Holiday’s were having dinner. After dinner, the men left to watch a footy game, and Kate collected the ladies to escort them and Nikki to the conference room. 

“Kate, what’s going on?” Nikki asked.

“What the Maid-of-honour is supposed to do…hen’s night,” she said laughing.

The room was decorated with balloons and streamers. A table with some hard punch and a chocolate fountain with strawberries and other foods for dipping was set along one wall. 

Nikki was overwhelmed when she saw the room and the pile of gifts that were waiting for her. 

“This is all too much! I can’t believe you’ve all done this.”

“Josh, can’t have all the fun,” Bomber says giving her a hug. 

“Kate, have you met everyone? Kate is my Maid-of-Honour.” Nikki says nervously.

“Well, Diane, Amanda and Gail I met after Josh’s accident. Sophia, we met over the phone and by email. “

“Let me introduce my sisters-in-law,” and Nikki went about all of the introductions. 

She opened her gifts. There were several nighties along with some soaps and candles, scented oils and such. The party broke up around 11:00. Kate and Bomber put Nikki’s gifts in Kate’s car. Nikki had a fair amount of punch, so Kate would be driving her home. Bomber would drive Josh’s car back to Nikki’s and then go on home with Kate.

After changing out of her dress, she turned the TV on and settled on the couch to wait for Josh and fell asleep. 

It was 2 am when she woke hearing Josh coming in the door with Swain helping him up the stairs. Laughing, she met Swain at the top of the stairs, and they both helped him up to bed.

Friday: 2 October

Josh peeled his eyes open and groaned as Nikki came into their bedroom with a large glass of orange juice and paracetamol.

“Nik,” moaning, “ you’re my angel. Can you close the curtains, please? My head is pounding.”

“I’m not surprised. Are you going to be up for your golf game with Charge and the boys?”

“What time is it?”

“11:30”

“Uhgg, Yeah. I’ll just lay here a bit longer then get in the shower. Charge said that he would be here at 2:00. How about you, what are you up to today?”

“Lunch and the beach. Don’t forget we have reservations for 8:00.”

“No problem, as long as Charged doesn’t hit too many balls into the junk.”

Nikki laughed and started to get ready to go out. They would all be meeting up at the hotel. Josh would be staying there that night, so she would be checking him in and leaving his suitcase along with his dress whites at the same time.

Lounging on the blanket, Nikki and Gail were chatting. “Pete had told me that he would be at the wedding.” Buffer and Gail had kept in touch after meeting when Josh was in the hospital.

“He’ll be there,” Nikki said with a smile. “He and Charge are acting as ushers. “We have you sitting at the same table.”

Gail was beaming.

That evening, Nikki and Josh arrived at Costello’s a little early so that they would be there to greet their families as they arrived. Swain, Sally, Mike and Kate were joining them. After dinner, Swain would be driving Josh to the hotel, and Kate would be staying at Nikki’s for the night.

Before they said their goodbyes, Josh pulled Kate aside and slipped her a small box with Nikki’s gift, a diamond teardrop pendant. “Can I see it?” Josh nodded. She had her back turned to Nikki and secretly opened the box. “Oh, my, Josh, it’s stunning! Perfect! She’s going to love it.”

“I can’t wait to see it on her.” (In more ways than one) He’s grinning a stupid grin that  
Kate can’t help but notice.

“What?”

“Nothing, just thinking about her, that’s all.”

(Uh-huh ) Kate thinks, she’s familiar with that look.

Josh walked out of the restaurant with Nikki, and they took a private moment to say goodnight. 

“I love you, Nikki, I am so happy, can’t wait for tomorrow.”

“I love you, Josh, I am so happy, and can’t wait for tomorrow.”

“I’m going to miss you tonight.”

“Me too.”

Holding each other, he looks down at her, “We’re finally doing this.”

Josh kissed her once more, then got into Swain's car for a ride to the hotel.

Nikki said goodbye to her family then left for home with Kate, who would be spending the night with her.

Later in the evening, Nikki and Kate settled in to watch a “chick flick” and eat ice cream before bed.

At the hotel, Josh did the same, a movie and ice cream.

Mike had finally accepted a promotion to Commander and was given command of NAVCOM. At the same time, Kate was promoted to LT. Commander and given command of Hammersley.

Hammersley and the Navy played a significant part in Nikki and Josh’s lives, especially their relationship. They wanted to be married on the ship. If it weren’t for Hammersley, they might have never met. They asked Mike if they would be possible. Mike approved, and they worked the wedding around Hammersley’s schedule. 

With limited space on the ship, it would be family only attending the ceremony. Following there would be a full reception for everyone at the Officer’s Club. 

3 October

Kate asked Bomber to supervise the final arrangements on the ship. The chairs were to be set up on the aft deck with the gangway acting as part of the aisle. Fairy lights were strung through the ship's awning. White ribbon bows were attached to the chairs along the aisle. A small podium was set for the Chaplin with baskets of flowers surrounding where they would be standing. The string quartet would be set up in front and to the side. Everything was set for the 6:00 sunset wedding.  
The wedding was to be formal attire with the men wearing dress whites.

Josh left his room at 9:00 and met everyone in the hotel dining room for breakfast. Following breakfast, Swain took Josh fishing with Buffer and Charge. 

Nikki and Kate had a spa day planned, and Nikki had her hair done. She was wearing it partially up with tendrils about her face and frangipani interspersed throughout. 

At 4:00, Nikki’s mum and dad arrived at her townhouse. Sophia and Kate helped her into her dress, a white sleeveless V-necked bodice with lace overlay and lace halter back and a free-flowing skirt of tulle with matching lace appliques. She looks stunning. 

Kate’s dress is a sleeveless flowing gown of soft pink, almost mauve in colour while Sophia’s dress is taupe and has a bodice of lace. Nikki’s dad is wearing a black tux.

“Nikki, Josh gave this to me to give to you,” and she handed Nikki the little box. There was a small card with it.

*On the first day, I saw you   
I had been waiting for you  
You know I will adore you till eternity* (Be My Baby: Leslie Mendleson)

Nikki was staring at the diamond pendant, speechless and teary-eyed. “Now don’t cry, you’ll ruin your makeup!” Kate said. “Here, let me help you put it on…perfect.”

Nikki went to the mirror and reached her hand up to touch it. Sophia went to her and kissed her cheek. “It’s beautiful. You’ve got a special man.”

“Thanks, Mum. He is.”

At 5:30 the limo arrived to take them to the ship. 

A string quartet had been hired for the ceremony and to play during cocktails and dinner at the reception. 

The families arrived at 5:30. In dress whites, Buffer and Charge escorted everyone to their seats while the quartet played Christina Perri’s A Thousand Years and My Heart Will Go On (Celine Dion).

Waiting anxiously, Josh stood with Swain and the Chaplin. Once everyone was seated, Charge and Buffer rolled out a white runner from the gangway to the alter. Returning to where the gangway meets the ship they form an honour guard with Bomber and Spider. 

The limo arrives and Josh holds his breath. The driver opens the door, Dom gets out and turns to help the ladies, Sophia then Kate. Finally, Nikki steps from the car and Josh’s heart just about stops.

(She couldn’t be more beautiful!):

The musicians begin to play the procession when Swain gives the nod: Canon in D (Johann Pachelbel). Buffer leaves the honour guard to escort Sophia to her seat and then returns. Kate is waiting at the end of the gangway with Nikki and Dom behind her. Once Buffer is back in place, she slowly makes her way down the aisle to take her place next to Nikki. As Nikki and Dom reach the start of the gangway, Buffer, Charge, Bomber, and Spider snap to attention until she reaches the alter then they turn to watch the wedding.

Josh has tears in his eyes as he takes Nikki’s hands from Dom then lifts them to place a kiss. 

“You look so beautiful,” he whispers.

“You look quite dashing,” she smiles.

The Chaplin said a few words of welcome and then had them begin their vows.

“Josh, you may begin.”

“Nikki, remember the very first day that we met? It was right over there by gangway. I knew the very first moment I saw you that we were meant to be together. 

You have become my lover, my companion, and my best friend. There's no one else I'd want to build a life with. 

I promise to be your guiding light in the darkness, a warming comfort in the cold, and shoulder to lean on when life is too much to bear on your own. Give me your hand, and I will give you forever. I’ll love you always.”

Nikki is crying and must wait a moment to compose herself before she can begin.

“Nikki,” the Chaplin prompts.

“Josh, I promise to be your navigator, best friend, and wife. I promise to honour, love, and cherish you through all life's adventures. Wherever we go, we'll go together.  
In your arms, I have found a home. In your eyes, I have found compassion. In your heart, I have found love. In your soul, I have found a kindred spirit.  
You are my everything, and I love you with all that I am.”  
Now Josh is crying as is almost everyone watching.  
The quartet starts playing. You are the Reason (Calum Scott). When they’re finished, they say their final marriage vows:  
“Josh, please repeat after me:”

“I Josh Holiday, take you, Nicole Caetano, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, I promise to love and cherish you for all of my days.” Slipping her ring on her finger then kissing her hand.

“Nicole please repeat after me:”

“I Nicole Caetano, take you Josh Holiday, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, I promise to love and cherish you for all of my days,” Nikki slips Josh’s ring on his finger.

“Nicole and Josh, you have come here today before God and before us and have expressed your desire to become husband and wife. You have shown your love and affection by joining hands, and have made promises of faith and devotion, each to the other, and have sealed these promises by the giving and receiving the rings. Therefore, it is my privilege to now pronounce that you are husband and wife. Josh, you may kiss your bride.  
The quartet plays Sweet Child of Mine (Guns n Roses) as Josh and Nikki leave the ceremony. Buffer, Charge, Bomber, and Spider again stand at attention as they pass by and saluting Mike as he and Kate make their way to the gangway  
.  
The couple spends a few moments with their family before returning to the ship for a few photos. The photos taken on the ship are of them alone. The remainder of the wedding photos will be taken in the gardens outside of the Officer’s Club.

They had several photos taken on fo’c’sle, a special place for them on the ship. 

While the photos were being taken, the crew broke down the chairs and took down the decorations to bring the ship back to ready. The flowers from the alter were sent on to the reception. 

Bomber went below deck to her cabin to change into her dress while Spider waited on the wharf. He would be escorting her to the reception.

Finished with the pictures on the ship, Josh and Nikki got in the limo for the short ride to the Officer’s Club to complete the traditional pictures and then onto their reception dinner. 

The quartet had once again set up and played softly during cocktails and dinner then the DJ took over.

“Your sister and Buff seem to be getting on quite well,” Josh chuckles as they chat while sitting at the head table.“Gail told me that they have been talking since they met at the hospital. I think she likes him a lot.”

“When we were at the beach, she asked if he would be at the wedding and seemed quite pleased when I told her that he would,” Nikki adds.

The dinner finished, and It was time for the ‘first dance’, Tim McGraw’s It’s Your Love:   
Dancing in the dark  
Middle of the night  
Taking your heart  
And holding it tight  
Emotional touch  
Touching my skin  
And askin' you to do  
What you've been doing  
All over again  
Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go  
It's your love  
It just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
Oh it's your love  
Better than I was  
More than I am  
And all of this happened  
By taking your hand  
And who I am now  
Is who I wanted to be  
And now that we're together  
I'm stronger than ever, I'm happy and free  
Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in (oh oh)  
And if you ask me why I've changed  
All I gotta do is  
Say your sweet name

The evening flew by. The dances danced and the cake cut, it was time to say goodbye and Swain drove them to the hotel.

Josh lead her to his room, unlocked the door, scooped her up, and carried her inside, kicking the door shut. Letting Nikki down, he gathered her in his arms and kissed her softly. Then breaking the kiss, “ You are absolutely stunning in this dress, but now I get to take it off, but the necklace stays on… ”

In the morning they left their wedding clothes with the concierge to be picked up by Mike and Kate later in the day, and by 10:00 they were sitting on their flight to Perth and onto Rottnest Island for two weeks. Josh had booked a honeymoon villa that is right on the beach. 

Later they were lounging together on the deck outside of their villa watching the sunset. 

“Well, Mrs Holiday, here we are, finally. The wedding was nice.” Josh says kissing and nuzzling Nikki’s neck.

“The wedding was perfect, this is perfect,” snuggling further into his arms.

Reaching over to the side table, Josh picked up a champagne flute, handed it to Nikki, and then picked up his. “To us and our very bright ever after.”


End file.
